


All Those Who Wander

by WinterSky101



Series: All That Is Gold [11]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Children, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Diplomacy, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Gen, Injury, Kidnapping, Kíli-centric, Negotiations, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Parent Elrond, Politics, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rescue, Reunions, The Shire, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 62,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli goes on a simple diplomatic trip to all the elf kingdoms. Of course, because Kíli’s involved, it quickly becomes anything <em>but</em> simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this fic occur a year and a half after _All Will Be Well_. Reading the rest of this series would be helpful in comprehending this fic, but if you don't want to: This is a Kíli (and Tauriel) centric series in which no one died during the Battle of Five Armies and Tauriel stayed in Erebor after the Battle as an ambassador between the dwarves and elves.
> 
> Information to help comprehension of certain aspects of Tolkein's world will be in the notes after every chapter. Note the warning - one or more of the warnings may apply. Note the tags as well.

"I don't think you even realize how lucky you are," Fíli stated as he leaned against Kíli's doorframe, watching him pack and being supremely unhelpful. "You and Tauriel are going off to explore Middle Earth together, while I have the dubious honor of being trapped here and dragged into the never-ending negotiations with the other dwarrow lords. Do you have any idea how much Dáin can  _talk_? Just listening to him is exhausting."

"Not to ruin your self pity," Kíli replied, rolling up one of his nicer shirts and stuffing it in his pack, "but going to Mirkwood, and then Rivendell, and then Lothlórien is a bit more exhausting than listening to Dáin. And I'll be negotiating too. With  _elves_."

"True," Fíli allowed, nodding sagely. "You'd best be careful with them. They'll barter with you until there's nothing left if you're not careful."

"Is this some attempt at subtly telling me not to be reckless?" Kíli asked, making a face at the silver circlet he hated wearing as he shoved it into his pack. "Mother's already given me a whole lecture. She made me promise to bring my runestone again."

"As if you wouldn't do that anyway," Fíli scoffed. It was true. Kíli brought the runestone with him most places he went. "Anyway, you'll have Tauriel to look after you, and I know for a fact that she won't let you be a reckless idiot, and she can save you if you are." For half a second, Fíli's gaze shot down to Kíli's bad leg. In the year and a half since he was wounded, Kíli had healed enough that he almost never had trouble with his leg anymore, but it had never gotten to be quite as strong as it had been.

"But who will take care of you when you're negotiating?" Kíli teased. "You and Uncle need someone to mind you to make sure there aren't any more  _regrettable instances_."

Fíli winced at the reminder. He had gotten drunk during his birthday celebration and accidentally started a fight with a few of Dáin's favorite warriors. Balin had managed to soothe everyone's tempers, but it had taken a lot of effort. "I'll be fine. I've got Balin and Uncle to keep me in line."

"And who's there to keep Uncle in line?" Kíli asked, only half-joking.

"Well, you'll be bringing back Bilbo, won't you?" Fíli replied, shrugging. "Everyone knows he can calm Uncle down better than anyone, even Balin."

"I  _may_  be bringing Bilbo back with me," Kíli corrected. "You haven't told Uncle, have you?"

"Not a word," Fíli promised. Kíli planned to visit the Shire after going to Rivendell and hoped to bring Bilbo back to Erebor with him, but he had no way of knowing if Bilbo would approve of that plan. In light of that, he'd decided not to tell Thorin of the plan until he was certain it wouldn't end in disappointment. The only people who knew of the plan were Fíli - Kíli couldn't keep anything from him - and Tauriel.

"However, back to the point," Fíli stated, suddenly looking much more serious, "you won't be traveling with Tauriel the whole time. When you're not, I expect you to be careful."

Kíli made a face. While he would be visiting Mirkwood and Lothlórien with Tauriel, he would travel to Rivendell alone. Tauriel had business to attend to in Mirkwood, so she would be staying there through the time in which Kíli would go to Rivendell and the Shire, then they would meet up again in Lothlórien. Kíli didn't like to think about it.

"This will be the longest you two've been away from each other since you've met, isn't it?" Fíli remarked.

"I'll be fine," Kíli replied quickly, not about to admit that he'd been slightly worried about that as well. It would be a while before they were reunited. It took time to go from Mirkwood to Rivendell, then Kíli planned to stay in Rivendell for another week or so before leaving for the Shire. Then he would have to go from the Shire to Lothlórien, a long and unfamiliar path to him, before meeting with Tauriel again. He wasn't exactly looking forward to it.

"I'm sure you will be," Fíli replied, a hint of amusement in his tone. "Actually, I have something for you to help with that." Kíli turned around curiously as Fíli reached down for something just outside the door. "Here." He tossed a jingling package wrapped in brown paper to Kíli, who lunged to catch it, immediately surprised by its weight. He tore the paper off to reveal a chain-mail corselet, clearly brand new.

"I commissioned it for you especially," Fíli stated as Kíli held it up to his body. "It's strong but lightweight, and it should fit under your clothes." Fíli shrugged. "Since I won't be there to protect you, I thought I'd get you something that could."

Kíli laid the corselet out with the other clothes he would be wearing the next day. "I'll be sure to wear it," he replied. "Thank you."

"Anything for my little brother," Fíli replied, grinning. "I know you won't have a prayer if you don't have some sort of protection. You can promise not to be reckless all you like, but I know you will be anyway."

"Slander," Kíli muttered as he checked his knives, pulling out one to sharpen. "I am never reckless. I think through everything I do."

"And then do it regardless of what your analysis is," Fíli added.

Kíli shrugged, pulling out his whetstone. "Well, that's neither here nor there. If I were truly reckless, I wouldn't think at all, and yet I do. Thus, I'm not reckless."

"How do things work in your mind?" Fíli asked, squinting at Kíli as if he were trying to see through him. "It must be so strange in there. I don't know how you'd come up with this nonsense otherwise."

"I make perfect sense," Kíli replied, pretending to be miffed as he began to sharpen the knife. "You clearly aren't evolved enough to understand it."

"Or, more likely, you only make sense to you," Fíli retorted.

Kíli shrugged. "Again, not important to the subject at hand."

Fíli laughed, going over to sit next to Kíli. "I'm going to miss you," he remarked as he bumped Kíli's shoulder gently. "I think this will be the longest we've spent apart as well."

"Bofur would call us frighteningly codependent," Kíli replied, bumping Fíli back. "Anyway, it won't be that long. I'll be back before you know it."

"Tauriel had better take good care of you, or she'll have me to answer to," Fíli muttered. "And if any of the elves give you any trouble, you can tell me their names when you get back and I'll make sure they see the error of their ways."

"You'll go all the way to Rivendell to start a fight with an elf who insulted me?" Kíli asked, arching an eyebrow. "Why, Fíli, I didn't know you cared." Batting his eyelashes, he leaned his head against his brother, who grinned as he pushed him off.

"Now  _this_ , I won't miss," he stated. "I believe I'll have the calmest months of my life with you gone."

"You'll hate every minute of it," Kíli countered confidently. "You know it as well as I."

"Perhaps I'll reclaim my title as the superior prankster," Fíli mused.

Kíli laughed. "You'll have to work hard for that, brother."

"I'd rather you not," a new voice stated from the doorway. Thorin and Dís were standing there, both looking amused. "I doubt the Mountain would survive a prank war between you too," Thorin continued, stepping into the room. "Nor would anyone inside."

"You have your runestone, don't you, Kíli?" Dís asked. Kíli rolled his eyes as he pulled it out of his pocket. "Don't you roll your eyes at me," Dís added, playfully glaring at Kíli. "I won't have you doing the same sort of reckless behavior that got you the scar on your leg."

"I'm not sure that he can help it," Fíli piped in helpfully.

Kíli groaned as Thorin chuckled softly. "He's brave, though, Dís," he remarked. "We have to give him that. A foolish idiot, perhaps, but a  _brave_  foolish idiot."

"What is this, Make-Fun-of-Kíli Day?" Kíli protested, shoving the now-sharpened knife back in its sheath.

Fíli shrugged. "You treat every day as Make-Fun-of-Everyone Day, so we thought we'd turn it around on you."

Dís shook her head fondly. "I think I'll actually miss your ridiculous banter."

"I don't know that I would go that far," Thorin cautioned. "But we will miss you, Kíli."

"Everyone's treating this as a much bigger deal than it is," Kíli complained, although everyone knew he enjoyed the attention. "I'm just going off to spend a few months with elves. I'm not going off to  _die_."

"Considering how reckless you can be, we thought we'd cover everything, just in case," Fíli quipped. Thorin grinned slightly.

Dís reached over and smacked Fíli's arm. "We don't joke about such things," she admonished. "We know you'll be alright, Kíli dear, but we're your family. It's our right to act overly sentimental about this sort of thing."

"I suppose I'll be getting a proper farewell from the entirety of Erebor tomorrow?" Kíli asked, looking at Thorin.

"There will be a ceremony, yes, but not too much pomp and circumstance," Thorin replied. "The Company won't let you go anywhere without giving them their proper goodbyes, though. And you may have to fend off Gimli asking about elves again. Where he's gotten such a fascination with those damn creatures, I'll never know."

"Uncle," Kíli scolded.

Thorin sighed. "I mean it fondly," he protested. "Anyway, I don't blame that on your elf. I place the blame for Gimli's strange obsession entirely on the shoulders of that Mirkwood princeling." Fíli rolled his eyes behind Thorin's back. Never mind that Gimli had been interested in elves before meeting Legolas and that Legolas himself had originally done everything in his power to avoid answering Gimli's questions. Of course the blame was placed on him. At this point, Kíli knew better than to argue it.

"You'll be more diplomatic than your uncle when you deal with the elves, won't you?" Dís asked Kíli, shooting Thorin a look. "If not, I'm afraid our peace with them will crumble around us."

"I happen to like elves, actually," Kíli replied. "I'll be much nicer than Uncle would ever be. And anyway, I won't really have a chance to be insulting. I'll be traveling with Tauriel, and she won't let me."

"You'll be traveling with her for part of the time," Thorin corrected quickly, making both Fíli and Kíli roll their eyes. Thorin knew that Kíli and Tauriel were in a relationship - it was fairly impossible for anyone who spent any time in Erebor  _not_  to know - but that didn't mean he liked it. Kíli had no doubt that Thorin was secretly harboring hope that the time spent apart would make Kíli care less for Tauriel, although Kíli himself suspected it would do the exact opposite.

"That doesn't change the fact that I like elves," Kíli replied, shrugging. "And I enjoy exploring, Uncle. I'll be glad to see more of Mirkwood and Rivendell, and to travel to Lothlórien for the first time."

Thorin made a scoffing noise in the back of his throat. "As if any of those could compare to Erebor."

Dís laughed. "We'll all always like Erebor best, brother," she assured Thorin. "Now, it's getting late, and we should all get some sleep. You two," she added, directing the comment at Thorin and Fíli, "don't forget that you have negotiations with Dáin tomorrow." Fíli groaned loudly.

"Goodnight," Kíli called cheerfully as the others prepared to leave. Dís pressed kisses to each of Kíli's cheeks, ignoring his token protest, before she left. Thorin clapped Kíli on the shoulder.

"Keep safe," Fíli muttered.

Kíli clasped his brother's arm. "You know I will."

"That's not especially reassuring," Fíli groaned as he left the room.

Kíli laughed. His pack was almost completely prepared to leave the next morning. He put the last few things in and studied it. He'd been in Erebor for nearly a year and a half, and as much as he enjoyed life in the mountain, he was looking forward to going back to the more rugged way of life he'd loved while on the quest. Hopefully, this time, he wouldn't be grievously injured, but at least that would make things interesting.

Perhaps thoughts like that were why everyone thought him reckless.

"Kíli?" a soft voice called as there was a light knock at the door.

A smile spread across Kíli's face as he went to open it. "Tauriel," he stated, stepping aside to let her enter his room. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do I need a reason to visit you?" Tauriel asked, bending to press a lingering kiss to Kíli's lips.

He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back. "You may visit me whenever you wish."

Amusement was clear on Tauriel's face. "As if you would ever stop me anyway."

Kíli shrugged. "What can I say? I'm so very weak when it comes to you."

"I can't say I particularly mind," Tauriel mused.

Kíli grinned. "Well, you wouldn't, would you?" he countered, walking over to his bed.

Tauriel went to his pack instead of following him, looking inside. "Have you packed everything you'll need?"

Kíli rolled his eyes. "Yes,  _Mother_ ," he retorted. "You can be as bad as she is, I swear."

"We both have a vested interest in your wellbeing," Tauriel replied, finally sitting next to Kíli and dropping a gentle peck on his lips.

"For different reasons, I hope," Kíli quipped.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" she asked, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger.

"Almost entirely," Kíli replied, looking over at his pack and clothes. "I wish to fletch a few more arrows before we go, but I can always do that later."

"A warrior is only as good as their weapons," Tauriel replied mildly.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll do it tonight," he relented. The tiniest hint of a smile crossed Tauriel's face. "Fíli got me a new chain-mail corselet," Kíli added conversationally. "He's made me promise to wear it. For whatever reason, he doesn't trust me to take care of myself."

"I will not allow anything to harm you," Tauriel vowed quietly.

"Yes, but you won't always be there with me."

Tauriel sighed. "Kíli, we've discussed this," she scolded. "You know I must spend some time in Mirkwood, and it makes no sense for us both to stay there when I have no need to visit Rivendell or the Shire with you."

"We'll be separated for  _months_ ," Kíli argued, not particularly liking to even think about it.

Tauriel took his hands in her own. "And then, when we are reunited, we will not need to split up again," she finished. "I like this as little as you do, Kíli, but you know it's the best choice we could make in the situation."

"When I see you in Lothlórien, I will not let you out of my sight ever again," Kíli swore rashly.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "Never?" she asked coyly. "I have to bathe, you know."

"I don't see how that's relevant."

Tauriel laughed quietly. "We ought to sleep."

Kíli sighed. "I will miss the mountain," he admitted quietly. "I will miss my family."

"You're also being given a perfect opportunity to miss the negotiations with Dáin that have had Fíli grumbling for so long," Tauriel put in. Kíli's eyebrows shot up as he looked at Tauriel. He hadn't expected her to say such a thing. There was a wicked gleam in her eyes as she added, "For the sake of comparison, of course."

"I suppose that does make the situation a bit better," Kíli allowed. "In a comparison of the two fates that lay before me."

"There are those in Erebor I will miss as well," Tauriel told Kíli. "I will miss your mother, and Fíli. I will miss Gimli, especially watching him question Legolas." Kíli smirked. Watching Gimli set upon Legolas with a plethora of questions about elves was always amusing. "I may even miss your uncle."

"The farewell ceremony tomorrow is sure to be ridiculous," Kíli muttered.

Tauriel brushed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Then we ought to sleep, so as to be rested for it."

"I suppose I can't convince you to stay here tonight?" Kíli asked as he kicked off his boots.

Tauriel cupped Kíli's jaw in her hands and gave him a lingering kiss. "Allow that to tide you over until we leave, when we may embrace every night," she whispered as she left.

Kíli couldn't stop the slow smile that spread across his face. That was definitely another advantage for their plan to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dáin is the Lord of the Iron Hills and Thorin's cousin. In the original book, he became the King of Erebor after Thorin's death. As Thorin isn't dead here, he's kept his former position.
> 
> The peace between the elves and dwarves that Kíli is helping to negotiate was, in this universe, established after the Battle of Five Armies, helped by the fact that Fíli and Kíli became friendly with Tauriel and Legolas.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kíli woke early. For a moment, he simply lay in his bed, half wishing he could back to sleep. Then he stood, considered getting dressed, and ultimately flopped back onto his pillow.

Waking up early was something he'd have to get used to again. With a deep sigh, Kíli stood again and crossed to the clothes he'd laid out the day before. He pulled on the pair of pants, put on the undershirt, the chain-mail from Fíli - it was lightweight and snug enough that it would fit under his shirt - and the overshirt. The jacket he left on the chair for the moment, as his room was warm enough that he didn't need it. His hair was a mess. Kíli groaned upon seeing it in the mirror before he sat down and began to brush it out. His stubble didn't need shaving yet, but it would before too long. His beard grew more quickly than he would have liked, considering a beard was entirely obnoxious when combined with archery. Kíli had tucked his shaving kit in his pack, hoping he would have chances to shave while on the move with Tauriel.

As he forced his hair into slightly sloppy braids - it was early, and Kíli was in no mood to deal with his unruly hair - he was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come in," he called distractedly, fumbling with the metal clasp.

"Don't tell me you're going out with your braids like  _that_ ," Fíli groaned as he entered, seeming to be disgustingly awake for that hour of the morning. "I don't really want to sit you down like a child and braid your hair for you."

"It's not as if there's anyone to impress," Kíli muttered as he finally clasped the braids together.

Fíli sighed. "Except for practically all of Erebor, who are waiting to bid you farewell."

"They shouldn't bother," Kíli muttered as he shrugged on his jacket. "I really don't want to deal with this ceremony."

"Ah, but you're a prince of Erebor, so you have to deal with pageantry," Fíli countered. In a few quick strides, he crossed the room and pulled Kíli into a tight embrace.

"By Mahal, I'm going to miss you, little brother," he whispered into Kíli's hair.

"I'll be back before you know it," Kíli replied in a falsely offhand voice, although he was gripping Fíli as tightly as Fíli was gripping him. "But I suppose I'll miss you too, you big buffoon."

"Watch who you're calling a buffoon!" Fíli cried, pretending to be affronted as he pulled away. Kíli just smirked. "Perhaps I won't miss you all that much after all," Fíli muttered under his breath.

"You already said you would!" Kíli crowed. "No taking it back now!"

"I swear, sometimes it seems as if you haven't grown since twenty," Fíli sighed. "How on earth can you be seventy-eight?"

"I'll be seventy-nine by the time I return," Kíli countered. "Considering you'll be missing my birthday, I expect to find a wonderful gift waiting for me when I return."

"Brat," Fíli replied affectionately, reaching up to muss Kíli's hair. Kíli darted out of the way, smacking Fíli's hand away and laughing.

"We ought to go to the others," Fíli stated, picking up Kíli's pack. "The ceremony will be starting soon."

"Can't I just sneak out?" Kíli moaned as he strapped his weapons to his body, hefting on his pack when Fíli held it out. "Tauriel wouldn't mind."

"Uncle and Mother would," Fíli countered.

Kíli groaned. "Alright, you win," he sighed, rolling his shoulders under the pack. "I just hope Bard isn't this ridiculous when we meet him in Dale."

"Considering how much Bard himself hates this sort of thing, I doubt he'll subject you to it," Fíli replied. "But Uncle likes the reminder that we've reclaimed our seat of power, so I doubt you'll be able to get him to stop."

"Regretfully," Kíli muttered under his breath. Fíli clapped him on the shoulder hard enough that he almost lost his balance. From the smirk on Fíli's face, that had been his design.

"I can't wait to get away from the lot of you," Kíli muttered.

Fíli made a falsely wounded face and folded his hands over his heart. "You hurt me, brother."

"Have fun at your negotiations with Dáin," Kíli replied, the most innocent look he could muster on his face.

Fíli groaned. "As I said last night, I don't think you realize how lucky you are."

"You know you'd be complaining in either situation," Kíli countered as he looked around his room one last time before leaving.

Fíli followed him out. "I don't love elves as much as you do."

Kíli grinned. "And as there is only one elf in Erebor to love, I'm glad of it."

Fíli groaned. "I have no desire to hear details, Kíli."

Kíli wrinkled his nose. "I assure you, I wasn't planning on it," he replied. "Tauriel would slaughter me if I shared such details with you."

"I'd really rather you didn't mention it at all," Fíli groaned. "Come on, let's go down to meet the others."

Almost before Kíli and Fíli entered the throne room, Dís swept forward and dragged Kíli into her arms. "Be careful, my sweet boy. Don't get hurt, please."

"I'll do my best, Mother," Kíli replied, pressing a kiss to his mother's cheek. "Anyway, I'll have Tauriel to protect me."

"And I am glad of that," Dís muttered, squeezing Kíli one last time before she let him go. "Go to your uncle. I think he wanted to talk to you." Dís gave Kíli a little push in Thorin's direction.

With a stifled sigh, Kíli went over to his uncle, hoping it wouldn't be a last-minute discussion on politics. "Kíli." Thorin drew Kíli into his embrace immediately. "You remember what we've discussed about the negotiations with the elves, I trust?"

"Of course I do, Uncle," Kíli replied, calling on his most winning smile.

Thorin chuckled softly. "I trust that you'll do well with the elves and make me proud."

Kíli grinned widely. "Of course I will. You needn't worry, Uncle. I've already got Mother and Fíli worrying about me. There's no reason for you to join them."

"The amount of scars on your body says otherwise," Thorin muttered.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to be reckless, and I'm not going to get hurt. I swear by Mahal's name that I'll do my best to be careful."

"I will not allow him to be hurt so long as I can prevent it, King Thorin," Tauriel stated from behind Kíli. She stepped up next to him and bowed deeply.

"Tauriel." Thorin immediately straightened, regaining his regal posture. "I trust you will have good news to bring to your king in Mirkwood."

"I will tell him of your hospitality here, and of your willingness for this peace to endure," Tauriel replied mildly. Thorin's eyes narrowed slightly, but Tauriel's face gave nothing away. Kíli couldn't help but be a bit jealous of how marvelously she could hide her expressions entirely. He was an open book most of the time. Calling upon a smooth face during negotiations was always difficult for him. Perhaps, with the upcoming practice he'd be getting with the elves, he would learn to do it better.

"I wish you both good luck in your travels," Thorin stated. Kíli rolled his eyes at the grandiose declaration.

Tauriel, on the other hand, merely bowed again. "I thank you for your blessing, King Thorin," she replied. Kíli mused that he ought to perhaps ask her for lessons in democracy. She was exceedingly skilled at it.

"Kíli! Come over here, lad," Bofur called, a grin on his face. "We've got something for you, to send you off."

Only slightly worried, Kíli crossed to Bofur, who was standing with Bifur and Bombur (who seemed more interested in his food than Kíli's presence) and hiding something behind his back. "We figured, since you were going to see elves, you ought to have something pretty, like the sort of trinkets elves wear."

 _We hope you like these,_  Bifur signed in  _iglishmêk_. Bofur held out a small parcel draped in cloth.

Now curious and slightly reassured, Kíli pulled the cloth off. Inside were a dozen small, delicately engraved beads for his hair and a new clasp, thinner and more elegant than the one he currently wore. "Perhaps Tauriel can help you put these in," Bofur suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

Kíli rolled his eyes, but he was touched by the gift. "I will wear these with pride," he stated. "Your craftsmanship is unparalleled, as usual."

"Hear that, boys?" Bofur asked playfully. "We've got the approval of Prince Kíli himself."

"Oh, shut up," Kíli groaned as Bofur cackled. "I can't believe I'm going to miss you."

"We'll miss you too, lad," Bofur replied. Bifur clapped Kíli on the shoulder, giving him an approving nod. Bombur even looked up from his plate long enough to wish Kíli farewell, which Kíli viewed as a triumph.

"We'll have to leave soon," Tauriel murmured, having somehow appeared behind Kíli again. "You ought to say your farewells."

"I'll miss Erebor," Kíli mused. "I hadn't realized how much I loved it here until now."

"As often happens," Tauriel replied. "But we still must leave, unless you wish to risk offending my people."

"If it seemed likely to come to that, Uncle would push me out the door himself," Kíli joked. "For someone who claims to hate elves so much, he's awfully set on keeping this arrangement."

"This is far better than the previous animosity, is it not?" Tauriel countered. "Your uncle is wise to wish for a truce with those he may not fully trust, however uneasy, rather than outright hostility."

"Which is why I'm going to meet with the elf lords and ladies instead of him," Kíli replied, smirking. "Can you imagine what would happen to our truce if Thorin and Thranduil were forced to negotiate?"

Tauriel didn't look pleased at the thought. "Any hope of a lasting peace would crumble," she replied dryly. "It is best that we not allow such an event to occur."

"I'm sure neither Thorin nor Thranduil would argue that," Kíli replied, nodding. "Oh, no, Balin's coming over." Kíli tried furtively to hide behind Tauriel's back.

"What's wrong?" Tauriel asked, clearly amused by Kíli's antics.

"He'll want to talk to me about  _politics_ ," Kíli groaned. "I don't want to discuss the proper way to approach Lord Elrond for the thousandth time."

"Go talk to Glóin and Óin," Tauriel stated, scanning the room. "They wish to speak to you anyway. I'll distract Balin."

"Have I told you recently how much I love you?" Kíli asked rhetorically.

Tauriel smiled. "Yes, but it bears repeating anyway."

"I love you," Kíli stated with a smile before crossing the room to Glóin and Óin.

"You'd better not go around being reckless, lad," Óin stated loudly as Kíli approached.

Glóin rolled his eyes. "Gimli hoped to convince you to let him join you on your travels, but I told him not to," he told Kíli. "Where he gets his fascination for elves, I'll never know. And Hillevi wants to make sure you know she'll do all she can to keep your mother from worrying too much."

"She can attempt it, but I'm not sure anyone could accomplish such a feat save for Mahal himself," Kíli replied, grinning. "If I don't see her and Gimli, bid them farewell for me."

"I've given Tauriel some herbs, to use if either of you get hurt," Óin put in. "Of course, I'd rather nothing happen, but all things considered, that might be too much to ask."

"I  _am_  capable of being careful," Kíli cried, affronted. "I simply choose not to be."

"I'm not sure it counts if you choose to be reckless anyway," Glóin remarked. Kíli shot him a withering look.

"At least we could never call him boring!" Nori called as he approached, his brothers following him. "Although, perhaps this time you could restrain your urge to toy with Lord Elrond."

"If he's managed to deal with Elladan and Elrohir for centuries, I think he can deal with Kíli," Dori remarked.

"You'll have to tell me all about Lothlórien when you return," Ori told Kíli eagerly. "It's supposed to be a marvelous place. The woods are said to be even denser than Mirkwood!"

"Hopefully with fewer spiders as well," Kíli muttered under his breath. Seeing that Thorin was starting to cast anxious looks out the window, Kíli excused himself and began to approach him.

Before he reached his uncle, however, he was intercepted by Dwalin. "Your weapons are all prepared?" he asked gruffly.

"What sort of amateur do you take me for?" Kíli demanded, showing Dwalin the sword and knives strapped to his belt. "And my bow is in my pack."

Dwalin clapped Kíli on the shoulder. "Be careful out there," he warned. "Don't want to have to send a rescue party out after you."

"Have a little faith," Kíli scolded playfully. "I'll be fine. I don't know why everyone's so worried."

"Cause you're a reckless idiot," Dwalin replied.

Kíli shrugged. "Probably."

Dwalin grinned slightly. "I'll miss you, lad. But I won't deny that I'll enjoy the peace and quiet."

"Lies and slander," Kíli replied, grinning widely at Dwalin before turning back, scanning the room for Tauriel and not finding her.

"We ought to leave before your uncle begins to panic," she suddenly murmured into Kíli's ear, causing him to jump.

"Don't  _do_  that!" he cried, dramatically laying one hand over his chest as he whipped around. Tauriel looked far too amused at his reaction. "How do you walk up behind me so silently?"

"Centuries of practice," Tauriel replied, the flippant remark causing a momentary shiver of discomfort through Kíli's body. He often forgot how old Tauriel was compared to him. He couldn't help but worry that she would wish for someone with more life experience than he. "It truly is time to leave, though."

"Of course." Kíli reached for Tauriel's hands and intertwined their fingers. "Let's go tell Uncle we're leaving."

"Have you said your goodbyes?" Tauriel asked as they walked towards Thorin.

Kíli nodded. "To everyone save Balin, and I hope to leave that as late as possible, so he has no chance to lecture me again."

"I heard that, laddie," Balin called, reaching out as Kíli walked past him and clapping him on the shoulder. "Remember what we've discussed and you'll do fine. Follow Tauriel's lead if you have to. She knows what she's doing."

"A skill I have only learned recently, but I appreciate your compliment none the less," Tauriel replied, smiling softly at Balin.

"Kíli, Tauriel!" Thorin called. Kíli almost dropped Tauriel's hand before remembering he didn't have to do that anymore. "It is time for us to see you off."

"Be careful!" Dís added from where she stood at Thorin's side.

Kíli let go of Tauriel's hand to embrace his mother one more time. "I'll do my best," he replied as he pulled away.

Immediately, he was pulled into Fíli's embrace. "Don't make me go after you, you hear?" Fíli demanded, sounding as close to tears as Kíli felt.

"I'll be  _fine_ ," Kíli assured him, returning to Tauriel's side and taking her hand again. They walked out of Erebor together, calling out last-minute goodbyes to everyone.

"We'll be back before you know it," Tauriel murmured to Kíli.

He smiled up at her. "At least I still have you," he told her, leaning his head on her arm fondly. She smiled as she dropped a kiss on his forehead.

They could no longer hear the calls of the dwarves of Erebor. It would be months before Kíli would see them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iglishmêk is the dwarf version of sign language. Bifur uses it in the movies to communicate.
> 
> Hillevi is the name I chose for Glóin's wife, who was never named in the books.


	3. Chapter 3

The walk from Erebor to Dale wasn't too long. Kíli and Tauriel reached the city before noon. It was still being rebuilt, but it was inhabited by many people from Lake-town, which was also in the process of being restored. Despite the fact that he had become the ruler of Dale at the people's demand, Bard was in the middle of working on rebuilding a tower when they arrived.

"Kíli! Tauriel!" he called when he caught sight of them. "The children are waiting for you in our house. You're welcome to go in. I'll be there once I finish up with this work."

"Definitely none of the pageantry of Erebor," Kíli muttered under his breath to Tauriel as they went into the house. Tauriel didn't have a chance to answer before a small, dark-haired blur ran at Kíli at full speed.

"Kíli!" Tilda cried as she hugged him tightly. "Da said you'd be coming to visit today. We've been waiting all morning for you!"

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," Kíli replied, hugging Tilda back. Next to him, Tauriel was embracing Brigit and Dominic, the children she had helped to heal after Smaug attacked Lake-town. As their parents had died in the attack, Bard had taken the children in, treating them as his own.

"Tilda, let him breathe," Sigrid scolded mildly, stepping forward to embrace Kíli herself when Tilda stepped back. "We're pleased to see you again."

"We still have the animals you carved us!" Dominic cried, showing Kíli the puppy he had carved him back when they were still in the process of crossing the Desolation to reach Erebor. Brigit showed him the kitten as well. Kíli noted that she was using her left hand, which had been heavily burnt. She still didn't seem to have full motor capabilities - Kíli doubted she ever would again - but he was surprised at how healed her hand seemed to be.

"Have they behaved for you?" Kíli asked playfully.

Dominic nodded eagerly. "They've been very good. I named my puppy Kíli, after you!"

"An apt name, considering you are very like a puppy yourself," Tauriel murmured.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "And you, Brigit?" he asked kindly. "What have you named your kitten?"

"I named her Tauriel," Brigit replied shyly, not looking up from the floor.

Tauriel laid a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. "I am honored that you would do so. Thank you."

"Sigrid, where's Bain?" Kíli asked, looking around the room curiously.

Sigrid sighed. "I don't know. Da always asks him to stay with us, but he tends to leave to help with the rebuilding. He should be back before too long."

"I want to help with the rebuilding!" Dominic cried.

Kíli gasped. "But then who will take care of little Kíli?" he asked, gesturing at the puppy. "You wouldn't leave him on his own, would you?"

"Anyway, I need you to help me cook," Sigrid added. "I can't do all of it by myself."

"That settles it, I'm afraid," Kíli told Dominic solemnly. "If Sigrid requires your aid, you cannot run out on her, can you?"

"I suppose not," Dominic replied, frowning slightly. "But shouldn't Bain help her as well?"

"He should," Sigrid replied, nodding. "And if he does not return soon, I will not cover for him when Da returns."

"What about my return?" Bard asked, stepping into the house.

Tilda threw herself at him immediately. "Da! Kíli and Tauriel are here!"

"I know, child," Bard replied, laughing. "I saw them arrive." Turning to Sigrid, he repeated himself. "What were you saying about my return?"

"Bain left not long after you did," Sigrid replied after a pause. "I believe he went to help with the efforts to rebuild the city."

"After I specifically asked him to stay with you?" Bard asked, frowning. Sigrid nodded, avoiding Bard's eyes. "I will speak to him when he returns."

"I have a meal prepared," Sigrid added, clearly eager to change the subject as she gestured at the food behind her. "Ought we wait for him?"

"We will leave a portion for him, but we will not wait," Bard replied, still looking troubled. "Thank you for preparing the meal, Sigrid."

"I had the help of all of the others," Sigrid replied, waving the children to help her bring the food to the table. "I'm sure our food is nothing compared to the fare at the king's table in Erebor, but I hope you enjoy it anyway," she told Kíli and Tauriel.

Kíli laughed. "I've never been very discerning in my palate. Whatever you've made, I'm sure I'll enjoy it."

Sigrid smiled shyly. "Have you been practicing the skills Lady Dís and I taught you?" Tauriel asked Sigrid as they sat.

Sigrid nodded immediately. "I train with Bain almost every day."

"She's far surpassed him in skill already," Bard added. "Bain would be as good as she if he put in the effort she does."

"I'm glad to hear it," Tauriel replied, smiling softly at Sigrid. "You showed great promise when under my tutelage."

"Your training was invaluable," Sigrid replied. "And whenever any of the men of Lake-town attempt to protest my learning to fight, I can always disarm them in a fight with that technique you taught me."

"Do not allow anyone's words to stop you from learning to fight if that is what you wish," Tauriel murmured.

Kíli nodded solemnly in agreement. "When I was young, there were many dwarrows who thought I should not learn how to shoot a bow," he told Sigrid. "I learned regardless, and now many of those who protested my learning proclaim my skills invaluable. If you have talent at something, then pursue that talent, no matter what others say."

"I'd like to learn to fight when I'm older!" Tilda cried. Brigit nodded shyly in agreement.

"I want to fight like you, Kíli!" Dominic cried. "I want to learn how to use a bow!"

"Tauriel's skills at archery far outshine mine," Kíli told Dominic, who frowned.

"But I've seen you use a bow. How could anyone do better than you?"

Kíli laughed. "If you had seen Tauriel with a bow, you would not ask that question," he replied. "Her skills make me seem an amateur. The talent of the elves at archery is unparalleled."

"You are the best dwarrow archer I've ever met," Tauriel remarked.

Kíli shot her a dirty look. "I'm the only dwarrow archer you've ever met."

Tauriel shrugged a delicate shoulder. "It does not make my statement any less true."

"It makes it mean a lot less," Kíli muttered.

Bard, who had been watching this exchange with amusement, passed plates around the table. "Shall we eat?"

Dominic immediately reached forward and grabbed a slice of meat for his plate. Kíli chuckled softly as everyone else followed his example.

"What exactly is your plan for visiting the elf kingdoms?" Sigrid asked curiously, looking at Kíli and Tauriel. "I've always wanted to visit the lands of the elves."

"We will travel first to Mirkwood," Tauriel answered. "I will stay there while Kíli continues on to Imladris, then we will meet again in Lothlórien."

"How far away are those places?" Dominic asked, looking wide-eyed.

"It will take many months for us to finish our journey," Kíli replied.

Dominic looked suitably impressed. "That'll be a lot of walking."

Kíli grinned. "Yes, I suppose it will be."

"I'd like to see Mirkwood," Brigit said quietly.

"Why, little one?" Tauriel asked quietly.

Brigit shifted in her seat quietly. "I'd like to see the blond elf again, the one who always talked to you. He was kind to me."

"Legolas?" Tauriel asked, smiling softly. "Perhaps he could visit Dale sometime. When I see him, I will suggest it to him."

Bain entered the house at that moment, freezing in the doorway when he saw Bard. "Bain," Bard stated slowly, turning to face his son. "Where have you been?"

"I…" Bain stammered, looking frantically at Sigrid, who shook her head minutely.

"We'll discuss this later," Bard declared. "For now, we have guests."

"Hello, Bain!" Kíli called cheerfully, hoping to diffuse the situation as much as he could. "You look to have grown since we last met." Regretfully, Kíli looked down at himself. "I, however, am as tall as I will be. Truly, it's quite unfair."

"Were you taller, you'd have difficulty fitting in the beds in Erebor," Tauriel countered.

Kíli sighed. "You're not still on about that, are you? We made you a proper-sized bed within  _days_  of your arrival. And I even managed to have another one made for my room without Thorin getting suspicious so you could spend nights with me."

"Even curled up, I barely fit in your beds before that," Tauriel argued.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "And now you have a bed specifically tailored to your size. At least you weren't expected to fit in a hobbit-sized bed. Bilbo's bed made ours look huge."

"Yours are  _tiny_ ," Tauriel muttered. "Simply because Bilbo's are smaller doesn't mean that yours aren't still of a ridiculously small size."

Sigrid giggled slightly, causing both of them to look up at her. Kíli had half-forgotten that they weren't alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she told them quickly. "It's merely… Isn't that a rather petty argument?"

"Of course it is," Kíli replied, shrugging. "But  _someone_  brings it up frequently, so…" Tauriel looked unimpressed.

"The two of you argue the same way my parents used to," Bard muttered, amusement clear in his voice. "Petty little meaningless debates all the time, but few actual arguments."

"That does sound like us," Kíli replied, looking to Tauriel.

She nodded. "It is a relief to hear that other couples act as we do. Most elves do not."

"We're still strange, but we're not  _that_  strange," Kíli quipped brightly.

Tauriel arched an eyebrow. "I don't know that I would agree with that, but I understand your sentiment."

"You don't think we're strange?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel huffed out a laugh. "I think we're exceedingly strange. It was the second part of your statement to which I disagreed."

"You're funny. Why can't you stay with us?" Dominic demanded.

Kíli sighed. "We have duties to which we must attend, Dominic. But we'll try to visit more often after we return, I promise. We have let too much time pass without coming to Dale to see you."

"I want to visit you in Erebor again!" Tilda cried.

Kíli laughed. "I'm sure that could be arranged. I'm sure everyone in Erebor should like to see you as well."

"This meal is delicious, Sigrid," Tauriel complimented as she ate.

Kíli nodded. "Yes, to all those involved in the preparation, this is fare fit for the table of a king."

"Considering we have a prince with us, that's a good thing," Bard joked.

Kíli made a face. "Aren't you the Lord of Dale now? I've heard some talk of changing the title to king. Soon you may outrank me."

"There are those who wish to make me king?" Bard asked, looking horrified. "I will have to put a stop to such nonsense."

"Why is it nonsense?" Bain demanded. "You would be a good king. You've already proven yourself a good ruler. Why not be king?"

"Would you like to be king after me?" Bard countered.

Bain shrugged. "I should think so, yes."

"If you truly believe that, I don't believe you understand what it means to be king," Bard replied. "Kíli can tell you of the pressure of being an heir."

"Horrifying," Kíli replied in a deadpan voice.

Bain rolled his eyes. "Surely it can't be  _that_  bad."

"I don't see you volunteering to travel for months to visit the elf kingdoms," Kíli retorted.

"Have you decided whether or not you will visit Bilbo?" Sigrid asked.

Kíli nodded. "I do intend to visit his house in the Shire. But I have not told anyone save you, Tauriel, and Fíli. I mean to keep it a secret. If all goes well, I hope to bring him back to Erebor with me, as a surprise for Uncle Thorin."

"We'd like to see Bilbo again as well!" Tilda cried. "Please bring him back with you, Kíli! Please!"

"I promise to do my best, Tilda," Kíli replied, smiling.

Tauriel's hand found his knee under the table. "I'm sure he'll convince him. Kíli could convince anyone to do anything."

"A useful talent for one as mischievous as I," Kíli replied. "Although many others disagree with calling it useful."

"I can see why," Bard deadpanned.

Kíli sighed. "Killjoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bard did rule Dale after the events of the Hobbit, becoming its king. I was always a little confused as why he was the king, as Dale seemed to have been ruled by a lord before Smaug destroyed it. For this reason, I made Bard a lord, with Kíli implying that he might become king soon. **EDIT:** I have since been informed that a lot of kings in the Tolkien universe used the title Lord even though they were king, and that this question is answered in one of the appendices: Girion's heir was a Lord that the people declared their king. Thanks to the person who told me this!
> 
> Brigit and Dominic are original characters from _All Will Be Well_. They were both badly burned when Smaug attacked Lake-town and treated by Tauriel. They were first introduced in chapter 6 of _All Will Be Well_.
> 
> The things Sigrid says about having been taught by Tauriel and Dís are in reference to _All In Good Time_ , a previous piece in this series.


	4. Chapter 4

The time spent in Dale with Bard and the children was fun, but before too long, Kíli and Tauriel set out again. "How long do you believe it will be until we reach the edge of the forest?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel frowned, looking out across the Desolation. "Perhaps two days," she replied. "And then another day or so until we reach the halls of King Thranduil."

"And we'll have to spend at least a week there, would you estimate?" Kíli asked. "Or, at least, I will have to stay for a week. You, of course, will be staying longer."

"Your travels to Imladris will be entertaining, I'm sure, and then you will be journeying to meet Bilbo," Tauriel countered. "After that, you will travel to Lothlórien, where we shall reunite. You will not be alone for long."

"Perhaps I could get Elladan or Elrohir to accompany me to the Shire," Kíli mused.

"They are uncommonly fond of you," Tauriel replied, a teasing lilt to her voice. "For reasons I don't quite understand, all things considered."

"Are you not uncommonly fond of me as well?" Kíli demanded.

Tauriel arched an eyebrow. "I believe the twin's reasoning to be slightly different form mine, although I may be incorrect. If so, I believe you ought to tell me whatever secrets you're hiding."

Kíli laughed at the unexpected joke. "Fabulous delivery," he complimented. "Very good joke overall. I quite enjoyed it."

"Only you would critique a joke after it is told," Tauriel sighed.

Kíli offered her his most winning smile. "All part of my charm!"

Tauriel arched an eyebrow. "Charm? I was not aware you had any."

Kíli clapped his hands to his heart dramatically. "You  _wound_  me, Tauriel!" he cried. "I never thought you to be so cruel!"

"The truth can be cruel," Tauriel replied, a hint of a smile curling her lip. Abruptly, her face became serious. "Do you think your leg will manage the trip?"

Kíli sighed deeply. "Tauriel, it's been a year and a half since I was injured. I've been entirely healed for over a year. I'll be  _fine_."

Tauriel frowned. "You have not attempted a journey of this length since you were injured," she countered. "I merely worry that your endurance may not last."

"I assure you, you worry over nothing," Kíli replied. "I will be fine, Tauriel. All will go according to plan."

"I wouldn't go so far as to expect that," Tauriel deadpanned. "If everything manages to go fairly well, I will consider this endeavor a success."

"I'm sure we can accomplish better than 'fairly well,'" Kíli countered. "At least well. Perhaps not  _very_  well, but at least well."

"I believe you may be giving us too much credit," Tauriel replied wryly. "You have the ability to make the simplest things complicated, and I have found that I don't have the ability to stop you."

"Slander!" Kíli cried, although he couldn't keep from laughing a bit. "I'll have you know that I am entirely capable of doing things in a simple fashion and having them work out without becoming complicated."

"In all the time I have known you, I have never seen proof of that claim," Tauriel countered.

Kíli sighed. "Such a lack of faith. I find it highly disturbing, especially from one I care for as much as you, Tauriel."

"You care for me?" Tauriel asked coyly.

Kíli went up on tiptoe, pulling her down by her tunic to allow himself to kiss her lips. "Very much so."

Tauriel smiled at him. "That's very convenient," she replied, pressing another soft kiss to his lips. "As it so happens, I feel the same way for you."

"I am glad to hear it," Kíli replied, letting go to of Tauriel's tunic. She straightened, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"Do you think Thranduil would know the implications if I braided your hair when we were in Mirkwood?" Kíli asked curiously.

Tauriel frowned. "I do not know that he knows the implications from dwarrow culture, but I do not believe he would ignore it. Even to one who is not a dwarrow, it would imply intimacy."

"What if I braided your hair in an elvish fashion?" Kíli asked, reaching for the ends of Tauriel's hair and twisting them around his fingers. "And you could do a simple dwarfish braid for mine. That would raise no suspicions, would it?"

"I'll never understand why you derive such joy from braiding my hair and having me braid yours," Tauriel murmured, shaking her head in fond amusement. "Yes, my foolish dwarrow, we can do that when we reach Mirkwood."

"Lovely," Kíli replied, beaming. "Perhaps we could practice a few times before we arrive."

"If you wish for me to braid your hair, you need only ask," Tauriel replied, smiling fondly. "I will do so gladly."

"I wish for any intimacy we may have," Kíli replied with a smile. "And yes, I enjoy it when you braid my hair."

"I know you do." Tauriel tangled her fingers in Kíli's hair, which felt profoundly right in some way. "And I will continue to do it for you."

"I love you," Kíli murmured, leaning against Tauriel. Even after a year and a half of being together, the words never lost any of their charm.

Tauriel smiled down at Kíli. "And I love you," she replied. "Very much so, I might add."

"How very convenient," Kíli teased.

Tauriel laughed. "Do you remember the Sindarin phrases I taught you?"

Kíli nodded. "Of course I do. When I see Thranduil, I'm to say ' _mae l'ovannen_ ,' which means 'well met.' Beyond that, there isn't much that's relevant, is there?"

"How do you say thank you?" Tauriel asked.

" _Le hannon_ ," Kíli replied promptly.

"Forgive me?"

" _Goheno nin_."

"Farewell?"

" _Novaer_."

"Well done," Tauriel complimented.

Kíli grinned. He'd actually listened when Tauriel taught him Sindarin. He loved hearing her speak it. "What's my reward?" he teased.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "Reward?"

"Talk to me in Sindarin," Kíli asked. "I love to hear it."

" _Gin melin_ ," Tauriel replied, a soft smile on her face. " _Gerog i chûn nîn mi i chaim gîn. Gin melathon an-uir._ "

"I haven't a clue what you just said, but it sounded beautiful," Kíli stated.

Tauriel's smile widened. "I love you. You hold my heart in your hands. I will love you for eternity."

Kíli beamed at Tauriel. "I love you with equal passion. I will never let you go, for as long as I live." Even though Kíli knew Khuzdul was a secret language not meant to be spoken to anyone who was not a dwarf, he couldn't help but add, " _Men lananubukhs menu_."  _I love you._

"You know I don't speak Khuzdul," Tauriel replied, a smile on her face.

Kíli smiled back. "I love you."

Tauriel leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. "And I you."

Kíli chuckled. "This is probably why Fíli's declared us to be disgustingly sappy."

Tauriel laughed. "Legolas has said much the same."

Kíli thought back to how Legolas always looked when he visited and didn't doubt it. "Princeling is just jealous of our love," he retorted. "To have a love of his own, he'd have to find someone who preferred his beardless cheeks and lanky frame. Who would wish for that over a beard and stocky strength?" Kíli was fond of Legolas, he truly was, but he couldn't help but tease him anyway.

"You don't have much of a beard yourself," Tauriel countered.

Kíli shrugged. "But I  _could_  grow a beard if I wished. Legolas can't."

"I never thought to find beards attractive," Tauriel admitted. She caressed the side of Kíli's face with the back of her hand. "And yet, I find that I do like your stubble."

"Who wouldn't?" Kíli countered, grinning widely. "At least I am clearly a man. You can't always tell with elves."

"You think I look like a man?" Tauriel asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kíli shook his head. "I think all elves look to be women," he countered. "When in Rivendell, Fíli and I spent hours silently trying to discern female elves from male ones. I do not know that we were always successful. Tell me, what gender is Glorfindel?"

"Lord Glorfindel is a man," Tauriel replied, amusement clear in her tone.

Kíli grinned. "Then I was right and Fíli was wrong. What of Erestor?"

"Also a man," Tauriel replied.

"Damnation," Kíli swore. "I thought him a woman. I suppose I ought to be relieved to have discovered that before returning to Rivendell."

"Quite," Tauriel replied dryly, a hint of a smile on her face.

Kíli sighed. "I do not wish to go to Rivendell without you," he murmured.

Tauriel sighed. "And nor do I wish to remain in Mirkwood when you leave. But we both know that is how it must be. As much as I love you, I cannot travel with you. I have business to attend to with my own people."

"I know," Kíli replied, sighing. "If anything happens to me, though, I expect you to drop everything and come for me."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything less," Tauriel replied, her voice half amused and half serious. "If you need me, I swear I will go to you as quickly as I can."

"I cannot imagine anything would happen, though," Kíli replied, shrugging. "The orcs are defeated, Sauron is gone, and I will not be traveling through overly hostile places."

"How do you plan to cross the Misty Mountains to get to Lothlórien?" Tauriel asked. "You cannot pass through Moira, although that would be the most direct route."

"I plan to go through at the pass by the Gladden River, then travel south to Lothlórien," Kíli replied. "If I didn't plan to go to the Shire, I would go back over the High Pass by Rivendell, but I think it makes little sense to travel back to Rivendell and then down to Lothlórien when I can travel by a faster, more direct route."

"Be careful," Tauriel warned, looking concerned. "The mountains can be treacherous. I do not want you getting hurt. And if Bilbo goes with you, you must be sure he is safe as well."

"We'll be fine," Kíli assured, taking Tauriel's hands in his own. "I swear it to you." Smirking slightly, he pulled out his runestone. "Need I carry something like this for you as well as my mother?"

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "I mean this in seriousness, Kíli," she replied. "Please, do your best to remain safe from harm. I do not wish for anything to happen to you on this trip."

"I will be  _fine_ ," Kíli assured her. On a whim, he bent down and picked up a thick branch on the ground. The wood was dead, but it was strong enough to work for him.

"What are you doing?" Tauriel asked as Kíli bent down and sawed off a piece of the branch. Without answering her, he peeled the bark off with his knife and pared the piece into a small rectangle. He rounded the edges, turning it into an oval, and carved a few runes into the piece of wood. Then he straightened and held it out to Tauriel.

"What is this?" she asked, amusement clear in her voice.

Kíli shrugged. "A token, like the one I carry to remind me of my promise to my mother. This one is to remind you of my promise that everything will be alright."

"What does it read?" Tauriel asked, peering down at the Khuzdul runes. "I understand your writing no more than I understand your language."

"It reads 'you are my everything,'" Kíli replied, smiling. "A reminder both of my love and my promise. Will you accept it?"

"Of course I will," Tauriel replied with a soft smile, tucking the token into her pack. "I will keep it with me always."

"All I could ask is that you cherish it in such a way," Kíli replied, beaming. "I am glad that you like it. It is nothing so fine as the runestone from my mother, but I have not the tools for making such a thing with me now. Perhaps, when we finish this trip and return to Erebor, I could make something of the sort for you."

"I will love anything you make for me, simply because it was made by your hands," Tauriel replied, bringing Kíli's hands to her mouth and brushing a kiss along them. "I will love anything you make for me, no matter what it is, simply because I know you put your love into it."

"There is little that I do for you that I do not do out of love," Kíli replied.

Tauriel pressed another kiss to the back of Kíli's hand. "I know, and I love you even more for it," she replied. "And there is little that I do for you that I do not do out of love as well. Perhaps that is why you enjoy it so much when I braid your hair. I do it with all the love I can muster."

"Ah, yes, I feel that love through my braids," Kíli replied, grinning. "In truth, what I love is the intimacy. Something like that would never be done between dwarrows unless they were family, or at least promised to be wed. Although we have no such understanding, I enjoy the feeling anyway."

"Elves love but once in their lives," Tauriel told Kíli, her smile impossibly soft and loving. "I love you, and when you are gone, I will not love again."

"Such a sad beauty there is in that," Kíli mused.

Tauriel pressed a kiss to the top of Kíli's head. "But that time is not to come for many years yet, so we may hope. You have a long life ahead of you, as long as you don't manage to cut it short with your foolishness."

"I know I can always count on you to save me from myself, if necessary," Kíli replied flippantly.

Tauriel laughed. "Do you?" she asked teasingly.

Kíli nodded. "Yes, I believe I do. I have my beautiful elf maid, the only one I could ever love, to save me when I most need saving."

"You're right," Tauriel murmured, smiling, "you do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea that dwarves find a special intimacy in hair braiding is my own, as far as I know. The story of Kíli and Tauriel braiding each other's hair for the first time, with more details on the intimacy, can be found in _All The Way_ , another piece in this series.
> 
> I don't speak Sindarin, so all the phrases here were found on the internet. The story of Tauriel teaching Kíli Sindarin can be found in _All Else Aside_ , another piece in this series.


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Tauriel had suspected, it took two days for them to reach the edge of the forest of Mirkwood. "Are the spiders still there?" Kíli asked cautiously, looking into the darkness of the woods.

Tauriel frowned. "I don't think so," she replied. "Legolas has not mentioned them since the fall of Dol Guldur. I believe them to be gone."

"Reassuring," Kíli muttered dryly. "When I came here the first time, we were warned not to leave the path under any circumstances."

"We will keep to the path, but as long as you have me with you, I do not believe it will be a problem," Tauriel replied. "But, just in case…" She reached down and took Kíli's hand in hers. "We ought not to be separated."

"I have no argument against that," Kíli replied, squeezing Tauriel's hand gently.

"Touching," a voice stated. Kíli jumped slightly, turning to see Legolas had emerged from the forest and was standing between the trees at the beginning of the path. "My father sent me to escort you to Mirkwood."

"Why do we require an escort?" Kíli asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tauriel knows the way, and I am perfectly capable of following a path without aid."

"That is a question better posed towards my father," Legolas replied mildly. "I volunteered for the position, thinking it could be an opportunity to informally discuss the upcoming negotiations."

"What exactly does Thranduil plan to speak about?" Kíli asked, as he'd been wondering that.

Legolas gestured behind him to the path into Mirkwood. "Shall we walk?" he asked. Tauriel immediately stepped forward, smiling softly as Legolas. Kíli followed half a beat later.

To Kíli's irritation, Tauriel immediately asked something to Legolas in rapid-fire Sindarin, to which he replied in the same language. Tauriel frowned slightly, replying in Sindarin. Kíli allowed them to have a bit more of a back and forth, before he cut in.

"In case you're wondering, I haven't understood a single word you've said," he informed them. Tauriel looked a bit embarrassed. Legolas' expression didn't change, not that Kíli had expected it to.

"I beg your pardon, my dear," Tauriel told Kíli. "Our discussion was nothing in which you would be interested. Sindarin is my first language, and when with Legolas, I'm afraid it's instinct to speak such."

"You wished to know the topics of negotiation, did you not?" Legolas asked.

Still not entirely convinced it wasn't a trick, Kíli nodded. "I have wondered what exactly it is that your father wished so deeply to speak about. Of course, some time to work out more defined parameters of our truce is necessary, which is the reason for this entire trip, but it seemed to me that Thranduil wished to do more than that."

"Your assumption is correct," Legolas replied, nodding. "My father wishes to solidify this alliance if he can, and if he cannot, I believe he intends to dissolve it on his own terms, so as not to risk it falling apart some other way."

"What does he intend to do to solidify the alliance?" Kíli asked, frowning. "Have we not done all that we can?"

Legolas' eyes flickered from Kíli to Tauriel. "Surely you must not think him unaware of your relationship," he replied hesitantly. "Tauriel, you know my father well. You must have expected an attempt to exploit it."

"I hoped it would not come to this," Tauriel replied, looking about as enthused with the idea as Kíli felt. "Does he plan for us to wed?"

"He plans to use the two of you as figureheads for our new alliance," Legolas replied, casting a quick glance around him at the trees, as if they were spies. Then again, perhaps they were. Kíli had no way of knowing. "If there is a wedding, I cannot imagine he would protest it, but I do not know that he intends to be so drastic. He has spoken to me often of my own friendships with the dwarrows of Erebor. I believe he hopes to publicize our friendship as well, to show that the princes of Mirkwood and Erebor have no animosity."

"Not much, at least," Kíli quipped.

Legolas rolled his eyes. "If he can have proof of these relationships, he can use it if there ever is a backlash against this truce. I'm afraid my father still believes that it is foolish to trust a dwarrow fully, so he has been expecting the breakdown of this peace since it began."

"And we call Uncle Thorin set in his ways," Kíli muttered. Tauriel's lips quirked into a slight smirk. "Why are you telling us this?"

"My father intends to exploit my inexplicable fondness for your race as well," Legolas retorted. "I believe it is best for you to be well informed before going before him. I do not wish for you to say something foolish that removes his faith in you."

"I would do no such thing!" Kíli protested. Legolas and Tauriel both ignored him.

"I cannot imagine he will remain quiet on the subject of marriage," Tauriel mused. "If he wishes for proof of our relationship, a lavish ceremony in which we declare our love would be the best way to get it."

"I do not believe he wishes to do push something so drastic on King Thorin," Legolas countered. "Perhaps he will lead into the idea, but I must think that even he understands that King Thorin would need to be eased into such a concept. Does he trust elves any more than he did?"

"He is as devoted to the truce as you," Kíli replied, bristling slightly at the accusation.

Legolas held up a hand. "Peace, Kíli. I did not mean it in such a way. All I meant to discover is whether or not King Thorin would accept the idea of you wedding Tauriel at this moment."

"I cannot imagine that he would accept it easily, but I believe that he would in the end," Kíli replied slowly. "But I would have to talk him into it. If Thranduil interfered, it would go badly."

"I expected nothing less," Legolas replied. "Prejudices are not so easily lost. My own father is proof of that."

"They both have reasons for their dislike," Kíli offered, not quite able to believe he was defending Thranduil, of all beings, to his son. "Their personal animosity and the animosity between our races have mingled in them, I fear, and thus means that any peace between them will be even more hard-won than a peace between our respective races."

"I agree," Legolas replied, nodding. "Tauriel, you have not said much. Do you think us to be right?"

"King Thorin does not entirely trust me, but he trusts me with Kíli, which is telling in and of itself." Tauriel spoke slowly, choosing every word with care. "I do not think he would leave me in charge of an army in a fight, but nor do I think he actively distrusts me. Nor do I think he actively distrusts you, Legolas. Your father is another matter entirely."

"I do not know that my father trusts any dwarrow," Legolas admitted. "Perhaps you can work towards gaining his trust while you are here, Kíli, but I cannot imagine you will succeed completely. I do not believe there is anyone my father trusts without reservation." Kíli was fairly certain he wasn't imagining the slight hint of bitterness in Legolas' voice. Tauriel didn't comment, however, so Kíli figured he shouldn't either.

"I believe the other elf lords are less prejudiced," Kíli put in. "Lord Elrond seems to like me well enough, and I consider Elladan and Elrohir to be friends. As for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, I do not know them well, but they have always been perfectly cordial to me."

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Celeborn, as far as I know, have no prejudice against dwarrows," Legolas informed him. "Lord Celeborn is widely known as the wisest of all elves, and Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel both bear Rings of Power, which grants them a measure of wisdom to augment their own. The rings would not have been bestowed upon them if they were petty."

"Are there not three elf Rings of Power?" Kíli asked curiously, trying to remember the rhyme he had been told. "Why does your father not bear one, so they may be equally spread between the elf kingdoms?"

"Lady Galadriel wears the ring Nenya, the Ring of Water," Tauriel replied. "Lord Elrond wears the ring Vilya, the Ring of Air. And Gandalf wears Narya, the Ring of Fire."

"Gandalf?" Kíli repeated, confused. "But why would he wear an elf ring? He is no elf."

"The story is long," Legolas replied evasively, "but I assure you that my father sees an injustice in it. He has never been especially fond of Gandalf."

"The other elf lords and ladies seem to like him," Kíli pointed out.

Tauriel let out a soft laugh. "Kíli, do not think Thranduil to be like the other elf lords and ladies. He is very different from them. There is a reason he spends little time with them, while Lord Elrond is so close to Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn that he sent his daughter to stay with them."

"To be fair, they are Arwen's mother's parents," Legolas added.

Kíli latched onto the thought. "Who was Lord Elrond's wife? What happened to her? Is she dead?" Kíli could have sworn he saw Legolas flinch slightly.

"Lord Elrond's wife, Lady Celebrían, was captured by orcs while crossing the Misty Mountains to visit Lothlórien over four hundred years ago," Tauriel replied in a soft voice. "Elladan and Elrohir rescued her and Lord Elrond healed her wounds, but she chose to sail away to the Grey Havens a year later." Considering how uncomfortable Legolas looked, Kíli figured it wasn't a good time to ask what had happened to his mother, another thing he had been wondering for quite some time.

"That's terrible," he murmured. "I cannot imagine such a thing."

"Elladan and Elrohir do not like to speak of it," Legolas added stiffly. "Nor do Lord Elrond or Arwen. I would suggest that you not speak of it when you visit Imladris."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kíli replied immediately. He took the statement as a subtle cue not to ask about Legolas' mother either, which he had already resolved not to do. Perhaps he would ask Tauriel some other time, but he wouldn't ask Legolas himself.

Tauriel murmured something to Legolas in Sindarin. He shook his head jerkily. She reached for his arm, intertwining their fingers and squeezing his hand slightly. Kíli tamped down the bit of jealousy that flared up. Legolas was clearly upset and he would not begrudge Tauriel helping him.

"Gimli wanted to come along with us so he could visit you," Kíli stated, changing the subject. "He's grown quite fond of you. And Brigit wishes for you to visit Dale to see her."

"She was the little one with the burned hand, was she not?" Legolas asked curiously. "I did not know that she even realized my presence."

"I believe her to be rather taken with you," Tauriel teased. "Although, to be truthful, so is Gimli."

"Aye," Kíli replied with a sigh. "The lad speaks of nothing but elves, and especially you. Thorin blames you for it entirely, of course. He's barely able to handle my friendliness with elves. I don't think he's prepared for two dwarrows who are close to your kind."

"Does Gimli really speak of me that often?" Legolas asked, looking surprised.

Kíli nodded. "Incessantly."

Legolas looked to Tauriel, who confirmed it with a nod. To Kíli's surprise, Legolas looked pleased at the information. "I found him to be rather entertaining," he admitted. "Perhaps I could speak with him again."

"He would be thrilled if you went to Erebor to talk to him," Tauriel told Legolas with a slight smirk. "But you must not forget poor Brigit. She made me promise to suggest that you visit Dale. The sweet girl does not seem to make friends easily. I'm sure it would mean a lot to her if you visited."

"I will be sure to do so," Legolas replied. "I believe my father wished to send me to Dale to speak with Bard anyway. Will Tilda demand a story, do you think?"

"She demands stories of you too?" Kíli cried. "I thought she only did that with me!"

"She told me that you tell her wonderful stories about dwarrow lore, but she wished to know the stories of the elves," Legolas replied, shrugging. "She deemed Tauriel too busy to pester, so she asked me."

"When was this?" Kíli demanded, unable to help but feel a little jealous.

"When we crossed the Desolation together, before the battle," Legolas replied. "I never finished telling her the story of Beren and Lúthien."

"Not the most uplifting tale to tell a child," Tauriel murmured dryly.

Kíli frowned. "I have never heard of them. What tale is this?"

"Beren was a Man and Lúthien was an elf," Legolas explained. "They fell in love when they first saw each other, but Lúthien was the daughter of the king Thingol and her father refused to allow Beren to marry her unless he brought a Silmaril to him, a task he believed to be impossible."

"Silmaril?" Kíli repeated curiously.

"Prized jewels, the most beautiful gems ever created," Legolas replied. "The story of Beren and Lúthien is long and sad, but it is one every elf child knows."

"Tilda does not especially like sad stories," Kíli warned. "When I told her the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar, she wept and demanded that I tell her something happier."

"You told her of the Battle of Azanulbizar?" Tauriel asked, arching an eyebrow. "What child would wish to hear of such a thing?"

"I grew up on stories of the battle," Kíli replied, blinking up at Tauriel with confusion. "Thorin and Dís spoke of it all the time. Their brother Frerin died in the fighting, as did my great-grandfather Thrór. And, of course, all dwarrow children who were descended from Erebor knew of the victory of Thorin Oakenshield against the monster Azog."

"A thousand pardons," Tauriel replied, inclining her head slightly. "I was unaware."

"Elves do not often tell stories of battles to children," Legolas added. "It is seen as crass to do so. In fact, we do not often tell stories of battles at all. We prefer to tell the tales of lost loves or stories of the Maiar and Valar."

"Dwarrows speak often of the glories of battle," Kíli replied with a shrug. "And children are taught to fight young. I first held a sword when I was barely seventeen."

"So young?" Tauriel sounded shocked. "Elf children do not learn to fight until at least fifty. Many learn later."

"I shot my first bow at forty-five, and that was considered strange," Legolas added.

Kíli raised his eyebrows. "A surprising difference between our cultures, then. Although, perhaps not so surprising after all. Dwarrows do seem to praise war more than elves."

"Elves do not fight in wars so often as dwarrows," Tauriel replied.

"But woe betide him who mistakes that for a lack of fighting ability," Legolas added.

Kíli chuckled. "I fought beside elves during the Battle of Five Armies. I would never make that mistake. You saved my life, do you not remember?"

"How could I forget?" Legolas replied dryly. "Bolg was about to kill you-"

"I could have gotten out of it," Kíli replied with false confidence.

Legolas arched a single eyebrow. "And I cut his arm off," he finished. "Tauriel was rather pleased with me for that, for whatever reason."

"You two can pretend to dislike each other as much as you wish, but I know that you do not," Tauriel stated.

Legolas and Kíli shared a look. No matter whether or not Tauriel knew, they would still never admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Thranduil's characterization is more based on my own imaginings of him than any canon. Gandalf does own one of the elf rings of power. I don't know that Thranduil's opinion on that was ever stated. I've always found him to seem different from the other elf lords and ladies, so I portrayed him in that way. The difference will be more clear when Kíli stays with the other elf lords and ladies further in the story.
> 
> The story of Elrond's wife is canon. Celebrían was Galadriel and Celeborn's daughter and the mother of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. She was tortured by orcs and never fully recovered, choosing to sail to the Grey Havens a year after she was rescued. Legolas' mother is never mentioned in the books (I believe), but her story was told in _The Battle of Five Armies_ : she was killed by orcs.
> 
> The story of Beren and Lúthien is in _The Silmarillion_. The Battle of Azanulbizar took place in Moria after the dwarves of Erebor fled from Smaug. The battle was depicted in a few flashbacks during the movies.


	6. Chapter 6

The arrival in Mirkwood was filled with as much ceremony as Kíli had feared. Guards had immediately arrived to lead them to the throne room. The circlet around Kíli's head itched, and he hated the fit of his formal shirt. Tauriel shot disapproving looks at him every time he fidgeted.

Thranduil was sprawled across his throne when they entered the room. He looked up lazily as the doors opened. "Ah," he stated, standing slowly. "You've arrived."

"King Thranduil," Kíli stated, bowing. Tauriel bowed next to him. "We thank you for your hospitality in sending Legolas to escort us through the forest."

"It was nothing," Thranduil replied dismissively, waving a hand. "I'm sure you wish to freshen up before we speak, yes?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Kíli replied, inclining his head again. Thranduil was being suspiciously reasonable. He feared what the negotiations would be like.

"Legolas," Thranduil called, waving an imperious hand.

Legolas stepped forward immediately. "Yes, Father?"

"Please escort Prince Kíli and Lady Tauriel" - Kíli noticed Tauriel's eyes widen slightly at the unexpected title - "to their rooms." Legolas bowed before turning to Kíli and Tauriel, who followed him out of the room silently. "Oh, and Prince Kíli," Thranduil added when they had nearly reached the door.

Kíli turned, entirely certain this was for dramatic effect. "Yes, King Thranduil?"

Thranduil smiled, but his eyes were cold. "Welcome to Mirkwood."

Kíli inclined his head as he followed Legolas out of the room. "That was surprisingly civil," he murmured.

Tauriel nodded. "I have no title," she added curiously. "Why did he use one?"

"You have been granted the title of Lady, did you not know?" Legolas replied, looking surprised. "I thought a message was sent to you. As the ward of the king, you have become a member of the nobility."

"I was never informed of this," Tauriel replied darkly. "But I suppose it is not surprising. If Thranduil has potential aspirations towards a marriage between myself and Kíli, it would go much more smoothly if I am a member of the nobility, rather than a commoner."

"And this declares you formally as his ward," Kíli added, "which would add an extra tie to the ceremony, if it were to be done. It is cleverly done."

"My father claimed he planned to send a messenger to Erebor with a notification of your change in status, but I now realize he must have never done so," Legolas stated. "No doubt this was done to unbalance and surprise you. A rather underhand way to start a negotiation."

"I'm surprised he's letting us have a few minutes before negotiations begin," Kíli put in.

Tauriel shook her head. "That was the least surprising thing in that entire meeting. To give the arriving party time to refresh themselves is an elvish custom. If Thranduil had not done so, it would have been considered a slight. Even if he dislikes dwarrows, he would not actively and blatantly insult the nephew of the king of Erebor."

"Dwarrows ought to have such a custom," Kíli muttered under his breath. "Every time Dáin arrives in Erebor, he wishes to go immediately to the negotiating table. Fíli would love to have a few more minutes of peace, I'm sure."

"Here are your rooms," Legolas stated as he stopped. "They are connected to each other by a door inside, and each holds a bed large enough for two, if you so wish." Kíli grinned at Tauriel. "I suppose I will escort you back to the throne room before I leave to train with the Guard."

"You won't be staying through the negotiations?" Kíli asked curiously.

Legolas shook his head. "My father has not asked me to, no."

"But you're his heir, are you not?" Kíli replied, not quite understanding. Thorin always had Fíli in negotiations with him, and often dragged Kíli into it as well. The thought that Thranduil wouldn't ask Legolas to at least sit in on the negotiations was shocking to him.

"I am, but he does not often ask for me in negotiations," Legolas replied.

Kíli frowned. "Is this another elf custom I don't understand?"

"This is merely one of Thranduil's oddities," Tauriel corrected.

"He trusts no one, not even his own son," Legolas added, some bitterness in his tone. He gestured at the room. "If you wish to enter, you had better return to my father before he becomes suspicious of your absence."

Kíli stepped into his room, Tauriel following him. It was much nicer than the cell he'd been held in the last time he'd been in Mirkwood, but it definitely wasn't as nice as his room in Erebor.

Tauriel frowned slightly as she looked around. "I would not call this room fit for a prince," she murmured. She crossed the room to the interior door and opened it, revealing the other room. "Nor is this one."

"I don't mind," Kíli assured her quickly. "Simplicity is fine."

"Yes, but this is a slight against you," Tauriel countered. "Thranduil is giving you rooms he would perhaps have given me before I became the emissary, and only if the other rooms were taken."

"I'm not going to say anything," Kíli replied.

Tauriel's frown deepened. "If he asks if you like your room, you should act as enthusiastic about it as possible. Mention that it's smaller than you expected, but make it clear that he has not offended you or made you uncomfortable with this room. We can beat him at his own game."

"Will you sleep in here or in there?" Kíli asked, grinning.

Tauriel leaned down to give him a lingering kiss. "What do you think?" she whispered as she went into her room to get things settled.

Kíli was still smiling widely as he adjusted his shirt and circlet, fidgeted with the beads in his hair from Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, and removed most of the weaponry on his person. He kept the knife in his boot, just in case, but his sword, dagger, and bow were placed on the bed.

"Ready?" Legolas called through the door.

"Ready," Kíli replied as he stepped out. Tauriel stepped out of her room, looking as flawless as ever. She looked to have removed her weapons as well, but Kíli didn't doubt that the small razor blade in the hollow heel of her shoe was still there, in case of an emergency.

"Follow me," Legolas stated. "I'll take you back to my father." Kíli wondered if he could make a remark about Legolas' absence from the negotiations to Thranduil and perhaps have him added to them, but he thought he ought to talk to Tauriel about that first.

The hallways were winding and complicated, but Kíli thought he was getting the hang of them as they reached the throne room. Thranduil was speaking with another elf in there when they entered. To Kíli's surprise, he didn't pause in his conversation to acknowledge them as they stepped inside. Kíli didn't mind, but he knew there were many who would have been insulted. Thranduil was playing a dangerous game.

"Ah, Prince Kíli," Thranduil finally stated when he and the other elf were finished talking. "And Lady Tauriel. Your presence is not entirely necessary during these first negotiations. You may retire to your room if you wish." Turing to Kíli, he added, "I trust your rooms were to your liking?"

"They were lovely, King Thranduil," Kíli replied, inclining his head. "I find their simplicity to be entirely charming." Tauriel's expression barely changed, but Kíli got the feeling she approved of his response. "And I find the presence of Lady Tauriel to be necessary, I'm afraid," he added. "I would ask that she join us."

"Of course." Thranduil looked almost as if he had swallowed something bitter.

"Where shall we be speaking?" Kíli asked in a bright and innocent tone.

"Follow me," Thranduil stated, standing and sweeping out of the room. Kíli raised an eyebrow at Tauriel before following. If Thorin were in Kíli's place, a shouting match would already have broken out, Kíli was sure of it. If Thranduil wanted to keep this peace, he would need to change some of his actions before going to Erebor or inviting Thorin to Mirkwood.

The room Thranduil led them to was incredible. It was larger than the throne room, with a huge oaken table sitting in the middle of it. It seemed to be entirely shaped by the trees around it, which created the walls and leafy ceiling.

"If you will," Thranduil stated, gesturing at the table. Kíli sat down, Tauriel next to him. Thranduil seated himself across from them, sitting with a sort of lazy grace. "Now, to business, unless there is another matter you wish to speak about."

"I always find it best to be direct," Kíli replied. "To business, then."

"Hmm." Thranduil frowned slightly. "If I may be frank, at what worth does King Thorin place our current peace?"

Kíli barely hid a smirk; it was time for not-answers, and not-answers were his specialty. "I am not my uncle. I cannot say for certain."

Thranduil's frown deepened. "If you had to hazard a guess, what would you think?"

Kíli shrugged. "I cannot think that anyone would prefer war to peace, and I know that my uncle enjoys seeing his people die as little as any other ruler."

"War and peace are not our only two options," Thranduil countered.

Kíli sighed. "Ah, but even mere animosity can cause the same damage a war can, and fighting is far more easily stemmed from mutual distrust rather than mutual trust."

"So you believe King Thorin to trust the elves?" Thranduil asked.

Kíli raised an eyebrow. "I don't believe I said that," he replied. "Do you trust the dwarrows of Erebor, King Thranduil? At what worth do you place our current peace?"

"I have not become king by trusting easily," Thranduil replied.

Kíli inclined his head slightly. "Of course. But there must be some level of trust between allies, must there? No peace would last very long without it."

"Unless it were a peace to avoid a mutual destruction," Thranduil countered.

Kíli raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying that we will destroy each other, and ourselves, if we do not engage in this peace?"

"I am saying that my forces are large, as are yours," Thranduil replied. "We would be evenly matched, in the event of a fight, and the losses would be great. Even if one side did emerge victorious, at what cost would that victory be won?"

"Of course," Kíli replied. "And yet, during a peace such as the one you described, a simple thing can destroy it. It would be like smelting a precious metal. If a single impurity is found, its worth immediately plummets. In such a tumultuous peace, a single rumor could bring the entire tentative trust crashing down."

"Do you suggest mutual trust, then?" Thranduil asked, looking dubious.

Kíli gestured to Tauriel. "If there can be ones between our races as close as I am to Lady Tauriel, why can our kinds not be friends? I would not ask that all elves and dwarrows become as intimate friends as I am with Lady Tauriel, but I do not believe we are truly so different as you and my uncle seem to think."

"How would you classify your relationship with Lady Tauriel?" Thranduil asked. Finally, they seemed to be losing at least some of the pretense and simply diving into the heart of the matter Thranduil wished to discuss.

"I do not know that it is something that can be classified," Kíli replied honestly. "After all, it is nothing that has ever occurred before, so far as I am aware. I would not think that a classification even exists."

"But you are dedicated to each other?" Thranduil asked.

"There are many to whom I am dedicated," Kíli replied with a shrug. "I care for Lady Tauriel a great deal, if that is the question you wish to have answered. I find her to be the fairest elf I have ever seen." Considering how much effort Thranduil obviously put into his appearance, Kíli thought it was fairly possible that his indirect slight would hit its mark. Thranduil's face showed no change in expression, but Kíli had expected that to be the case either way. "But King Thranduil, surely this cannot be the affair of which you wished to speak. If it were, you would not have given Lady Tauriel the option to remove herself from this conversation. Surely she could not be absent for a discussion that involves her so intimately."

"Yes." Thranduil's brow furrowed once more, which seemed to be becoming a fairly permanent look. Honestly, Kíli was enjoying this, but he doubted Thranduil felt the same way. "Prince Kíli, as you know, our current truce is made of nothing but words, with nothing to back it. If we do not even have trust between our kinds, I am unsure of how long this peace will last."

"Why is it that you say there is no trust between us?" Kíli asked with false innocence. "I do not believe I have said anything to insinuate that on my part. Is this your way of admitting that you do not trust dwarrows?"

"It was a hypothetical situation," Thranduil replied in a tight voice. "But regardless, our peace could be easily broken. I believe it must be strengthened before we can have true faith in it."

"And in what way would you suggest strengthening it?" Kíli asked.

For half a second, Thranduil's eyes flickered to Tauriel before he looked away. "I would suggest that we attempt to better our relations, as you said before," he replied. "If dwarrows and elves spent more time in each others company, perhaps that will engender more trust between us."

"What steps would you take to go about such a thing?" Kíli asked.

Thranduil's jaw tightened a bit. Kíli was purposefully backing him into a corner and he clearly didn't like it. "I would suggest that more visits be made between Mirkwood and Erebor," he stated. "If my elves spend more time among your dwarrows, perhaps it will help both sides to see their similarities."

"An excellent idea," Kíli complimented. "And, of course, you would need to visit with King Thorin more often, to discover your own similarities. I believe that a personal peace between the two of you would help create a peace between your peoples."

"Perhaps something of the sort could be arranged," Thranduil stated. Gracefully, he rose, his silken robes draping themselves around him as he stood. "I believe that it may be in our mutual best interests to pause our talk for a while in favor of eating. What say you on that idea?"

"I cannot protest it," Kíli replied, standing as well. Tauriel rose next to him. "Shall we fetch Prince Legolas as well, so he may eat with us?"

Kíli thought he saw Thranduil's expression tighten slightly. It seemed the relationship between Thranduil and his own son was as rocky as it seemed. "I will extend the invitation to him as well, of course," he replied. "If you will follow me, I will lead you to where we may eat."

"Lead the way," Kíli replied, inclining his head slightly as Thranduil swept out of the room. Tapping Tauriel on the shoulder, Kíli whispered in his quietest voice, "Thoughts?"

"Later," Tauriel replied simply. Kíli nodded. That was probably for the best.

Thus far, he thought, the negotiations had been going rather well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if allowing visiting dignitaries to freshen up is truly an elf custom. To the extent of my knowledge, I made that up. I also don't know if Thranduil truly didn't let Legolas sit in on negotiations.
> 
> I believe Kíli would be very good at negotiating with Thranduil, as he is in this fic. He's witty and able to avoid answering things directly. However, I don't think Kíli ever canonically is involved with any negotiations of this sort, so I could be wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

The lunch went surprisingly well, as did the rest of the negotiations during the day. Kíli was skilled in not answering Thranduil's questions directly, which was, after all, sort of the point of the negotiations. Finally, when the day ended, Kíli and Tauriel retired to their rooms.

"I hate this damn circlet," Kíli hissed, yanking it off his head and slamming it onto the chair. "Blasted uncomfortable thing."

"I think today went as well as could be expected," Tauriel stated, unbuttoning her surcoat. "You are skilled at answering questions indirectly."

"Finally, the time when my natural talent at being annoying comes in handy."

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "Perhaps. But overall, I think things are going well thus far."

"Should I mention something about wanting Legolas to join us?" Kíli asked as Tauriel began to undress.

She frowned slightly, looking up. "Hmm?"

"Legolas," Kíli repeated. "I'd like it if he joined us during the negotiations."

"But Thranduil hasn't invited him to do so," Tauriel countered.

Kíli shrugged. "Perhaps I could mention that I'd like for him to be there."

"Why?"

"Because I think he should be," Kíli replied, confused.

Tauriel shook her head. "No, what is the reasoning you'll tell Thranduil? If you simply tell him that you think he ought to be there, he may not agree, but if you have a specific reason for his presence, then perhaps he'll allow it."

"Legolas will have to be in contact with the dwarrows of Erebor quite often," Kíli replied, thinking wildly, "and it would be useful for him to know the parameters of our peace."

"And?" Tauriel asked.

Kíli frowned. "And he may be called upon to help end disputes while in Erebor, for which he'll need more knowledge of the specifics of our truce."

"And?"

"And he will be king after Thranduil, so he ought to be in negotiations, as the heir, as any reasonable leader would know," Kíli added irritably.

Tauriel smirked. "I wouldn't mention the last one."

Kíli sighed. "Why doesn't his father trust him? Why is he so cold?"

"He's been that way as long as I can remember," Tauriel replied with a shrug. "But I think it may be because of the death of his wife."

"Legolas' mother?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel nodded. "She died before I was born, fighting orcs in Gundabad," she replied. "Legolas does not like to speak of it. Nor does Thranduil. They say he has never been the same since the death of his wife."

"That's terrible," Kíli murmured. "I'm so sorry for their loss."

"Legolas was younger than I when it happened," Tauriel added. "And he is around a thousand years my senior, so it was long ago that it occurred. He was but a child when she died."

"And now, Thranduil distances himself from even his own son because she is gone?" Kíli asked. He sighed. "The loss of a loved one is traumatic, but the way he acts is inexcusable. My mother lost my father before I was born, but she was never anything less than a loving mother to myself and Fíli."

"Your father died before your birth?" Tauriel asked, sounding curious. Kíli assumed she'd never thought it polite to ask before.

"Aye, scarcely two months before I was born," Kíli replied. "Fíli was five. He hardly remembers him. But our mother tells us stories sometimes. He had golden hair, like Fíli's. He used to braid his mustache, which Fíli took to doing as well once the hair was long enough. Mother says that Fíli is more like our father's side of the family and I'm more like hers."

"You and Thorin are similar in many ways," Tauriel replied.

Kíli nodded. "Yes, but Mother always compares me to Frerin, her other brother. He died in the battle of Azanulbizar." Kíli smiled softly. "Mother says he was almost as reckless as I. My runestone once belonged to him, years ago. My mother kept it for nearly a century after his death before giving it to me when we left to reclaim Erebor."

"You should not have lost so much of your family before you could even know them," Tauriel murmured.

Kíli sighed. "I'd rather lose them before I met them than lose them after. I never knew Frerin or my father, so I can't really miss them. But when I thought Uncle Thorin was going to die, after the Battle, it hurt more than the thought of their deaths ever could. I thought I would lose myself in the sheer agony of the thought."

"But he did not die," Tauriel murmured.

Kíli smiled softly. "But he did not," he repeated. "What of your parents? I know they died when you were young, and I'm sorry for your loss. But I will admit I'm curious. How young were you? How well do you remember them?"

"My parents died when I had not yet even reached one hundred years old," Tauriel told him, her eyes suddenly seeming very far away. "I have few memories of them. Elves mature more slowly than dwarrows, so I was still a child at the time. They went out to fight orcs who were encroaching on the forest, and I stayed here with Legolas. He was helping me to shoot a bow, I remember. And Thranduil entered the room and told me that my parents had died." Kíli could imagine it, little Tauriel with Legolas, struggling with a bow, and Thranduil, as cold as ice, informing her of her parents' death. "He told me that I would be his ward and under his protection," Tauriel continued. "I didn't understand what it meant. Legolas explained it to me after Thranduil left, and I cried. He comforted me." Tauriel sighed. "Legolas was as family to me, but Thranduil never truly was. If I needed comfort, I could never go to him for it. In many ways, Legolas was both brother and father to me."

"I find that I like Thranduil less and less the longer we speak about him," Kíli remarked.

Tauriel sighed. "I do not think him to be bad or cruel, not in his heart. But when his wife died, I believe something within him died as well. It was after that happened that he became cold and closed off. I believe he was afraid."

"Afraid?"

Tauriel nodded. "The death of his wife hurt him deeply. I believe he was afraid of feeling that pain again. If he distances himself from everyone and does not allow himself to love so deeply, he will not hurt so deeply if they leave him, as his wife did."

"So he's willing to live like that?" Kíli asked in disbelief. "Out of touch with his own family? Is it not better to love and risk the loss than to be cold and dead inside, like Thranduil has become?"

"Apparently he doesn't think so," Tauriel replied, shrugging. "It saddens me to see it. Legolas has told me stories of how Thranduil used to be. Once, he was kind and caring. He used to play with Legolas. He taught him how to use his first bow. But when his wife died, it was almost as if all that love died along with her."

"I suppose I must thank Mahal my mother did not feel the same way after the death of my father," Kíli murmured. "It is truly an unforgivable thing to do to your children."

"Shall we speak of lighter things?" Tauriel asked. She sat on the bed, wearing nothing but a thin shift. Kíli began undressing, stripping to only his smallclothes. "Tomorrow, perhaps, we can braid each other's hair before going to see Thranduil. Of course, we must not make it too obvious, but if Thranduil wishes for us to wed, perhaps he would be gladdened to see a symbol of our affection."

"I love to braid your hair," Kíli murmured, reaching out and running his fingers through it. "Your hair is smoother than a river, brighter than the sun, and more beautiful than all the gems in the world."

"You flatter me," Tauriel argued, a slight blush on her cheekbones.

Kíli shook his head. "Nay, I speak but the truth," he replied. "How could anyone see you and see anything less than a goddess of beauty? I do not know that anyone could be more beautiful than you, even the undying gods."

"And who could be more handsome than you?" Tauriel countered. "Your eyes are warm and soft, your hair is thick and strong. Your smile could move even the hardest of stones."

"You flatter me," Kíli parroted.

Tauriel rolled her eyes. "And you love it."

Kíli shrugged. "Well, yes, but that's beside the point, isn't it?"

Tauriel sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to Kíli's lips. "I love you."

Kíli grinned up at her. "And I you," he replied. "It's nice how these things work out, isn't it?"

"I remember when I thought my feelings to be unrequited," Tauriel mused.

Kíli huffed out a laugh. "As do I. Vividly. I loved you since I first saw you, but for so long, I thought you didn't feel the same way about me." Kíli sighed. "I would have continued to love you anyway, and I would have continued to spend as much time with you as possible, but I'm very happy you feel the same way I do."

"As am I," Tauriel replied. "I didn't realize I loved you until I knew you were dying. When the orc told us that you'd been poisoned, I felt as if my heart would stop, and that was when I knew."

"I think we talked about it as soon as we could, though," Kíli replied slowly. "It was not a conversation we could have had before the Battle, and things were too busy in the preparations for the coronation. I think when we spoke of it, the night after the coronation, was the perfect time to do so."

"I'm glad we spoke of it," Tauriel murmured. "I planned to tell you of my feelings, but you spoke first. Your words were more elegant than mine."

"I seem to remember stumbling over my words quite a bit," Kíli laughed.

Tauriel smiled. "But you also called me more precious to you than any gems, and spoke in the most wonderful words about my beauty. How could I not love you after that?"

"What would you have said?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel sighed. "Even now, I'm not sure how I would have worded it. Something about your laugh, and how happy your smile makes me, and how I could not live in a world without you in it."

"Your words sound elegant enough to me."

Tauriel smiled. "You're too kind," she murmured. She lay back on the bed. "We ought to sleep. I doubt Thranduil will let us sleep in tomorrow morning."

"You'll stay in here?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel nodded. "I will stay with you."

Kíli lay down, curling into her arms. "I'm glad of it," he murmured. He fell asleep quickly, but once he was asleep, he wished he hadn't.

_"Kíli, watch out!" Fíli cried. The Battle of the Five Armies was raging around them, elves and Men and dwarves fighting orcs and goblins. Kíli ducked, barely avoiding a swing of a sword that would have taken off his head. "You're being reckless, little brother," Fíli told him, a grin on his face._

_"I think you're being rather unfair," Kíli countered. "We're fighting a war, after all. Even those who are ridiculously practical can get themselves into trouble."_

_"Speaking of trouble," Fíli replied grimly, pointing. Thorin was in the middle of a group of orcs, fighting viciously. He was outnumbered, though, and Kíli didn't know that he could last much longer._

_"Shall we?" he asked Fíli, gesturing grandly with his sword and twisting it into a stab at the last second, killing a goblin immediately._

_Fíli grinned._ _"We shall."_

_Immediately, they both plunged into the thick of the fighting, their swords glinting in the light as they drove over towards Thorin._

_"Uncle!" Kíli cried, beaming as Thorin looked up at him. "Looks like you could use some aid."_

_"I suppose I should have expected you," Thorin stated, not breaking form for a moment. "Be careful."_

_"Of course!" Fíli replied, blocking a swing of a blade with one of his swords and killing his opponent with the other. Thorin smiled slightly._

_Then a bloody blade tore through his chest, his eyes going wide and then dull as the blade was pulled back out and his body crumpled._

_"Uncle!" Kíli screamed, rushing to Thorin's side._

_Azog was behind him, looking at the blade extending from his arm._ _"So falls the line of Durin," he stated coldly, his sword about to descend on Kíli's neck._

_"No!" Suddenly, Fíli was there, blocking the attack with his own body. The sword slashed through his back instead of Kíli's throat, blood spurting everywhere. Kíli screamed in horror, immediately trying to stop the bleeding with his hands, but he couldn't, there was too much blood. Fíli caught his eyes for half a second, his hand squeezing Kíli's, and then his eyes went dull like Thorin's and he was gone and Kíli couldn't stop screaming and the battle was still raging around him but he didn't care because Fíli and Thorin were_ dead _and what did it matter if he died too? They were gone, and-_

"Kíli! Kíli, love, it's merely a dream. Kíli, wake up, my darling!"

Kíli's eyes tore open, showing Tauriel's worried face over his. Blinking away afterimages of the fighting from his dream, he attempted to ground himself and remember where he was. He was in a bed, Tauriel was lying next to him, they were in their room in Mirkwood. The battle was a year and a half ago. Thorin and Fíli both survived. They were back in Erebor. Azog was dead. They were safe, he was safe, everything was alright.

"A dream of the battle?" Tauriel asked quietly when Kíli's breathing slowed to a less ragged rate.

Kíli nodded. "I haven't had one in so long," he replied hoarsely. While the dreams had come frequently in the months after the battle, they'd become less common over the past year. "I admit, I thought they were gone."

"What happened?" Tauriel asked quietly. "Do you wish to speak of it?"

"It was the same as the old ones," Kíli replied, sitting up. Phantom pain flared in his leg and he reached down to massage the old scar. "Thorin and Fíli were killed, by Azog this time. I didn't get to Thorin in time to save him, and Fíli took a blow that was meant for me and died in my arms."

"They are safe," Tauriel murmured, laying a gentle hand on Kíli's leg. "They are safe, as are we. Azog is dead."

"I know," Kíli whispered, leaning tentatively against Tauriel. He needed the warmth of her body to reassure him that he wasn't alone, that she was alive. "I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Legolas' mother comes from _The Battle of Five Armies_. What Kíli says about his family - both his father and Frerin - is all of my own creation. Tauriel's backstory is based on the few facts that we know about her youth.


	8. Chapter 8

As the days went on, the negotiations became decidedly less fun.

When the week began to draw to a close, Kíli found himself becoming rather conflicted. While he didn't want to leave Tauriel, he couldn't wait to leave the rather stifling atmosphere of Mirkwood. He'd managed to talk Thranduil into allowing Legolas to sit in on the negotiations, but that was all he was allowed to do. Thranduil didn't let Legolas speak. Meanwhile, discussions of the relationship between Kíli and Tauriel had wormed their way into the ideas on how to better relations between Mirkwood and Erebor. Thranduil became less and less subtle about his clear desire for a marriage or some other declaration of their relationship. Even though the idea did sound rather appealing to Kíli, he was beginning to think that he and Tauriel would pointedly never get married, if only just so as not to give into Thranduil's urging.

He never claimed not to be petty.

Finally, the last day of negotiations arrived. "How blatant do you think Thranduil will be today?" Kíli asked curiously as he sat down on the bed, letting Tauriel run a brush through his hair. "After all, it's my last day. His last opportunity to pester both of us."

"I don't doubt he'll continue to discuss it with me after you leave," Tauriel replied as she began to weave delicate braids through Kíli's hair. He frowned slightly as he felt her do it. Something about the braids seemed different than his usual ones.

"You could come with me to Rivendell, then he wouldn't be able to," Kíli offered.

Tauriel sighed. "You know as well as I that I would prefer to travel with you to Imladris, but I need to stay here." She continued to make thin braids with a featherlight touch. She was clearly doing a different style than usual.

"I will miss you deeply," Kíli murmured.

Tauriel pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek as she finished of the final braid. "And I you," she replied as she handed him the mirror. Kíli looked at his hair, a smile spreading across his face. Although his hair was adorned with the dwarfish beads and clasp made for him by Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur, the overall style was distinctly elvish.

"Is the style to your liking?" Tauriel asked with a smile.

Kíli pressed a kiss to her lips. "Absolutely," he replied. "May I do yours?"

Tauriel grinned. "Would I ever refuse?" she asked, shifting to the side to allow Kíli better access to her hair. He split it into four parts - the top, the left, the right, and the middle. Working with deft fingers, he wove tiny intricate braids into the top and made a band across the top of Tauriel's head, covered in delicate braids. With the left and right, he made thick braids and turned them into spiral buns on either side of her head, and with the last part of her hair, he made a braid that fell down her back. It was a fairly formal dwarf style. Dís wore it often. The length of Tauriel's hair made it a bit more difficult to style, but Kíli managed it. It looked beautiful on her.

"Have you finished?" Tauriel asked when his hands finally stilled.

Kíli handed her the mirror. "Is the style to your liking?" he asked teasingly.

Tauriel turned, beaming. "Absolutely," she replied, punctuating the word with a kiss. "Is this the same style your mother wears?"

"Similar, yes," Kíli replied. "I needed something sufficiently beautiful for your hair, of course."

"You flatter me too much," Tauriel scolded, pushing Kíli away gently. "I cannot believe I am as beautiful as you say."

Kíli gasped. "How can you say such things?" he demanded. "How can you doubt your own radiance? Clearly, I do not speak of your beauty often enough. I must fix that. While we are apart, I will save up a store of compliments for you, which I may use when we meet again in Lothlórien. I will make you aware of how beautiful you are if it's the last thing I do."

"I do not believe it will be quite so perilous," Tauriel teased.

Kíli shrugged. "You can never tell," he replied. "Perhaps my compliments will be overheard by someone, and in a fit of jealousy, they will tear me apart to get to you. Or, alternatively, they may tear you apart to get to me."

"Your modesty is your most defining trait," Tauriel told him with a magnificently straight face.

Kíli nodded solemnly. "I agree. It's my greatest virtue, truly." Tauriel's lips twitched. "Wouldn't you say so? I have never said anything vain in all my years of life, so far as I know," Kili added, hoping to make Tauriel laugh. "I hardly enough know what vanity is."

"You foolish dwarrow," Tauriel laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Kíli beamed. He had accomplished his mission. "Put on your circlet and let us leave. Thranduil will be expecting us."

"Must we?" Kíli groaned.

Tauriel raised an eyebrow. "Do you wish to create an incident?" she countered. "Thranduil would not take it lightly if you were to slight him by missing a day of negotiations. I shudder to think the ensuing arguments, especially once King Thorin is dragged into matters."

"Your point is sound," Kíli grumbled. "As much as I wish it were not. Come then, let us be off." Kíli stood and crossed to the door, followed by Tauriel. "Thranduil will not object to our hair, will he?" Kíli asked suddenly, hand on the doorknob. He didn't particularly care for himself, considering it was his last day in Mirkwood, but he didn't want to make things more difficult for Tauriel, as she was staying.

"I cannot imagine he would," Tauriel replied, shaking her head. "I think it more likely to please him. He may be more insufferable about the potential of a marriage, but I don't mind."

"If you are sure," Kíli replied, turning the doorknob and stepping out into the hallway.

Thranduil did the smallest of double takes as they entered the negotiation room, his eyes fixed on their hair for a few seconds before he remembered himself; Legolas smirked slightly from his seat. He, Kíli remembered, had seen their hair done like this before. They'd done it before when he was visiting Erebor. Apparently, he hadn't told Thranduil of it.

"Prince Kíli, Lady Tauriel," Thranduil stated, abruptly returning to business. "Have a seat. Prince Kíli, today is the last day before you leave us, is it not?"

"Aye," Kíli replied, nodding. "Tomorrow I leave for Rivendell, then I will travel on to Lothlórien before returning home to Erebor."

"I hope you have enjoyed our hospitality in your visit here," Thranduil stated mildly.

Kíli nodded. "Of course, King Thranduil. Your hospitality has been exemplary indeed." The way Kíli was treated in Mirkwood was constantly on the brink of being offensive, considering his rank, but Kíli personally didn't mind. Tauriel insisted that he ought to clearly state that he didn't mind his simplistic treatment, so as to make sure Thranduil didn't win in the game. Kíli was more than willing to do so. "The simple pleasures of Mirkwood are a welcome breath of fresh air after the formalities in Erebor."

"I am glad to hear it," Thranduil replied, although he sounded anything but glad. Kíli, for his part, was constantly toeing the line between being needlessly irksome and a cagey negotiator. He enjoyed playing the part immensely.

"Have we any matters to finish up today?" Kíli asked, folding his hands on the table. "I believe we have discussed your concerns about the potential impermanence of the truce between our peoples. Is there anything else you specifically wish to discuss?"

"I must admit, I still fear for our truce, were some petty argument to come in the way of it," Thranduil replied. Kíli barely stifled a sigh. "I believe a more permanent bond between our peoples is necessary to keep fighting from breaking out."

"As you have said," Kíli replied, inclining his head. "However, you have not been able to enumerate any potential bonds that could be done. Anyway, is it not a show of our peace that you have placed your ward in Erebor as an emissary? Is the friendship between the prince of Mirkwood and the princes of Erebor not enough, in your eyes?"

"A friendship can be broken," Thranduil replied, shaking his head. "I wish for something more permanent, something binding that would be declared for all elves of Mirkwood and dwarrows of Erebor."

"It sounds to me, my king," Tauriel stated mildly, "that you wish to follow the human and dwarrow tradition of arranging a marriage to strengthen an alliance. Have you forgotten that elves do not think in such ways? Such an arrangement may distance you from your own people, as there will no doubt be many who do not agree with the idea of forcing a marriage upon two who do not wish it."

"If there were two who did wish to marry-" Thranduil began, but Kíli interrupted him, not particularly caring about propriety anymore.

"If there were two who wished to marry, they would do so of their own volition, would they not?"

Thranduil's face grew stormy for half a second before he regained control of his expressions. "Perhaps we may continue these negotiations later today," he stated. "I have a few matters to which I must attend this morning." He stood, the others mimicking him. "Thank you for your understanding." Thranduil swept out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

"That was beautifully done," Kíli complimented Tauriel, grinning widely. "Glorious, truly."

"Your words were well-picked as well," Tauriel replied, a smile on her face. "Legolas, what thought you of these negotiations?"

"I think that, with the two of you and my father as teachers, I will be a master negotiator when the time comes that I must use these skills," Legolas replied, shaking his head fondly. "I believe you three have managed to take what could have been a straightforward discussion that would last only one day and dragged it out through this whole week. Have you actually gotten anything done?"

"Not really," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "That's what negotiation is, Legolas. Talking for hours upon hours and having nothing to show for it when you finish."

"I was surprised that you mentioned marriage outright," Legolas told Tauriel, turning to her. "I thought you would leave my father to bring that up himself."

"I grew tired of the dancing around the topic," Tauriel replied with a delicate shrug. "If we bring up the issue now and potentially counter it before Thranduil even has a chance to truly make his point, we can prevent it from coming up in conversation again quite as often."

"Considering it is my father we're speaking of, that is perhaps a vain hope," Legolas countered.

Tauriel sighed. "I live in hope, regardless."

Kíli leaned against Tauriel's arm. "I hate to leave you alone to deal with Thranduil," he murmured.

"I'll do what I can," Legolas countered, sounding stung.

Tauriel laughed. "Don't feel insulted, Legolas. Kíli just wants me to go with him to Rivendell and will say anything at all if he feels it might persuade me."

"Guilty as charged," Kíli replied with a slight grin. "Can you blame me? I'll miss you so much."

"And I will miss you, but this is what we have to do. You know that as well as I," Tauriel replied.

Kíli sighed. "Unfortunately," he muttered under his breath.

Legolas sighed. "The two of you are repulsive in your love. How on earth does your brother stand watching it all the time, Kíli?"

"Fíli just teases me about it all the time," Kíli replied easily, shrugging. "And he avoids us when we're being, as he calls it, 'disgustingly coupley.' I imagine the two of you would enjoy complaining about us together sometime, actually."

"I wouldn't complain if you knew the meaning of subtlety," Legolas muttered under his breath.

Kíli chuckled. "One day, young Legolas-"

"I'm older than you by nigh upon two thousand years!" Legolas protested.

Kíli ignored him. "One day, you will find someone you love as much as I love my dear Tauriel. And on that day, the word subtlety will lose all meaning. On that day, you will no longer have any desire to hide the emotions you feel for that person. On that day, you will become as repulsive in your love, as disgustingly coupley, as Tauriel and myself." Kíli grinned wickedly. "And, of course, on that day, I will begin teasing you unrepentantly. You'll never have a dull moment again, I can promise you that."

"I'm not entirely sure I want that day to come to pass," Legolas replied dryly.

"You do," Tauriel replied, placing a hand on Kíli's shoulder. "Even if you don't think it important now, the moment it happens, you'll wonder how you lived without it. You do want it to happen. Trust me, Legolas. You'll enjoy it when it does."

"Not to say that it's necessary for all people to feel that way, or that people can't lead fulfilling lives without another person, but if you desire it, the union between two as close as myself and Tauriel can be rather wonderful," Kíli added. "I think you'll enjoy it, Legolas. I know I'll enjoy teasing you about it myself. We'll have such fun."

"That my be reason enough for me never to enter into a relationship," Legolas muttered under his breath.

Kíli burst out laughing. "Ah, Legolas! Don't spoil my fun like that! And don't sacrifice your own happiness to get back at me. It would be an exceedingly foolish thing to do."

"As foolish as you?" Legolas countered.

Kíli clapped a hand to his heart. "Oh, cruel words from one I thought to be my friend! I did not think you capable of such callous indifference, Legolas. How could you make such accusations towards me?"

"Accusations?" Legolas replied innocently. "I made no accusation, my friend. I only speak the truth."

Kíli laughed, unable to help it. "Excellent, Legolas, truly. You will make a wonderful negotiator when the time comes, I'm certain of it."

"I hear footsteps," Tauriel stated before Legolas had time to respond. "Thranduil is returning, I believe."

"Wonderful," Kíli muttered under his breath.

Tauriel smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Be strong, my love. One day more."

"One day until I leave you here," Kíli countered. "What conflicting emotions! To stay is to be with you, but to leave is to escape Thranduil. I wish for both at once."

"Hush, you foolish dwarrow," Tauriel scolded playfully, pushing him slightly. "Thranduil is here."

The doors to the room swung open, revealing Thranduil on the other side. "I apologize for the interruption," he stated grandly, sweeping in and sitting down. Kíli sat, seeing Tauriel and Legolas do the same out of the corner of his eye. "I had matters that needed attention."

"Of course," Kíli replied, inclining his head. "I understand entirely."

"We were discussing ways to strengthen our peace, were we not?" Thranduil asked.

Kíli barely managed to hide a sigh. "We were, King Thranduil."

This was going to be a _long_ last day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elves almost never partake in arranged marriages, as they believe that marriage should only be for love. In my mind, Thranduil wouldn't mind using Tauriel as a pawn like that regardless, especially since she and Kíli are already together.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, today you leave us, Prince Kíli," Thranduil declared as he stood at the gates of Mirkwood, Legolas and Tauriel beside him. Kíli was just outside the gates, his pack over his shoulders and his weapons strapped to his body. The morning was early still. Kíli hadn't even eaten a proper meal before preparing to leave the woods. He wanted to make as good time on his travels to Rivendell as possible, and while leaving when the sun had barely risen didn't really mean that he would be much earlier, he didn't want to delay either. Despite not wanting to leave Tauriel, he was more than ready to leave Thranduil and his politics behind.

"That I do," Kíli replied, inclining his head. "I will miss the hospitality of Mirkwood as I travel to Rivendell, I am sure. While I enjoyed your simplicity, sleeping in the open is a bit more simple than I prefer." Thranduil didn't show a visible reaction, but Kíli hadn't been getting reactions based on his comments about the sparsity of his living quarters for days. He didn't expect any.

"And you will share the results of our negotiations with King Thorin when you return to Erebor, I trust?" Thranduil asked in a slightly strained voice.

Kíli nodded. "I will be sure to tell King Thorin of everything that passed while I was here," he replied. Thranduil's face tightened a bit. Kíli knew as well as he did that there were some things that Thorin wouldn't like to hear. He didn't actually plan on telling Thorin any of those things - he didn't want an incident on his hands - but he did enjoy the idea of making Thranduil squirm a bit. Considering how Thranduil had acted the entire time Kíli visited Mirkwood, the idea of giving that discomfort back to him made Kíli feel better, although he knew it was petty.

"And you will consider the comments I made on increasing the endurance of our truce, yes?" Thranduil added.

Kíli nodded. "Of course I will. And I will speak to Lord Elrond about it when I reach Rivendell, as well as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn in Lothlórien." Kíli was fairly certain none of them felt as Thranduil did, but he would be sure to mention it anyway. "I'm sure that we'll find a way to make our peace durable enough for you, King Thranduil."

"I hope so as well," Thranduil replied. "I wish you safe travels." He inclined his head slightly to Kíli. Kíli bowed back, unable to help but feel relieved that these were the last dealings he would have to have with Thranduil for quite some time.

"Thank you for your kind wishes." Thranduil turned on his heel and swept back into Mirkwood.

Once he was out of sight, Legolas stepped forward, smiling softly at Kíli. "I hope your travels are safe and enjoyable. Have fun in Imladris, but make sure that you and the twins don't make Lord Elrond too miserable."

"We'll do our best," Kíli replied, gripping Legolas' proffered forearm. "But you know how Elladan and Elrohir are. They'll take any excuse to make trouble."

"Only they?" Legolas asked teasingly.

Kíli shrugged. "Perhaps I can do so as well."

Legolas laughed, clapping Kíli on the shoulder. "Be safe, _mellon nîn_ ," he told him. Kíli frowned slightly, not understanding the Sindarin. It wasn't a phrase he recognized from Tauriel's lessons or her own murmured Sindarin that he loved so much to hear. "My friend," Legolas translated, his smile wide.

Kíli smiled back. "I accept the title with joy in my heart."

Legolas stepped back and Tauriel swept in and gave Kíli a tight hug. Although they had said their goodbyes the night before and earlier that morning, Kíli had known that she would wish for another farewell as he truly left.

"Be careful," she whispered in his ear before pulling away. Kíli smiled at her. She had told him to be careful no less than two dozen times already that morning, and the sun hadn't even fully risen.

"Of course I will be," he replied easily, pressing a quick kiss to Tauriel's lips. "And I will miss you every moment that we are parted."

"Travel quickly," Tauriel told him softly, pulling away, "and those moments may be few."

Kíli grabbed her and drew her in for another, longer kiss. "I will be as quick as I can," he promised her, leaning their foreheads together. "I will not spend a second away from you that I don't have to, I swear it."

"I am glad to hear it," Tauriel murmured. "And remember: do not get hurt," she added, pulling away slightly to look Kíli dead in the eye. "I swear that the lecture I will give you if you are is one you will not easily forget."

"A fate I would do anything to avoid," Kíli replied cheekily, grinning. "I will be careful, Tauriel. You needn't worry about me."

"I would believe that more if you were capable of taking care of yourself," Tauriel retorted.

Kíli shook his head sadly. "Such cruel words! I am _perfectly_ capable of taking care of myself. I lived for seventy-seven years without you!"

"Yes, but you had Fíli then. And still, I'm not quite sure how you survived," Tauriel retorted.

Kíli sighed. "Such a lack of faith. And from my own dear love, no less! Will these insults never cease!"

"Just promise me to be careful, you fool," Tauriel scolded.

Kíli smiled at her. "I will be. Truly, you needn't worry."

"I doubt she'll do anything else the entire time you're gone," Legolas muttered under his breath. Tauriel elbowed him in the side, eliciting a soft yelp as he rubbed at the spot, a betrayed expression on his face.

Kíli laughed. "I'll miss you both."

Tauriel smiled softly at him. "And we will miss you, my love. Now, go. The sooner you leave, the sooner we may be reunited in Lothlórien."

"Ah, I see how it is," Kíli sighed. "Very well, my cruel mistress. I will leave you, if only so I may see you again in all due haste."

"I love you, you foolish dwarrow," Tauriel murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Kíli's head. "Now, leave, and _watch yourself_!"

"I will do as my lady commands," Kíli replied, saluting lazily. "Farewell, Legolas!"

"I wish you all the luck in the world on your journey," Legolas called.

"I will see you again as soon as the gods see fit," Kíli told Tauriel, smiling over his shoulder as he walked away. He thought he saw tears sparkling in her eyes, but he couldn't quite tell. His vision was slightly blurred by unshed tears of his own.

The sun had barely risen, so the forest of Mirkwood was yet shadowed. Kíli looked down at the path below his feet. "Don't you go running off on me like you did last time," he muttered under his breath, remembering the difficulties the Company experienced in staying on the twisting path. Tauriel had assured him that things were different, and it had seemed so on the way to Thranduil's palace, but the trip from the palace to the other end of Mirkwood would be longer, and he would be alone.

Kíli sighed. He disliked being alone. He always had. He craved other people's presence, their words and laughter. He rarely traveled alone for that reason. Before the trip to Erebor, he was almost never without Fíli by his side, and since then, if he wasn't beside Fíli, he was beside Tauriel. He felt loneliness keenly and hated it.

Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter at the moment.

Kíli kicked a stone, watching it bounce away from him. There was little company he could think to seek out. Radagast lived in the forests of Mirkwood, he knew, but he didn't know where and he didn't particularly want to wander around in Mirkwood until he found him. Nor would it help at all in his journey, as he doubted it was on his way. No, Kíli decided, the best thing to do was to continue on to Rivendell alone, as little as he enjoyed the solitude, and arrive there as soon as he could.

Although he knew he wouldn't be able to sustain it for too long - dwarves were built to be sprinters, not distance runners - Kíli sped up from a walk to a run, racing down the path as quickly as he could. He laughed as he ran, the wind streaming through his hair. Hir circlet kept it from becoming too wild at first, but he tore it off his head, clutching it in his hand, and felt his hair tangle into a mess. He felt freer than he had in the time in Mirkwood, and to be honest, freer than he often felt in Erebor as well. He could be a child again, running with no thought to his responsibilities, which now were so numerous. The physical exertion helped keep his mind off of his loneliness as well-

Then Kíli stepped wrong, or perhaps the rock under his foot shifted, and he collapsed, his leg suddenly coming alight with pain. He gasped, reaching for the old scar and massaging it gently until the pain died down again, fading to more manageable levels. Once it had, he stowed his circlet in his pack before carefully levering himself to his feet with the help of a tree near the path. His leg bore his weight and seemed well enough for him to begin walking again, if with a bit of a limp.

It had been a year and a half since his leg was injured, and yet Kíli still felt its pain occasionally. On the exact anniversary of the injury, he fell so ill he was confined to his bed for the day, although he felt almost normal the days before and after. Both Tauriel and Elrond had told Kíli that the wound was unlikely to ever heal completely. The scar still looked angrier and fresher than a scar of its age ought to, and the occasional pain occurred far more frequently than it would were it a normal wound. Morgul blades, Tauriel taught Kíli, were magical and poisonous. While a Morgul arrow, such as the one with which Kíli was shot, was less powerful than a full blade, it was still more than dangerous enough. Had it not been for Tauriel's timely arrival and healing, Kíli would not have survived.

And yet, even the most powerful of elven healing wasn't always enough to fully heal a Morgul wound. Kíli spoke with Lord Celeborn shortly after the Battle of the Five Armies about it, considering that, as he was known as the wisest of all elves (according to Tauriel), he might know something more than the others did. He told Kíli that, in stories he heard about circumstances involving Morgul blades, the injured party never healed entirely. With that in mind, Kíli didn't think it was particularly surprising that his sprint had provoked the wave of pain. That didn't mean he liked it. He hated the ugly scar on his leg and the pain it could still bring him. But at least he had survived. Lord Celeborn had also told him that only a fraction of those wounded by Morgul blades lived to tell the tale.

The pain from the stumble had dulled to almost nothing. Kíli sighed as he continued to trudge along the path. He already missed Tauriel, despite the fact that he hadn't even been separated from her for an hour. He missed the warmth of her presence, the smell of her skin, the sound of her laugh. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair and have her run her fingers through his in return.

Fíli and Legolas were right. They were repulsively, disgustingly in love. Kíli adored every minute of it.

Suddenly, something shifted in the leaves next to Kíli, immediately putting him on guard. Tauriel said that the spiders all seemed to be gone, but Kíli wasn't about to blindly believe that, especially considering she had no evidence of her own that that was true. And even if the spiders were gone, he didn't doubt there were other creatures in Mirkwood that could do damage of their own. He was not about to face one unprepared.

The same rustling happened again, prompting Kíli to silently slide his sword from its sheath and pull out his dagger with his other hand. Perhaps the culprit was something as innocent as a rabbit, but considering what he had faced before between the trees in Mirkwood, he thought it better to be safe than sorry.

Kíli swore loudly a moment later as an enormous spider burst from the trees, lunging towards him. "I knew the stories of your disappearance were too good to be true," he groaned as he swiped at the spider with his sword, parrying the spider's attempt to whack him with a hairy leg. He was glad that he was wearing the chain mail from Fíli when the spider jabbed at him with one leg, definitely leaving bruises but not piercing skin. "Disgusting creature."

The spider hissed, making some sort of strange clicking sound as Kíli sliced a long cut down its leg. It attempted to scuttle backwards, but Kíli threw his dagger, the blade stabbing right into the spider's head. With a screech that no spider should have been able to make, the creature fell to the side and died.

Kíli reclaimed his dagger, wiping the blood off on the ground and resolving to take care of it better later. For the moment, he slid the dagger back in its sheath, replaced the sword as well, and took off at a sprint, ignoring the mild complaints his leg put up about the exertion. If there was one spider, he didn't want to risk that there would be more to follow, and considering what he had seen of the spiders the last time he'd been in their area of Mirkwood, he didn't doubt more were coming.

When Kíli had put a decent amount of distance between himself and the corpse of the spider, he slowed to a stop, bending over and bracing his arms on his knees. His leg ached steadily, but he knew the best thing to do was to continue walking slowly, so as to let the muscles cool off. He hoped he was far enough away from the spider to be safe.

The spiders, he mused, had been in Mirkwood before because of the darkness in Dol Guldur. Gandalf had told them that much. Or, rather, he hadn't ever said it outright, but he had _implied_ it, which was the most he ever seemed to do. But the power in Dol Guldur had been banished. Lady Galadriel had sent it away. They had been told that Sauron was not beaten, but he was weakened enough that he was not likely to make another such stand for years.

And yet, Kíli had found a spider in Mirkwood, when they should have been gone. They should have left with their master, but this one hadn't. Kíli had no proof that there was more than the one, but he couldn't help but feel that there were multiple spiders lurking in the trees. They were quiet until they got close enough to attack, it seemed. For all Kíli knew, they could be surrounding him at that moment.

He sped up his walk with a slight sigh. The only solution to that, he supposed, was to get out of Mirkwood as fast as he possibly could. His original plans had him spending a few more days in the forest. However, he thought that, if he walked quickly, he could be out of them in one or two. Of course, he would still have the trip from the edge of Mirkwood to Rivendell, but honestly, he was worried less about that than he was about the spiders in the forest itself. He would be in safer territory when he left the forest.

There was another rustle, prompting Kíli to yank out his sword, but no spider was forthcoming. He had no idea how he was going to sleep that night. Perhaps, he thought, he could walk through the night instead and sleep only once he left the woods. It seemed a better plan than sleeping and potentially leaving himself at the mercy of giant spiders.

Kíli could remember the first attack of the spiders he'd ever experienced vividly. It had been when he had first met Tauriel. They had been fighting the spiders when the elves had arrived and taken them prisoner. Or so Fíli said, at least. Kíli hadn't been there. He'd been separated from the others, cornered by a spider and unable to get himself to safety. He'd screamed for Fíli and faintly heard Fíli call to him, but there was nothing he could do.

Then Tauriel had arrived, like a blessing from Mahal himself, and slew the spiders herself with ease. Kíli had requested a dagger to help her, but she didn't need his aid. Almost before Kíli knew it, all of the spiders were dead. She stripped him of his weapons and brought him back to the others. Fíli was relieved to see him well, but Kíli couldn't stop thinking of the elf maid who had rescued him. She had been the one to put him in the cell in the dungeons of Mirkwood, they'd taken the time to speak to each other, and, well… The rest all fell together after that.

Kíli sighed fondly at the memory. It wasn't so fond that he forgave the spiders, though. He thought he heard another one and put his sword away, instead drawing his dagger, which was smaller and easier to carry. Then he reluctantly pushed himself from a walk to a jog, ignoring his body complaining about how little it wanted to do that, and continued down the path, dagger still drawn and held loosely in his hand, just in case.

He would get out of Mirkwood as fast as possible, then he could continue on his travels to Rivendell with far fewer worries.

He couldn't wait to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgul blades do tend to leave lasting effects. Every anniversary of the day Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade, he was said to be in great pain. Only going to the Gray Havens cured it completely. There's less information about Morgul arrows, but I assumed they would be the same.


	10. Chapter 10

The sight of Rivendell was a welcome one to Kíli. His travels to get there had been long and lonely. He quickened his pace, noting that the on-again, off-again limp he'd been having - barely anything at all, but no doubt brought upon by the long walks each day - was gone once more. At the worst moments, as he crossed the Misty Mountains, he'd had to improvise a staff from a tree branch, but he'd been mostly alright since he left Mirkwood.

"Hello!" a voice suddenly chirped. Kíli jumped before he noticed a small head poking out from the bottom of a tree.

"Hello," Kíli replied, smiling at the young boy. "Who are you?"

"I'm Estel," the boy replied, flipping out of the tree and landing on the ground with a soft thud. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kíli, of Erebor," Kíli replied.

Estel frowned at him. "You look around my height, but you must be older than I. You are not a Man, then, nor are you an elf. Are you a dwarf?"

"Dwarrow is the proper term," Kíli corrected.

"I apologize," Estel replied, scuffing the ground slightly. "Ada did tell me that."

Kíli frowned slightly. The word was not Westron. It sounded as if it were Sindarin, but the boy was clearly not an elf. "Of whom do you speak?"

Estel flushed slightly. "Ada means Father," he replied. "My father is Lord Elrond."

"Lord Elrond?" Kíli asked, surprised.

Estel shifted his weight. "Well, not really. He is my foster father, in truth." He looked up at Kíli, interest in his eyes. "Do you know him?"

"I do," Kíli replied, nodding. "I believe he is expecting me to arrive here, in fact."

Estel's eyes lit up in sudden recognition. "You're Prince Kíli!" he cried. "I knew your name was familiar! You're the prince of Erebor! I didn't meet you and your Company when you first came here, but Elladan and Elrohir told me about you. Ada told me you were coming soon, but we didn't expect you for a few days yet."

"I made better time than I expected on my travels here," Kíli replied with a smile. "Can you lead me to Rivendell?"

"Follow me!" Estel replied, beginning to walk through the trees. "Did you really come here from Mirkwood?"

"I did spent some time in Mirkwood before arriving here, yes."

Estel looked impressed. "I've always wanted to go to Mirkwood, but Ada don't often let me leave Rivendell," he complained. "He says I am too young. I am twelve years of age!" Kíli did a quick mental calculation. If his math was right, twelve years of age for a man was around fifty years of age for a dwarf. "I am not too young!"

"I was barely allowed to go on the quest to reclaim Erebor with my uncle and brother, and I was seventy-seven at the time," Kíli replied.

Estel looked horrified. "Will Ada do the same thing?" he asked in a shocked whisper.

Kíli laughed. "By Men's standards, I was around eighteen years old. Dwarrows age differently than Men. You need not worry that Lord Elrond will wait sixty-five years before allowing you freedom."

"But he will wait for years yet," Estel muttered. "I don't _want_ to wait. I want to have adventures, like Elladan and Elrohir. Like you!"

"There were times on my adventures when I wished bitterly that I had stayed home," Kíli replied mildly.

Estel looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. "Truly?"

"I was injured badly by an orc," Kíli replied, his fingers unconsciously brushing his leg. "When I was in pain, I wished I had remained in Ered Luin with my mother. Adventures are not all fun and games, Estel. They can be dangerous. Lord Elrond is quite right in not allowing you to have them yet."

"But I _want_ to go on adventures!" Estel protested. "And I'll be careful if I do! Ada doesn't even let me go on little adventures with Elladan and Elrohir. He made me stay behind when he went to fight in Erebor, even though I wanted to help. I know how to fight!"

"I'm sure you do," Kíli replied, trying to hide the amusement in his tone. "While I am here, we may spar together. I may be able to help you improve your swordsmanship."

"You'll teach me?" Estel gasped, his eyes huge. "Really?"

"It would bring me great pleasure," Kíli replied, nodding. "Of course, my duties will come first, as will yours, but when we are both free, I would love to teach you everything I know."

"I can't wait!" Estel cried. Immediately, he attempted to school his expression, doing a fairly poor job of it, and corrected himself. "I mean, that sounds good. Thank you."

"Be as excited as you wish. I believe that hiding your excitement only causes it to truly lessen over time, and what is life worth if you cannot get excited?" Kíli replied.

Estel's grin slowly returned to its previous size. "I'm very excited," he admitted.

Kíli grinned and ruffled his hair. "As am I."

Estel laughed and darted forward, running off. Kíli followed him, racing down the path to Rivendell.

"Prince Kíli." Kíli jumped when he suddenly noticed Elrond, an amused smirk on his face, in the path in front of him. Estel ran to his side, bouncing on his heels. "I see you have met my foster son, Estel."

"A wonderful boy. I'm sure you're very proud of him," Kíli replied.

Elrond inclined his head. "Of course we are," he replied. Bending to speak to Estel, he softly added something in Sindarin. Estel frowned, retorting in the same tongue. Elrond's next words were spoken cajolingly, causing Estel's face to light up.

"Bye, Kíli!" he called, waving as he ran off.

Kíli laughed. "What did you promise him?"

"I sent him off to Elladan and Elrohir. When he protested, I told him that they would help him improve his archery. He's insistent upon improving his skills."

"I have already promised to give him lessons in swordplay," Kíli admitted.

Elrond's lips twitched into a tiny smile. "It can be difficult to refuse Estel anything."

"Who is he?" Kíli asked in a soft voice, looking around first to make sure no one else was there. "I cannot imagine that you would foster just any young boy."

"His true name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is the true Chieftain of the Dúnedain and the Rangers of the North, and the heir to the throne of Gondor," Elrond replied in an equally quiet voice.

Kíli felt his eyes go wide. "There has not been a king of Gondor in nearly nine hundred years!" he protested. "How can you be sure that the boy is the heir?"

"He is," Elrond replied simply, as if elves knew that sort of thing inherently. For all Kíli knew, perhaps they did. "But I have not yet told him. His mother asked me not to, as she feared for his life if the truth were well known. He knows only the name Estel. I have decided to tell him the truth of his heritage when he reaches twenty years old."

"He may resent you for keeping such things from him," Kíli warned.

"That is a price I will gladly pay for his safety," Elrond replied. "The boy is not my son, but he is dear to me. I will do all that I can to keep him safe."

Kíli nodded. "Does anyone else know?"

"I do, as does most of my household," Elrond replied. "And you, now, as well."

"No one else?" Kíli confirmed.

Elrond shook his head. "I do not believe so. I have told no one else of his lineage."

"The king of Gondor," Kíli muttered under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief. "The line goes cold for nine hundred years, and then the heir to the throne greets me hanging upside-down out of a tree."

"How is it you know so much about the legacy of Gondor?" Elrond asked.

Kíli scoffed. "My uncle is the king of Erebor. He made it his business to know the details of every other ruling family in Middle Earth, no matter their race. He always thought the disappearance of the heir of Isildur was strange. I suppose I am not to tell him that the missing heir resides in Rivendell?"

"No," Elrond replied sternly. "Do not speak of it with any here except myself, Elladan, and Elrohir. It is not common knowledge, and for the boy's safety, it cannot be."

"I would never dream of compromising his safety," Kíli swore. "I like the lad already."

"As do most who meet him," Elrond replied, a smile on his face. It was wiped away an instant later. "I shall have someone lead you to your chambers before we speak any more, Prince Kíli." Elrond snapped his fingers once, prompting Lindir to appear out of nowhere. Elrond ordered him to do something in Sindarin, to which Lindir replied with a nod and a bow.

"Prince Kíli, allow me to escort you to your chambers," he stated, bowing again to Kíli and beginning to walk through Rivendell. Kíli followed him, looking around the halls with wide eyes. He hadn't found his way into that area of Rivendell the last time he'd visited. He wondered where exactly he was in relation to the places he'd seen before.

"I hope the room will be to your liking. If you require anything at all, it will be provided for you," Lindir stated as he stopped before a door, opening it for Kíli.

"Thank you, Lindir," Kíli replied, stepping inside. Lindir bowed and closed the door.

The room was far grander than the one Kíli had used in Mirkwood, although it still had a sort of elegant simplicity that Kíli noticed elsewhere in Rivendell. Everything seemed to be naturally made. The furniture looked to be grown straight out of the walls. Kíli changed his clothes, splashing crystalline water on his face before rebraiding his hair and arranging his circlet carefully. When he was fairly certain he looked presentable, he left the room only to find that Lindir was still standing outside.

"I will lead you to Lord Elrond, if that is to your liking," he told Kíli, who nodded and gestured grandly.

"Lead away."

The room Lindir took him to was vaguely familiar; Kíli thought he might have seen it during his first visit to Rivendell. Elrond was already seated, although he stood when Kíli entered.

"Prince Kíli. I hope you find your room to be suitable?"

"Very much so," Kíli replied, bowing. "Thank you, Lord Elrond."

Elrond gestured to a chair and Kíli sat. "To tell the truth, we do not have much to discuss," Elrond stated as he too sat down.

Kíli frowned slightly. "Will Elladan and Elrohir join our negotiations?"

Elrond's lips twitched into the tiniest of smiles. "They have been invited to do so, but I do not think they will," he replied. "They care little for matters of diplomacy."

"I cannot blame them," Kíli muttered.

Elrond's smile grew minutely. "I trust that your uncle holds the truce between us as dear as I myself do."

"King Thorin holds our truce very dear," Kíli replied, nodding. "He will not break it easily. King Thranduil had some complaints about the stability of it, however. I believe he thinks it to be too weak for his liking."

"And how does he intend to strengthen it?" Elrond asked, arching an eyebrow.

Kíli shrugged. "I believe he wishes for me to wed the Lady Tauriel, his ward and my beloved, so we may have a legal bond between us."

Elrond's eyes narrowed. "Do you wish to marry?"

Kíli shrugged. "We have not spoken of it before. Perhaps we will someday, but I do not think myself to be prepared for it now. I rather dislike pomp and circumstance, and our wedding would be full of it. Nor do I wish for all of Erebor to become involved in our private life, as they would during and after a wedding."

"It is not the elven way to force marriage upon those who do not wish it," Elrond murmured, frowning. "I fear Thranduil has forgotten himself and his culture. Has he said why he wishes for the truce to strengthen?"

"He does not trust dwarrows," Kíli replied, shrugging. "He has no love for my kind. He has his reasons to dislike and distrust us, of course, but we have equal reason to dislike and distrust him. But he is not quite so subtle as he thinks himself to be. I could tell that he truly believes that my uncle will do something to break our truce. As far as I know, King Thorin has no plans to do such a thing, nor would he wish to."

"It would be a foolish movie, and despite what your king has done, I do not think him to be especially foolish," Elrond replied.

Kíli forced himself not to bristle at the words. He knew that Elrond was right in implying that Thorin could be foolish at times. The incidents with the gold sickness immediately came to mind.

"I do not think him to be so either. And even if he desired to move against Mirkwood for whatever reason, as unlikely as it is, I am certain that he could be persuaded against it." If Thorin ever planned to attack Mirkwood, Kíli would do whatever it took to stop him. His interference probably wouldn't be necessary, however. Balin would stop him from doing something so politically stupid first.

"A marriage between a dwarrow and an elf, if done of your own free will, would be a positive sign to both my people and yours," Elrond stated. "But elves do not arrange marriages for the unwilling, and never for political reasons. If Thranduil attempts to make any move towards forcing you and Lady Tauriel into such a match, I swear to help you defend yourselves against him.

"I do not know that we would require your aid, but I will remember your words," Kíli replied, inclining his head deeply.

Elrond was about to say something else when the door burst open. "Kíli!" Elladan and Elrohir shoved their way into the room, Estel following them. "Estel here told us you'd arrived," Elrohir told him. "Oh, come now, Ada, you weren't planning on forcing him to talk of boring negotiations from the instant he arrived, were you?"

"I ought to have known better than to try and keep him from you," Elrond replied, amusement clear in his voice. "If you have no objections, Prince Kíli, we can continue this discussion later. I believe my sons desire your presence."

"I will be glad to bestow it upon them," Kíli replied, standing and bowing to Elrond.

Elladan put a hand on Kíli's shoulder and steered him out of the room. "Kíli, this is quite unacceptable," he stated sternly, although he was smiling widely. "The next time you visit Rivendell, you must meet with us before anyone else. Meeting Estel first is forgivable, considering you saw him before you even reached us, but after that you should have come to find us immediately, not sat with our boring father to discuss boring negotiations."

"I should have known better than to slight you in that way," Kíli quipped back. "It will not happen again."

"It had better not," Elladan replied solemnly. Then he laughed and tousled Kíli's hair. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well," Kíli replied, grinning at Elladan and Elrohir. "Now, I must tell you, Legolas has asked me that I not cause too much trouble for Lord Elrond while I am here."

"What a shame," Elrohir replied, shaking his head sadly.

"We had a great plan!" Estel piped up. "We were going to-"

"Estel, if he is not to make trouble, he cannot join us in our fun," Elladan interrupted. Estel's face fell.

"I do not believe I ever said anything about _agreeing_ with Legolas," Kíli added.

Estel's face lit up again immediately. Elladan and Elrohir laughed. "We'll have a marvelous time!" Estel cried.

Kíli couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, I believe we shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estel was the name that Aragorn went by when he lived in Rivendell, where he stayed from the age of two until he came of age and Elrond told him the truth about his heritage. He would have been about 12 at this point, as this fic takes place in year 2943 of the third age (a year and a half after the Battle of Five Armies in TA 2941) and Aragorn was born in TA 2931. (As an aside, Aragorn didn't use the name "Strider" until at least fifteen years after the Battle of Five Armies, making Thranduil's suggestion that Legolas search for Strider at the end of the third movie a bit anachronistic.) Calculation of dwarf ages, as always, makes the assumption that the dwarf equivalent of 18 is 75 (more details are in the end notes of the second chapter of _All Will Be Well_ ).


	11. Chapter 11

"I trust you have had a pleasant day?" Elrond asked that evening over dinner. Kíli was forcing himself to stomach the greens in the bowl, which weren't actually _quite_ as horrible as he thought they would be.

"Exceedingly so!" Estel cried. "We had such fun, Ada. I enjoy having Kíli here."

"And I enjoy visiting," Kíli replied with a smile. "I will have to do so more often. Perhaps next time I can bring Fíli with me, so you may meet him as well."

"I worry that Imladris may fall, should the five of you cause mischief together," Elrond muttered.

Elladan chuckled. "Worry not, Ada. If Imladris did not fall when the dwarrows visited here before, it will not fall if they visit again."

"Anyway, I'm sure the princes of Erebor wouldn't wish to create such an incident," Elrohir added. "Our house is safe, I am sure of it."

"I assure you, Lord Elrond, I will do nothing to destroy Rivendell," Kíli piped in. "I cannot speak for Fíli, but I doubt he would either. Then again, one can never tell with him."

"Really?" Estel asked curiously.

Elrohir clapped him on the shoulder. "Estel, you must not believe anything Kíli says. He speaks only foolishness."

"I don't believe that," Estel replied, frowning. "I like Kíli!"

"As do your brothers, but they're not entirely wrong," Kíli replied. "I do often speak foolishness. Of course, sometimes wisdom sounds foolish, so perhaps I speak only wisdom that no one yet can understand."

"Or perhaps you speak foolishness, just as you just did," Elladan retorted.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "I believe I may yet come to regret these negotiations."

Kíli offered him a grin. "I promise, I will speak more than just foolishness when we discuss matters of importance," he told him. "It will be your job to tell the difference between the two, I suppose."

"Ada has much practice in such things," Elrohir replied. "I cannot think he will have much trouble, Kíli."

"I can only hope," Elrond murmured.

"You ought to stay with us forever," Estel told Kíli firmly.

Kíli laughed. "I cannot," he replied. "I would enjoy staying here as well, but I have duties that call me to other places. I plan to stay here for around a week before leaving for the Shire, where I will call on a dear friend. Then I must journey to Lothlórien."

"Our younger sister resides there at the moment," Elladan remarked. "Perhaps we could give you a message to give to her?"

"I would be honored to pass on such a message," Kíli replied.

Estel frowned. "I want to meet Arwen! I have never seen her. It's not _fair_."

"She will return to us in a few years," Elrond assured Estel, smiling indulgently at him. "You will meet her then."

"Why can't I go to Lothlórien myself?"

Elrond's face stiffened the tiniest bit. "The path is dangerous."

"You can come with me, and I'll be safe," Estel protested.

Elrond shook his head. "I have duties here. I cannot take you."

"Can you take me, brothers?" Estel asked Elladan and Elrohir.

They avoided his eyes. "We cannot do anything Ada does not wish for us to do," Elladan murmured.

Estel stood, tears flooding his eyes. "I don't _want_ to stay here! I want to travel! It's not fair!" Throwing his plate on the floor, Estel stomped out of the room.

Elrohir sighed. "I'll go after him," he said quietly, standing and following Estel out.

Elrond sighed. "I am sorry you had to witness such a thing," he told Kíli.

"He reminds me of myself in many ways," Kíli admitted. "I used to make similar pleas to my mother when I was around his age. I thought myself ready for adventures I could not yet handle. Even when my mother and uncle explained the dangers to me, I did not listen. Such behavior is not unusual for a child of Estel's age."

"That makes it no less irksome," Elladan replied with a sigh. "And it makes formal dinners rather awkward."

"This dinner never had a hope of being formal," Kíli scoffed. "Anyway, I prefer dinners with less formality. We're friends, are we not? You don't need to treat me like some sort of visiting prince."

"You _are_ a visiting prince," Elladan replied, clearly amused.

Kíli waved a hand. "Semantics."

"As amusing as this conversation is," Elrond broke in, amusement in his tone, "I had hoped to speak with you about the matters we began discussing earlier, Prince Kíli."

"I'll do it if you promise to drop the title," Kíli bargained. "Please. I hate being called Prince Kíli."

"As you wish," Elrond replied with a slight smile, inclining his head. "Shall we?"

"I'll go see where Elrohir and Estel went off to," Elladan stated, leaving the room. Kíli stood and followed Elrond into the room they'd been in before, sitting at the table to speak.

"You were telling me of how negotiations with King Thranduil went," Elrond prompted. "I have thought more about his pressure for your marriage, and while I disagree with his methods, I do see from where his desire stems."

"As do I," Kíli replied, nodding. "I wish for our peace to remain as much as he does. But I believe it will continue to do so without a marriage to bind it. I believe that Tauriel and I will most likely wed some day, but I do not think it will be as soon as King Thranduil wishes."

"And if the truce seemed as if it were to break?" Elrond asked. "What would you do then?"

"I would fight to keep it," Kíli replied. "I would travel back and forth between the elf kingdoms for as long as was necessary. And, if it were the only thing that would keep us from devolving into chaos and fighting, I would wed Tauriel in a heartbeat."

"Did you explain this to King Thranduil?" Elrond asked.

Kíli sighed. "We never spoke directly of marriage or of the truce dissolving. He speaks only in implications, never in truths. I am not so skilled in that as he is."

"I find that difficult to believe," Elrond murmured. "Very well. Perhaps I can speak with Thranduil, if his worries persist, and convince him that they are unfounded. He may listen to me more than he would listen to you."

"I believe he would listen to most people more than he would listen to me," Kíli admitted. "I did not feel that Thranduil trusted me or thought much of me through most of our negotiations. As I am a dwarrow and, in his eyes, a child, I do not believe he saw me as a person of authority."

"I assume you used your title in Mirkwood, although you disown it now?" Elrond asked.

Kíli nodded. "Of course I did. The distrust did not only run one way. I must admit, I do not care much for Thranduil himself. I would never break our truce because of that, of course, but I do not find him very likable."

"Thranduil does not lend himself to being amicable," Elrond replied. "I assume you know the story of the death of his wife?"

Kíli nodded. "Tauriel told me of it. She said that rumors say Thranduil changed after her death and became colder."

"Before the death of his wife, Thranduil was strict, but fair and kind. Now, he is far colder and more closed off," Elrond replied. "I have often spoken to him about his treatment of Legolas, but I believe the boy reminds him too much of his mother for Thranduil to spend too much time with him. Although he would never admit it, I believe he fears his loss greatly."

"As any father would fear the loss of his son," Kíli replied, nodding.

Elrond sighed. "But we did not come here to speak of Thranduil. I wished to ask you of the stability of Erebor. I have heard that there have been more talks with Lord Dáin, and while I am sure he would not question your uncle's right to rule as King Under the Mountain, I do find myself a bit curious to know what they have been discussing, if it is something you can discuss freely."

"The negotiations are no secret," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "Dáin merely wishes to figure out what exactly his position is, now that there is a King Under the Mountain to rule over him again. The Lord of the Iron Hills was the sole dwarrow authority in the west of Middle Earth for nearly two hundred years, for almost as long as Dáin himself has been alive. Understandably, there are some things they must discuss in terms of authority."

"And what is Dáin's opinion on the truce between dwarrows and elves?" Elrond asked.

Kíli smiled slightly. "I do not believe Dáin has any grudge against the elves. Thus far, he has shown every enthusiasm for the truce. I do not think he will break it."

"I am gladdened by the news," Elrond replied, nodding slowly. "How are things in Erebor? I assume no one has questioned King Thorin's right to rule?"

"Of course not," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "No one would dare, not after all that he has done to reclaim the Lonely Mountain. He rules Erebor with Balin at his side as his advisor and Fíli as his heir. And my mother helps too, although in a less official capacity. When it comes to elvish matters, I am considered the expert, by virtue of my relationship with Tauriel and my friendship with Legolas and your own sons."

"You are devoted to our truce, I know," Elrond replied.

Kíli nodded. "Very much so. I do not wish for the fighting that would inevitably occur, were it to be lost. Nor do I wish for Tauriel to return to Mirkwood permanently, as an elfish emissary would be unsafe in Erebor if there were fighting."

"Your devotion to Tauriel does you credit," Elrond replied, nodding slightly. "I am glad to hear that there is no bitterness against the truce among those in charge of Erebor."

"I believe there to be very little opposition in Erebor at all, rulers or not," Kíli countered mildly. "All of the dwarrows know how we fought side by side during the Battle of Five Armies, against the orcs and goblins, and Tauriel is well liked among my people. There may be some who still hold a grudge against the elves of Mirkwood, especially King Thranduil, but I do not believe that the dwarrows of Erebor hate all elves."

"That is good to hear," Elrond replied.

Kíli grinned slightly. "You particularly are liked among elves. You saved the life of the king, after all. And Rivendell has never been anything but kind to Erebor. While Mirkwood is somewhat antagonistic, and Lothlórien is a mystery, Rivendell is seen as a true ally."

"I am glad to hear it," Elrond replied, a slight hint of a smile on his face. "I hope that, in time, Mirkwood and Lothlórien are seen as such as well."

"I am sure they will be," Kíli replied, nodding. "Lothlórien will be easier than Mirkwood, I believe, but I cannot think that the grudge against King Thranduil will last forever. And even if dwarrows continue to dislike him, I hope they will realize that there are many elves in Mirkwood who are far more amicable than he."

"Perhaps it would aid things if Legolas were to visit more often," Elrond remarked.

Kíli grinned. "Perhaps it would, but I do not know that he would agree to it. Every time he visits, he is bombarded with questions by my cousin Gimli. Although I believe he does enjoy it to an extent, I cannot think that he wishes for it so dearly."

Elrond smiled slightly. "If Legolas dislikes being questioned endlessly, I should hope he never meets Estel."

"I believe he would like Estel," Kíli countered, "but I do not know him so well as you, I would think."

"I would not be so quick to say that," Elrond countered. "I do not know Legolas very well. He is far younger than my children, so they did not spend their youths together."

"How much younger?" Kíli asked curiously.

"Legolas is about a thousand years Arwen's junior, and Elladan and Elrohir are over a hundred years her senior."

Kíli's eyes went wide. It was easy for him to forget the ages of elves when he visited them, only for a remark like that to remind him. Dwarrows had a longer lifespan than men, living to around two hundred and fifty, but elves could live forever if not killed. By Kíli's reckoning, Elladan and Elrohir would be nearly three thousand years old. Kíli was only seventy-eight. In comparison, he felt like an infant. He wondered if they saw him as such.

"Ada?" Estel suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking rather small. Elladan and Elrohir were behind him.

Elrond frowned slightly."Is something wrong?" he asked, looking at his sons. Kíli knew better. He could tell immediately from looking at Estel why he was there. He'd been in Estel's position many times before.

"I'm sorry for how I behaved at dinner," Estel mumbled, stepping forward. "I just-" Elladan coughed, prompting Estel to stop talking. Kíli barely hid a grin. He remembered times he would attempt to apologize for something and instead rekindle the argument.

"I understand that you wish to travel," Elrond told Estel, reaching for the boy and pulling him closer. "And you will have that freedom when you are older. But now you are young, and I cannot in good conscience allow you to put yourself in danger. Do you understand, Estel?"

"I understand," Estel replied in a soft voice.

Elrond put his hand on Estel's shoulder. "I hope you are not too angry with me."

Estel shook his head quickly. "Are you angry with me?" he asked, sounding miserable.

Elrond shook his head. "No, Estel. I would ask that you behave a bit better at dinners, but I am not angry. I understand your frustration, and if I did not worry so much for your safety, I would allow you the freedom you crave."

"Estel, perhaps you can show me around Rivendell tomorrow," Kíli offered. "I can tell you of my own adventures, if you wish."

"Would you?" Estel's face lit up. "That would be wonderful!"

"But first, this little rascal must go to sleep," Elrohir interrupted, stepping forward and clapping Estel on the shoulder. "Come on, Estel. You've said your piece to Ada, and now it is time for you to go to bed."

"Alright," Estel grumbled. He lunged forward and hugged Elrond before turning and hugging Kíli, to his surprise. "I like you," he told Kíli, who laughed.

"And I you, Estel," he replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!" Estel chirped.

"He is a charming boy," Kíli remarked as Estel left with his brothers.

Elrond nodded. "That he is."

"He will be a great king," Kíli added, looking at Elrond.

He smiled slightly. "I believe so as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Arwen was living in Lothlórien. Aragorn did not meet her until he was twenty, at which point they met and immediately fell in love.


	12. Chapter 12

"Aren't you supposed to be in negotiations with our father?" Elladan asked, amusement in his voice, when he and Elrohir walked in on Kíli sparring with Estel.

"There really isn't much for us to discuss, actually," Kíli replied, disarming Estel with a twist of his wrist and flicking his sword up to his throat. "You held out much longer than usual, well done," he told him. Looking back up to Elladan and Elrohir, Kili added, "Anyway, your father is in some sort of meeting with Lindir, Glorfindel, and Erestor."

"So Kíli is teaching me how to fight with swords!" Estel added eagerly. "Show me how to do that!" he demanded, turning back to Kíli.

"Do what?" Kíli asked.

Estel huffed. "What you just did. The way you disarmed me. Show me how to do it!"

"Perhaps you could watch me spar with one of your brothers, and I could try it out again," Kíli offered.

Elladan grinned, stepping into the room. "Or you could spar with both of us at the same time," he replied. "Estel will need to learn how to fend off multiple opponents, of course."

Kíli grinned, spreading his arms dramatically. "Do your worst," he replied, pulling out his dagger to parry with. Elladan and Elrohir pulled out their own swords and slowly began circling.

"Watch closely," Kíli called to Estel. Estel nodded solemnly.

"And don't get distracted," Elrohir added, lunging forward to take advantage of Kíli's divided attention. Kíli blocked the hit with his dagger and swung with his sword, pushing Elrohir away.

"Nor should you be afraid to press the advantage," Elladan put in, swinging at Kíli when he was still occupied with Elrohir. Kíli ducked under the swing, using his dagger to protect his head as he swiped at Elrohir's legs with his sword. Elladan blocked the swing for his brother as Elrohir stabbed down at Kíli, who rolled out of the way. Popping up a moment later, he stabbed behind Elladan, sliding the sword seamlessly towards his side, intending to "kill" him by stabbing the air next to him. Elrohir batted the sword away before it would have been able to make contact.

"If you're fighting two people, don't bother with any sort of courtesy or rules. They won't help you stay alive," Kíli replied, kicking out at Elrohir and making contact with his kneecap. Elladan moved in to protect his brother immediately, but for the few blessed moments before Elrohir got back up, Kíli was fighting a one-on-one fight again.

"And if you're fighting with a friend, you need to be ready to protect each other," Elladan added. "I am as much Elrohir's protector as he is mine."

"And unless you're fighting some sort of formal duel, throw courtesy and rules out the window in general," Elrohir added as he rejoined the fight, stabbing at Kíli as he jerked back upright. "The one who follows the rules is often the one who ends up dead."

Kíli swiped at Elladan with his dagger and managed to disarm Elrohir with his sword, continuing the stab to slide right past his neck. Elrohir stepped back with good grace, accepting that Kíli had "killed" him. However, before Kíli managed to refocus on Elladan again, he felt the cool of a blade against his neck. The flat of Elladan's sword was resting on his shoulder. Kíli met his eyes and nodded, stepping back and sheathing his sword and dagger at his hips. "And don't get cocky because you beat one of your opponents," Elladan told Estel, turning to face him. "You've still got the other one to watch out for."

"Even if you're only fighting one-on-one, if you're fighting in a battle, you need to be prepared to fight at all times, even if you've just killed whomever you were fighting," Kíli added. "You won't necessarily get a rest between opponents."

"Do you want to try against one of us?" Elrohir asked Estel.

"I want to fight Kíli," Estel replied, jumping up to his feet and grabbing his sword. Kíli laughed at the enthusiasm.

Elladan sighed dramatically. "Elrohir, our place has been usurped by this newcomer. Estel doesn't care for us anymore. Kíli is his new favorite brother, and he isn't even his brother."

"Oh, hush with your dramatics," Elrohir scolded, smiling. "After all, Kíli will leave us soon, and we will reclaim our dominance in the matter of Estel's favorites."

"Of the two of you, which one do you think Estel prefers?" Kíli asked curiously. Estel opened his mouth, but Kíli shook his head subtly. He wanted to see what Elladan and Elrohir would say.

"Me," they both replied at the same time.

Elladan scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous, Elrohir." Kíli could see their drama clearly, but Estel was grinning widely at their antics anyway. "Of course Estel prefers me. Why would he not?"

"Perhaps because you are ridiculous and completely out of touch with reality," Elrohir retorted. "Estel clearly likes me more."

"We'll fight for it," Elladan proposed, unsheathing his sword. "Whoever wins is Estel's favorite."

Elrohir pulled out his own sword, then they were fighting, clearly so in sync that they could predict the other's movement almost before he even thought of it. Estel watched with wide eyes. Kíli began to suspect they had gone easy on him.

Finally, after they had fought for a few minutes with no signs of either giving ground, Estel interrupted. "I like you both equally!"

Elladan and Elrohir stopped fighting abruptly. "I suppose that's acceptable," Elrohir stated slowly.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "And you two call me ridiculous," he muttered under his breath. "Estel, now that these two fools have stopped their foolishness, perhaps we could do our sparring."

"Okay!" Estel turned to Kíli, holding his sword at the ready. Kíli waited and allowed him to make the first move.

Their fight wasn't too long, but it was one of the longest fights they'd had. When Kíli finally beat Estel and turned away to unbuckle his sword belt, he was shocked to have Estel barrel into him.

"You said no rules!" Estel cried cheerfully, knocking Kíli over and sitting on his chest.

Kíli laughed. "That doesn't mean you can come back from the dead to beat me!" he countered, reaching up on a whim to tickle Estel's sides. To his pleasure, Estel squealed and began laughing, batting at Kíli's hands ineffectually. Kíli flipped them, being careful to be gentle with Estel, and pinned Estel down, continuing to tickle him.

"Oh, he's discovered your secret weakness!" Elladan cried. "Estel, know that we have always loved you, but this is one danger from which we cannot save you."

"Your brothers are useless," Kíli remarked, pulling away from Estel for a moment. "A true brother would come to your rescue."

"I'll rescue you, Estel!" Elrohir cried, lunging forward and pushing Kíli off Estel. Kíli began play wrestling with him immediately.

"Prince Kíli?" Lindir's voice was tentative, but it was enough to make Kíli and Elrohir stop fighting immediately. "Lord Elrond was hoping you could speak with him," Lindir added, standing in the doorway.

Kíli straightened. "I'll go to him in minute," he told Lindir, who bowed and walked away.

Estel frowned. "Must you leave?"

Kíli sighed. "I did come here to negotiate with your father, as much as I enjoy spending time with you. We'll spar again, don't worry. But for now, I have to go off and fulfill my official duties."

"I doubt you can do anything officially," Elladan commented. Kíli rolled his eyes, grabbed his sword belt, and left the room.

Before going to see Elrond, Kíli went to his room to drop off his sword and grab his circlet. Once he looked at least vaguely official, he left the room and went to find Elrond.

"I hear that you've been fighting with my children," Elrond stated as Kíli entered the room, his face completely emotionless.

Kíli shrugged. "It started out with sparring, I swear. Then things got a bit out of hand."

"I have spent millennia with Elladan and Elrohir. I understand what you mean," Elrond replied, the tiniest hint of a smile on his face. "By all means, continue your training with Estel. I'm sure he will be much improved by the time you leave."

"I intend to leave in a few days time, if that's alright," Kíli replied.

Elrond nodded. "I believe we will have finished our business by that point. I cannot think of too much more we need to discuss."

"What is it you wished to speak of now?" Kíli asked.

Elrond gestured for him to sit. "I wished to discuss the matter you mentioned yesterday, of Imladris being a potential middle ground for dwarrows from both Erebor and Ered Luin to meet."

"Ah." That had been the remark Kíli had been the most worried about. The idea was far more daring than any of the others he'd put out. "If it won't work, that's perfectly understandable."

"I believe it might be manageable, if done properly," Elrond replied.

Kíli blinked. "Truly?" He hadn't expected that. "I would not have thought the idea of having dwarrows tramping through Rivendell to be positive for you."

"I believe, should your kinsmen be respectful and in small enough numbers, there would be no issue with the idea," Elrond replied mildly. "There would need to be a limit to the amount of dwarrows to come, but as long as everyone is properly respectful, I cannot see that there would be an issue."

"I am surprised but pleased to hear it," Kíli replied, inclining his head. "Was that the matter you were discussing with the others, while I sparred with your sons?"

"It was. Lindir worried over the matter, but he was able to be convinced that it would work. Glorfindel and Erestor have no objections." Kíli wasn't surprised to hear that Lindir was worried. He seemed to be the type to get worried about things like that easily.

"I will be sure to relay your response to King Thorin when I return to Erebor," Kíli told Elrond. "I am sure he will be as pleased to hear it as I am." When Elrond didn't say anything, Kíli added, "Is there anything else about which we must speak?"

"Prince Kíli, I have a request I would make of you," Elrond stated.

Kíli frowned slightly. "Ask, then, and I will do all in my power to fulfill your request."

"As you know," Elrond began, "my daughter Arwen is currently residing in Lothlórien. I have not been able to visit her, as I have had other matters to which I must attend. As you plan to go to Lothlórien, I had hoped you could bring her a few messages and trinkets from me. If this will not be too much of an inconvenience for you, of course."

"I would be honored to do that for you, Lord Elrond," Kíli replied. "What would you have me bring?"

"I have a small bag with a few things in it," Elrond replied dismissively. "I can give it to you later. You are sure this will not inconvenience you in any way?"

"Absolutely certain," Kíli replied, nodding. "You needn't worry, Lord Elrond. I wouldn't agree if I didn't want to help."

"That I can believe," Elrond replied dryly.

Kíli shrugged, grinning slightly. "What can I say? I speak my mind. Even when I really, _really_ ought not to."

"I suppose your uncle despairs of you at such times?" Elrond asked.

Kíli sighed. "My uncle and my mother both. Such despair I cause. But, to my mind, I believe that it is better to say what you wish to say, rather than to make false promises or speak likes. I would rather risk offense and be truthful than simper to someone with falsities."

"While I would agree with you, I do not think that would work well in diplomacy," Elrond countered.

Kíli shook his head sadly. "And thus I felt my abilities strained in Mirkwood. I have been able to be much more candid here, however."

"I have raised Elladan and Elrohir," Elrond replied, as if that explained everything. "There is little you can say that would shock me."

"Perhaps not something you'd like to test," Kíli warned. "But perhaps it is true, none the less. Is there anything else for us to discuss, Lord Elrond?"

"I cannot think of anything at the moment," Elrond replied. "But I believe that Elladan and Elrohir planned for you to lunch with them and Estel today, out in the trees. If you wish to join them, I will not stop you."

"Thank you, my lord." Kíli stood, bowed, and left the room. He stopped in his room to drop off his circlet before going off to find Elladan and Elrohir.

As usual, they weren't particularly difficult to find. Kíli had discovered that all he had to do was travel towards the source of the loudest noise he could hear, where he would invariably find Elladan and Elrohir causing some sort of mischief. He came upon them "practicing" on harps Kíli was certain did not belong to them, making what could only be very loosely defined as music. "Ah, Ada has released you at last?" Elladan called, setting aside the harp and crossing to Kíli.

"It wasn't that long," Kíli countered, chuckling. "Where is Estel?"

"Training with Glorfindel. He insisted," Elrohir replied. "I believe he hopes to show off the new techniques you showed him."

"As well he should," Kíli replied, nodding. "Glorfindel will have no idea what hit him, I'm sure of it."

"Glorfindel is a great warrior," Elrohir corrected mildly. "I cannot think that he would be defeated by such a trick as the one you taught Estel."

"Trick?" Kíli retorted, arching an eyebrow. "I find you to be mistaken, Elrohir. Such a _trick_ is how I defeated you when we fought, or have you forgotten?"

"Shall we go fetch Estel and have our lunch?" Elladan asked. "I assume that's why you're here, Kíli?"

"Elrond told me of your plans, and I quite like them," Kíli replied, nodding. "Will Glorfindel allow us to take Estel from his lesson?"

"The lesson itself is informal, and even if not, I doubt Glorfindel would disapprove of a break," Elrohir replied. Kíli was once again struck by the difference between elves and dwarrows. If he ever asked Dwalin for a break from trailing, Dwalin would have only laughed.

"Let us find him, then, and we shall enjoy our lunch," Kíli declared.

"I'll go get the food. You two fetch Estel," Elrohir suggested. "I'll meet you at the spot we chose, shall I?"

"We'll find you there," Elladan replied. Kíli followed him, off to find Estel, as Elrohir started off in the other direction.

They found Estel, who was allowed to leave his lesson without a fuss, and then went off to meet Elrohir in the woods, where they ate and laughed through most of the afternoon.

As much as Kíli missed Tauriel and Erebor, he had to admit that he enjoyed his time in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lindir, in the movies, seems to be Elrond's right hand man. Glorfindel is an elf lord in Rivendell and a great warrior, and Erestor is Elrond's Chief Counsellor. Both Glorfindel and Erestor attended the Council of Elrond in _Lord of the Rings_.


	13. Chapter 13

"But I don't _want_ you to go!"

Kíli smiled as he looked up from his packing. Estel was sitting on his bed, swinging his legs and acting entirely contrary. "I need to go, Estel," Kíli replied mildly.

Estel frowned. "Why?"

"Estel, we've talked about this," Kíli replied, pausing in his packing for a moment to sit down next to Estel on the bed. "I need to go to Lothlórien, then back to Erebor. You always knew I could only stay here for a week."

"But I'll never see you again!" Estel protested.

Kíli frowned. "Why do you say that?"

Estel avoided his eyes. "Ada will never let me leave Rivendell, and you won't come back. Even if you do, it won't be for _years_. I don't want you to leave for that long."

"Your father isn't going to keep you here forever," Kíli countered. "As little as you may like to admit it, you are still a child, Estel. When you are grown, I'm sure Elrond will let you wander to your heart's content."

"But I won't come of age for so long!" Estel protested. "I want to spend time with you _now_."

"How's this?" Kíli offered with a smile. "I'm going to visit a friend of mine in the Shire before going to Lothlórien, and he may come with me back to Erebor. If he does, he will need someone to escort him back to the Shire when he leaves. I swear to you, I will do all that I can to make sure that I am the one to escort him back, and I'll be sure to stop here on the way to the Shire, _and_ the way back to Erebor."

Estel studied him for a moment. "Okay," he finally replied. "I hope your friend goes with you to Erebor and you bring him back to the Shire."

"So do I," Kíli replied, ruffling Estel's hair as he stood. "Now, have I packed all my things, or am I forgetting something?"

"Don't forget the package for Lady Arwen!" Estel cried, grabbing the small bag and handing it to Kíli. Elrond had given it him a few days before, to bring with him to Lothlórien. It had a few small scrolls in it as well as a set of beautiful hair combs. Elladan and Elrohir had given Kíli notes as well, and Estel had asked if he would bring Arwen a picture he had drawn. Estel had never met Arwen, Kíli was fairly certain, but that made him no less eager to join in on asking Kíli to bring her things from Rivendell.

"Of course not," Kíli replied, tucking the small bag into his pack. "I would never forget such precious cargo."

"Where did you get the chain mail you're wearing?" Estel asked, looking at the glint of the metal visible under Kíli's shirt.

Kíli looked down with a slight smile. "My brother Fíli give it to me," he replied. "He was worried I would put myself in undue danger on my travels, so he gave me this as protection. It has already helped save my life."

"It did?" Estel gasped.

Kíli nodded. "When I was leaving Mirkwood, I was attacked by an enormous spider. It attempted to stab at me with its leg, but my chain mail protected me. I was only bruised, rather than stabbed through."

"Is that one of the dangers you spoke of?" Estel asked. "The dangers of adventuring?"

"It is," Kíli replied, nodding. "And you have seen the scar on my leg, have you not?"

"I don't think so," Estel replied, frowning. Kíli pulled his pant leg up, showing the ugly scar on his leg. Estel gasped, his eyes going wide as he stared at it. "How did you get that?"

"An arrow wound, from an orc," Kíli replied, letting his pants fall past the scar again. "The poison in the wound nearly killed me. Were it not for the skills of Tauriel and your father, I would not have survived, or I at least would have far less strength in my leg. Thanks to their skills, I am nearly returned to normal."

"Does it still hurt?" Estel whispered.

Kíli shrugged. "Sometimes. The wound was made by a Morgul arrow, so it required kingsfoil to be treated. I believe the elves call it athelas."

"I know what athelas is!" Estel declared, sounding pleased with himself. "Ada has shown it to me before."

"It saved my life," Kíli replied solemnly.

Estel frowned slightly as Kíli pulled his pack onto his back. "Do you think you will die before you meet me again?"

Kíli shook his head vehemently. "I do not think that likely, Estel. You needn't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You'd better be," Estel retorted. "I want to spend more time with you."

"And I wish to spend more time with you," Kíli replied, smiling. "Now, don't worry. I'll be back here, I promise you."

"Do you really have to leave today?" Estel asked after a pause.

Kíli ruffled his hair as they left the room. "I'll miss you too, Estel. But we will meet again. Worry not."

"Of course you'll see each other again," Elrohir remarked as he and Elladan walked over to them. "That's not even a question. Kíli cannot stay away from us for too long."

"I have told Estel that I will return before he knows it," Kíli added.

Elladan grinned. "I'm sure he'll return before we want him to," he told Estel.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "I am _delightful_. I could never return before you wish it, as there will never be a time when you wouldn't wish for my presence."

"If you say so," Elrohir replied doubtfully.

Kíli bumped into him purposefully. "Estel is my favorite," he declared, slinging an arm around Estel's shoulders. "You two are far too cruel to me."

" _I_ want you return as soon as possible," Estel declared.

Kíli grinned. "See what I mean?" he told Elladan and Elrohir. "This is what everyone's reaction to me ought to be. The two of you clearly have some sort of mental deficiency if you do not feel the same way."

"Or perhaps it is Estel with the mental deficiency," Elladan countered.

"Hey!" Estel protested.

Elladan laughed and tousled his hair. "I meant it kindly," he replied. "But truly, you wish for Kíli's speedy return. There must be _something_ wrong with you."

"Stop teasing, Elladan," Elrohir scolded. "Of course there is nothing wrong with Estel. The deficiency is Kíli's alone. Why Estel enjoys it, I don't know, but there's nothing wrong with _him_."

"Is it any wonder I prefer Estel?" Kíli demanded. "You two are needlessly cruel to me."

Estel frowned. "Be nice to Kíli."

Kíli grinned. "Yes, be nice to me," he repeated. "Your cruelty is not appreciated."

"You know we do love you," Elrohir replied.

Elladan grinned. "Deep down," he added. "Deep _deep_ down."

"You're ruining the apology," Elrohir muttered, elbowing his brother.

Elladan scoffed. "Since when do we apologize?" he countered. "Anyway, Kíli knows we only tease."

"You tease _cruelly_ ," Kíli countered. Elladan rolled his eyes.

"I hope my sons have not been cruel to you," Elrond remarked as he stepped forward, his robes falling gracefully around him. "And if they have been, I hope you will not let that poison your memories of Imladris."

"I would never, Lord Elrond," Kíli replied, bowing. "I have quite enjoyed my time here, regardless of your sons' teasing. As it is, Estel has already made me promise to return."

"We will be glad to have you here," Elrond replied, inclining his head. "But now, as I understand it, you must travel to the Shire to meet with Master Baggins before you begin your trip to Lothlórien."

"That is my plan," Kíli replied.

Elrond smiled slightly. "Please, give Master Baggins my best. Tell him he is always welcome here."

"I will pass on your message gladly," Kíli replied. "And, should he come with me to Erebor, I have already sworn to Estel that I will stop here if I escort Bilbo back to the Shire, so we may well visit soon."

"I look forward to the day," Elrond replied. "Farewell, Kíli, and may good fortune follow you on your travels."

" _Novaer_ ," Kíli replied, remembering the Sindarin Tauriel had taught him. Elrond's smile grew slightly as he inclined his head and stepped back, returning inside with Lindir trailing behind him.

"Lindir!" Kíli called before he could step inside. Lindir turned, looking confused. "Thank you for all that you have done in my time here," Kíli stated. "You were incredibly helpful, and I consider myself indebted to you for it."

"It was my pleasure," Lindir replied, bowing as he entered the halls of Rivendell. Kíli thought he saw him smile a tiny bit. It was the first time he had even seen a hint of it on his face.

"Farewell, Kíli," Elladan stated, clapping Kíli on the shoulder. "As strange as it is, we may well miss you."

"Be safe on your travels," Elrohir added, smiling. "We wouldn't want to hear that you were eaten by a wild bear on your trip."

"I highly doubt that is likely," Kíli replied, taking both Elladan and Elrohir's hands in turn. "I will miss you as well," he told them; he truly would miss both of them. "I hope to see you again soon."

Estel threw his arms around Kíli's neck without warning. "Come back soon."

Kíli patted Estel on the back gently. "I will," he promised. "Don't worry, Estel. We will see each other again. Anyway, I have yet to introduce you to Tauriel or Fíli. I have to see you again, so you may meet them."

"I can't wait," Estel replied quietly. He still didn't sound entirely pleased with the idea of Kíli leaving, but there was no other option.

Kíli squeezed him once before pulling away. "Farewell, then!" he called as he turned to go.

"Be careful!" Estel cried, waving frantically. Even as Kíli grew farther and farther from Rivendell, he could still see a small figure waving and knew it to be Estel. He smiled slightly. He would miss the boy.

And Thorin would be pleased, Kíli knew as well. When Estel was old enough to come into his own and take the throne of Gondor, Kíli had just paved the way for good relations between the kingdoms of Men and dwarves. Kíli believed Estel would be a good king when the time came. He was charismatic and kind. He would rule well. Kíli knew little of the stewards of Gondor, but he couldn't help but imagine that a king would be accepted quickly, especially one so good as Estel.

Kíli sighed, looking around him as he walked. The path from Rivendell to the Shire was as familiar to Kíli as the path from Mirkwood. He remembered fondly passing through this land when they first began to travel with Bilbo. The dwarves had just been beginning to get to know him, teasing the hobbit good-naturedly about his missing pocket handkerchief and the other comforts of home that he missed. Kíli couldn't wait to see Bilbo again when he arrived in the Shire.

Kíli frowned in thought, counting the days in his head. He would travel from Rivendell to the Shire, where he would only stay a day or two, then he would turn around and travel to Lothlórien, hopefully with Bilbo at his side. Both journeys would be long, but after Kíli finished them, he would be reunited with Tauriel again, at long last. He missed her like an ache in his chest. The time with friends in Rivendell had helped to dull the feeling, but it was still there. Any hopes of Thorin's that the distance would cool his passion were in vain. Kíli wanted to be with Tauriel more than ever.

His frown deepening slightly, Kíli turned his thoughts to the negotiations he had finished. Elrond had been extremely accommodating, agreeing even to the ideas Kíli had thought to be too outlandish to work. Everything had gone better than Kíli could even have hoped for. And Elrond didn't seem to be worried about the stability of the truce, unlike Thranduil. Kíli wasn't all too worried either. The elves and dwarves were better off as friends, and everyone knew it, even those with personal grudges. Thranduil had allowed his own trust issues to cloud his judgement.

But a wedding between an elf and a dwarf might help strengthen the truce, Kíli had to admit, however ruefully. He didn't plan to wed Tauriel simply for Thranduil's satisfaction, but as he said to Elrond, if that were the last option with a dying peace, he would marry Tauriel without hesitation. Even without the threat of war hanging over them, he did find that perhaps he did want to take that step more than he'd thought. Perhaps marriage was not so terrifying a prospect as he'd thought.

But all the thinking was pointless without Tauriel there. Kíli clearly couldn't make a decision without her input. He would discuss the idea with her later. Not when they first reunited. That time would be reserved for privacy between them. But perhaps, when they were in Lothlórien together, Kíli could find the time to broach the topic. He would not propose, not directly, but considering all that their wedding would mean, a casual proposal wasn't exactly possible.

Then again, perhaps a wedding was a bad idea. Kíli still wasn't entirely sure. He would have to speak to Tauriel about it when they met again. He didn't know if she would want to be made a figurehead like that, a symbol of the peace between their races. And he also didn't want there to be any issues with the dwarves of Erebor not accepting an elf princess. Kíli would forsake his title for Tauriel if he had to, but that wouldn't do much to help the truce.

Kíli sighed. He still wouldn't be seeing Tauriel for far too long. He had to continue on to the Shire, then go from the Shire all the way to Lothlórien. He'd never traveled to Lothlórien before, but he knew it would take a long while. He was whittling away at the time until he saw Tauriel again with every day that passed, but he still missed her like an ache in his chest. At least he hopefully wouldn't be alone on the upcoming travels. He would have Bilbo at his side, if all went according to plan. It would be a relief to be accompanied by a friend. Even though he'd barely left Rivendell, Kíli already felt lonely. He hated being alone.

At least the trip from Rivendell to the Shire wouldn't involve passing through a forest filled with giant spiders. Kíli had to remember to mention the spider to Tauriel. She'd thought that they were gone from the forest, but they clearly weren't, not entirely. However, as far as Kíli knew, there were no such creatures on his current path, so that was a worry he didn't have to have. He had to admit, it was a relief not to have to worry about being attacked by a huge spider. The path was much safer, and for that, Kíli was grateful.

Heaving a sigh and adjusting his pack on his back, Kíli picked up the pace slightly as he walked farther away from Rivendell. The sooner he got to Bilbo, the sooner he could leave for Lothlórien, and the sooner he could reach Tauriel.

He could hardly wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Kíli smiled when he finally reached Hobbiton, the grassy fields and flowers as lovely as they were when he first passed through them with Fíli, off to find the mysterious burglar Gandalf had recommended. He remembered his first trip through Hobbiton fondly, and this one had the promise of being even better. After all, it would hopefully lead to a fun but danger-free trip to Lothlórien and then Erebor, unlike the previous trip from the Shire to Erebor, which had been fun but fraught with danger.

"Hello, good sir!" Kíli called, a smile on his face, when he saw a nearby hobbit. "Pray tell, does Bilbo Baggins still reside in Bag End?"

"He's been there since he got back from that _adventure_ he had," the hobbit replied, spitting the word adventure out as if it were a curse. "We all thought he was dead."

"I'm very glad he's not," Kíli replied, bowing slightly and continuing on to Bag End. He could feel the stares of nearly every hobbit he passed. Many muttered to themselves, which wasn't exactly surprising. Hobbits seemed to be very set in their ways and against the idea of anything new, like, for example, an adventure with thirteen dwarves and a wizard to reclaim a lost mountain kingdom.

"Mummy!" Kíli heard a hobbit child cry out as he passed. "Is that a dwarf, like the ones Mister Bilbo talks about?"

"Come inside," the boy's mother urged, giving Kíli a dirty look. It seemed she disapproved of his mere existence. Kíli ignored her. He'd gotten worse looks before.

Bilbo's house was in sight. Kíli couldn't wait to see his friend again. Hobbits shied out of his path as Kíli approached Bag End. He hopped over the gate, not bothering with someone as mundane as a latch, and knocked on the door.

"I'm not really able to entertain right now!" Bilbo called through the door.

Kíli grinned at the sound of his friend's voice. "Shall I travel to the Shire another time then?" he called back. He thought he heard something clatter to the floor, then he heard footsteps towards the door.

Bilbo threw it open with a wide smile. "Kíli!" he cried. "What a wonderful surprise. Come in, come in."

"I'm sorry to drop in on you like this," Kíli apologized as he stepped through the door. "But I've been on a diplomatic mission to go to the elf kingdoms, and I thought I would come visit between Rivendell and Lothlórien."

"A diplomatic mission?" Bilbo repeated. "You, on a diplomatic mission? Does Thorin _want_ your truce to fall apart?"

"Hilarious," Kíli replied dryly. "I'll have you know things have gone very well. The negotiations in Mirkwood were bearable, and the talks in Rivendell were perfectly amicable."

"And are you on this mission alone?" Bilbo asked, peering around Kíli as if expecting someone else to enter the house. "I would think to see Tauriel by your side, as she always was. You two haven't split apart, have you?"

"No, of course not!" Kíli cried. "Unfortunately, she had business to attend to in Mirkwood, so she stayed there while I continued to travel. I intend to meet her in Lothlórien in about a month's time."

"A month?" Bilbo frowned slightly. "But does it not take about a month to reach Lothlórien from here? I thought Gandalf said as much."

"I believe it will," Kíli replied, nodding.

Bilbo's frown deepened. "You do not intend to stay, then?"

Kíli grinned. "Actually, I'd rather hoped that neither of us would stay, if that's acceptable to you."

For a moment, Bilbo looked at Kíli in confusion, then he nodded slowly as he realized what Kíli meant. "You intend for me to fulfill my promise to visit," he stated. "Tell me, does all of Erebor expect me?"

"The only one in Erebor who knows I intended to ask you is Fíli," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "I didn't wish to tell anyone you were coming before I had a chance to ask you if you were."

"Kíli," Bilbo replied, sounding disapproving despite the smile fighting to be seen, "was there really any question as to what my answer would be? Of course I will travel back to Erebor with you. I will be thrilled to do so."

"I am glad to hear it," Kíli replied, shifting his pack on his shoulders slightly.

Bilbo's eyes went wide. "Where are my manners?!" he cried. "Set your pack down here. I'll go make us some tea, shall I?"

"Tea would be lovely, if it's not too much trouble," Kíli replied, setting down his pack. Bilbo bustled off into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder that it was no trouble at all. Kíli followed him, looking around at the house. Some of the decorations were different. He noticed Sting hanging from the wall, next to the mithril shirt Thorin gave Bilbo back when they first entered Erebor.

"Didn't you have a picture frame here?" Kíli asked, frowning at an empty spot on a shelf. He remembered the signed conversation between Bofur and Bifur about the rather sad quality of the engravings, at least by dwarf standards.

Bilbo huffed. "When I returned to the Shire, everyone had thought I was dead," he told Kíli. "They were auctioning off my things, do you believe it? I got almost everything back, but there were a few things I couldn't find again. I blame the Sackville-Bagginses. Lobelia's always been after that picture frame."

"How was your return?" Kíli asked, crossing into the kitchen. "Did Gandalf stay with you the entire way?"

"All the way until Bree," Bilbo replied, nodding. "I didn't need an escort for the last bit of traveling. We visited Beorn on our way back."

"I didn't go to his cabin on my way here, unfortunately," Kíli replied, sighing. "Then again, considering how little he claimed to like dwarrows, perhaps it was better that I didn't."

"He also saved Thorin's life," Bilbo countered. "I don't think he truly hated your kind."

"Did you pass through Rivendell?" Kíli asked.

Bilbo nodded. "We didn't stay very long," he told Kíli. "Only one night. I assume you spent a longer period of time there?"

"I stayed a week," Kíli replied, nodding. "Did you meet Estel in your time there?"

"Estel?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Kíli grinned. "I suppose that's my answer. He's Elrond's foster son. He's a sweet boy. He made me promise that, if I convinced you to come with me to Erebor, I would escort you back to the Shire when you left, so I could visit him again in Rivendell on my way there."

"Sounds like a charming lad," Bilbo replied, grinning. "I'd like to meet him."

"He's very sweet," Kíli replied, nodding. "I think you'd like him. And, of course, you could see Elladan and Elrohir again."

"I swear, Kíli, if you and Fíli plan anything with them again-" Bilbo began.

Kíli burst out laughing. "Honestly, does everyone think we can do nothing but cause trouble? Legolas told me not to allow Rivendell to fall to ruin while I was with Elladan and Elrohir. We're not _that_ bad."

"I beg to differ," Bilbo muttered under his breath. "Do you take milk and sugar in your tea?"

"A little of both, please," Kíli replied.

Bilbo fixed the tea and brought two cups over, setting them down on the table. "Anything to eat?" he asked, gesturing vaguely towards his pantry.

Kíli shook his head. "I'm alright."

Bilbo sat down, wrapping his hands around his tea. "Tell me how you've been doing," he asked eagerly. "I've missed you all. How's Thorin?"

"Thorin's well," Kíli replied. "When I left, he and Fíli were about to go through another round of negotiations with Dáin."

Bilbo shook his head sadly, hiding his smile with his cup. "Poor things."

Kíli rolled his eyes. "Fíli asked for sympathy, as if I weren't going off to negotiate with elves for months. Ridiculous."

"How was Mirkwood?" Bilbo asked, not looking particularly hopeful.

Kíli groaned. "Thranduil's worried about the truce and thinks the best solution is for me to marry Tauriel," he told Bilbo. "Which, I'll admit, isn't something I've necessarily got a problem with, but I don't believe it's any of his business."

"Why is he worried about the truce?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli waved a hand. "He doesn't have any particular reason to worry. He just doesn't trust dwarrows at all, so he thinks we can't possibly keep our word and keep peace between our kinds."

"What does Legolas think?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli shrugged. "He thinks Thranduil's being ridiculous and paranoid, which he is, but it doesn't matter. Thranduil doesn't trust him either."

"Rivendell went better, I assume?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli grinned. "Much. Lord Elrond isn't completely ridiculous, and I got to spend time with his children. Apparently he has a daughter who's staying in Lothlórien as well, so I'm bringing her a few messages from her family."

"Lady Arwen?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

"I heard Galadriel and Elrond talking about her, after the Battle. They didn't say much, just that she's well and enjoying Lothlórien."

"I'm glad to hear it," Kíli replied. Before they could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll only be a moment," Bilbo said, standing and going to the door. Kíli trailed after him.

Bilbo opened the door, only to find a crowd of small children at his door, led by a boy who looked older than the rest. "Hello, Bilbo," he said, grinning.

"Hamfast Gamgee," Bilbo replied, shaking his head fondly. "I should have known."

"Is it true that a dwarf came to visit you?" a little voice piped in.

"The little ones wanted to see him," Hamfast added.

Bilbo looked to Kíli, who nodded. "Yes," Bilbo replied, bending down. "Would you like to meet him?"

"Yes!" little voices squealed.

Kíli laughed as he stepped forward, standing behind Bilbo. "Hello," he said gently, crouching to be closer to the height of the children. "My name is Kíli."

"Did you really fight a dragon, like Mister Bilbo says?" a little boy demanded.

Kíli nodded. "The dragon's name was Smaug. I watched him die myself."

"And did you get caught by _trolls_?" another child asked. Bilbo grinned slightly.

Kíli nodded solemnly. "We did. And if not for Mister Bilbo here, we wouldn't have gotten away. Has he told you this story before?"

"You tell us!" the children protested. Kíli laughed, sitting cross-legged in the doorway.

Bilbo rolled his eyes, heaving him upright. "Don't be ridiculous, Kíli. Shall we go out to the garden?" The children raced off towards Bilbo's garden, Hamfast following them more slowly. "You don't mind, do you?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Kíli shook his head. "Not at all. You know I love children."

"They're likely to demand as many stories as you're willing to tell," Bilbo warned.

Kíli laughed. "I've dealt with Tilda and Estel. I'm prepared."

The children were sitting in the garden, waiting eagerly. Kíli sat cross-legged in front of them, with Bilbo claiming the bench behind him. "Now, do you know anything of trolls?"

"They stink!" one little boy called. The other children giggled.

"They do," Kíli replied, nodding. "Horribly. Disgusting creatures."

"They eat hobbits!" a little girl cried out.

Kíli nodded. "They eat anything," he replied. "We found out they were there because they stole our horses to eat. Of course, once they found us, they were more interested in eating us than our horses." Turning conspiratorially to the closest child, he asked, "What would you rather eat, me or a horse?"

"I don't know," the boy giggled.

Kíli shrugged. "I think I'd be delicious," he remarked. The giggles grew louder. "And the trolls thought so too. Bilbo went out to rescue our horses, but the trolls caught him. They wanted eat him up!" Kíli lunged forward, causing the children to shriek in surprise.

"Kíli came out to save me," Bilbo added. The children looked at him with wide eyes.

"I couldn't just let Bilbo be eaten!" Kíli protested. "I went out to fight, my sword out. My companions joined me soon, and we thought we were going to beat the trolls."

"What happened?" a little girl gasped.

Kíli shook his head sadly. "Two of them grabbed Bilbo. 'If you don't put down your weapons,' they said, 'we'll tear him apart!'" Kíli thought his gravelly approximation of a troll's voice was pretty good. Judging by Bilbo's amused snort, he didn't agree. "So we all dropped our weapons, and the trolls put us into bags to eat us!"

"How did you get away?" a little boy asked.

Kíli jerked his head towards Bilbo. "Bilbo saved us," he replied. "Do you know what happens to trolls when the sun comes up?"

"They turn to stone!" the children chorused.

Kíli laughed as he nodded. "Very good. And the sun was about to come up. So Bilbo distracted them until the sun came up, then…  _they turned into stone_." Kíli leaned back, satisfied by the shocked looks on the children's faces.

"Tell us another story!" one of the children cried. The cry was soon taken up by all of the others, chanting it as Kíli laughed.

"Alright, alright," he replied. "I'll tell you another story. And this'll be one Bilbo hasn't told you, because he wasn't there."

"Oh really?" Bilbo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kíli nodded. "Yes." Leaning forward towards the children, he asked, "Do you want to hear the story of how Smaug the dragon was killed?"

"Yeah!" The boy nearest to Kíli was bouncing in place, he was so excited.

Kíli laughed. "Alright then. This is how it happened…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sackville-Bagginses are Bilbo's relatives who are always very jealous of Bag End and covet Bilbo's things. It wouldn't be surprising if Bilbo were unable to find all of his missing belongings because of them.
> 
> Hamfast Gamgee is Sam's father. He would be seventeen during the events of this fic (he was born in 2926 TA and this fic takes place in 2943 TA). The hobbit children seem to like Bilbo's stories, as they all listen at his party in the beginning of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ , and I firmly believe that Kíli would be good with children, so I think they would have less of the prejudices of their parents when it came to adventures.


	15. Chapter 15

"Bilbo, this is delicious," Kíli complimented as he served himself seconds of the food. "Honestly. It's wonderful."

"It's nothing special," Bilbo demurred.

Kíli raised an eyebrow. "I've been living off my own cooking for weeks, Bilbo. Anything is better than that."

"We'll have better food on the way to Lothlórien," Bilbo promised with a grin. "Now, tell me more about Erebor. We were interrupted before. How are you and Tauriel?"

"We're doing well," Kíli replied, smiling fondly. "And Thorin knows about us."

"He does?" Bilbo gasped. "I thought you weren't going to tell him! Was he mad?"

"He wasn't necessarily pleased, but he's come around," Kíli replied, grimacing slightly as he remembered the comments Thorin had made when he'd first found out. "Tauriel and I did each other's hair. Among the dwarrows, that's a sign of devotion that's only done between family or serious couples."

"Thorin could tell you had done each other's braids?" Bilbo asked curiously.

Kíli shrugged, unconsciously twirling a bit of his hair between his fingers. "We weren't exactly subtle. I did Tauriel's hair in a common dwarrow style, and she did mine like an elf. Fíli told me that Thorin went to him, demanding to know how long this had been going on. Little did he know that we'd been together for months at that point, and half the Mountain knew already."

Bilbo grinned fondly. "How's Thorin doing?"

Kíli shrugged. "As well as ever. He's happy to have Erebor back, of course. And even though it's a pain, I think he enjoys being king. He worked hard enough for it, certainly. But he's busy. And he misses you."

"Has he said so?" Bilbo asked, sounding doubtful.

Kíli frowned slightly. "Not in as many words, but it's obvious. He gets all huffy and upset whenever people talk about you. You know how he is. He wouldn't ever admit to such sentiment, but that doesn't stop him from feeling it. But he'll be glad to see you again."

"And I'll be glad to see him," Bilbo replied, a fond smile spreading across his face. "And everyone else as well. How's Bofur?"

"Same as always," Kili replied, shrugging. "He and Bifur made me these." Kíli took a braid with one of the beads woven into it and dangled it in front of his face. "The beads. Incredible craftsmanship, as always."

"And the other members of the Company?"

"Well," Kíli replied, nodding. "Gimli's become obsessed with elves. He drives Glóin up the wall. And Legolas too, come to think of it, considering he asks him a ridiculous amount of questions every time he visits."

Bilbo snorted in amusement. "Have you seen Gandalf?"

Kíli shook his head. "Not since he left with you. Have you seen him?"

"No," Bilbo replied, frowning slightly. "But wizards are strange. Everyone knows that."

"I've met Radagast," Kíli replied, shaking his head fondly. "I know exactly how strange wizards can be. I'm sure Gandalf is alright."

"How was Legolas?" Bilbo asked curiously. "He taught me about plants when we were on our way to Mirkwood."

"He's well," Kíli replied, nodding. "Apparently he's more well liked than I thought he was." Kíli began ticking names off on his fingers. "He and Fíli bonded a few months ago over embarrassing stories about myself and Tauriel, Gimli can't get enough of him and takes every opportunity to ask him about elves, apparently Tilda asks him for stories, and he taught you about plants."

"You know you like him as well," Bilbo replied.

Kíli shrugged. "I suppose," he allowed. "He's not as horrible as I originally thought him to be."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand why you two decided that your friendship needed to be based off of mutual animosity rather than, I don't know, friendship?"

"We're unique," Kíli replied, beaming innocently.

Bilbo sighed deeply. "Save me from the stupidity and _stubbornness_ of you two."

Kíli frowned. "Rude," he muttered under his breath as he took another bite of the food.

Bilbo groaned. He'd heard Kíli, just as Kíli had intended. "And to think, I've already agreed to be stuck with you for who knows how long," he sighed.

"You know you'll enjoy it," Kíli retorted. "Don't even pretend that you don't love me."

"Perhaps one of those hits on the head I got during out quest addled my brains," Bilbo retorted.

Kíli grinned widely. "Or perhaps I'm just charming."

"I think the first is more likely," Bilbo quipped.

Kíli clapped a hand to his chest. "So cruel!" he cried. "To think, I've already agreed to be stuck with you for who knows how long!" Kíli grinned cheekily as Bilbo's lips twitched into a smile.

"You're a menace," he muttered.

Kíli beamed. "Believe that if it makes you feel better!" he chirped, taking his empty plate over to the sink and starting to wash it.

"I can do that!" Bilbo protested.

Kíli shook his head. "You cooked. Give me your plate. I'll wash that too." Bilbo sighed, but handed over his plate. " _Blunt the knives, bend the forks,_ " Kíli sang under his breath absentmindedly.

Bilbo chuckled. "You really didn't make the best first impression with that song, you know."

Kíli shrugged. "And yet you still came with us to Erebor," he countered as he set his washed plate aside and started on Bilbo's. "Now that we've finished eating, shall we discuss the plan to go to Lothlórien?"

"When do you plan to leave?" Bilbo asked. "I can be ready whenever you wish to go."

"I'd like to leave as soon as possible, but you can take whatever time you need to get things settled here," Kíli replied.

Bilbo nodded once. "We'll leave tomorrow, then. I'll be back before too long." Without another word, Bilbo pulled on his coat and left the house.

Kíli watched him through the window bemusedly, shaking his head fondly as he continued to scrub the plate in his hands. He put the plates back, then started washing everything else, as he didn't have anything better to do. When he finished with the pots and pans, Kíli attempted to sit still for about five minutes before going over to the pantry and taking out everything that was perishable and would no longer be good by the time they returned from Erebor. He wasn't sure what Bilbo would do with it, but he doubted he would let it go to waste. When that was finished, Kíli honestly considered playing a game of chess against himself before Bilbo returned.

"I went to talk to the Gamgees," he told Kíli, shrugging out of his coat. "They're going to watch the house and garden while I'm gone. And hopefully, this time people won't assume I'm dead. I don't want-" Bilbo stopped talking suddenly, looking at the tidied kitchen and pile of perishable foods on the floor of the pantry. "What happened?"

Kíli shrugged. "I was bored."

Bilbo sighed. "I suppose I ought to be glad you did something productive instead of destroying my house," he replied. "Sorted out all the perishable foods, did you?"

"I wouldn't want things going to waste while you were gone."

Bilbo nodded distractedly, looking over the pile of food. "We can bring some of this along with us. I'll leave the rest for the Gamgees. They can do what they will with it."

"We don't have to leave tomorrow if that's too rushed for you," Kíli offered.

Bilbo shook his head. "You have duties to attend to in Lothlórien, and I admit, I am eager to see Erebor again. As long as you have no objections, I say we leave tomorrow."

"Then we leave tomorrow," Kíli declared. He grinned at Bilbo. "I admit, I am glad to leave as soon as possible as well. I wish to waste no time in returning to my Tauriel."

"I'm sure you do," Bilbo replied, smirking slightly. "Tomorrow, then."

The rest of the night passed fairly quickly. Bilbo packed his things and Kíli took the opportunity to sharpen his blades. They talked about Erebor and the happenings in the rest of Middle Earth until Bilbo started yawning in earnest and left to go to bed. Kíli set up his bedroll by the fire and lay down, staring into the flames.

He was glad that he had gone to see Bilbo, and he was glad that Bilbo was going to accompany him to Erebor, but what he wanted more than anything was to return to Tauriel. He felt as if he had left a part of himself back in Mirkwood. He wanted to see Fíli again as well. In his whole life, he had never been away from his brother for this long. The distance between Kíli and his brother felt like a punch to the gut, the distance between him and Tauriel like a knife to the heart. Only when they were all reunited would Kíli feel whole again.

Kíli smiled softly as he watched the fire jump and crackle. He couldn't remember how many times he'd compared Tauriel's hair to a flame, but it lost none of its truth each time he said it. Her eyes were as emeralds, her hair as flames, her laugh the most heavenly sound ever heard by mortal ears. Kíli didn't know what he would do without her.

As for Fíli, he was Kíli's brother, and Kíli would always want him by his side. When Fíli became king, assuming Thorin never had a son to replace him as heir apparent, Kíli knew he would become one of his brother's advisors, a fate he both dreaded and eagerly awaited. Of course, Kíli hoped Fíli wouldn't become king for a good while yet, but he knew that someday, he would be brother to the ruler of Erebor, not nephew.

Kíli missed them both so much he thought his heart might burst.

Kíli didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have, because the next thing he knew, he was awoken by sunlight streaming in through the window. "Did you sleep well?" Bilbo called from the kitchen. "You sounded upset at one point."

A half-remembered flash from the dream - _Tauriel choking on her own blood as she knelt over Fíli's motionless body_ \- slammed into Kíli like a punch. He shook himself and pushed the thought away, not wanting to remember the dream.

"I don't remember my dream at all," he replied, only half lying, since he barely remembered any of it. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, not at all," Bilbo replied, waving a hand. "Breakfast?"

"If it's not too much trouble," Kíli replied, getting to his feet.

Bilbo frowned at him, arching an eyebrow. "Where did this sudden politeness come from? I remember a Kíli who would push people out of the way to get to the food, even though Bombur's cooking often left a lot to be desired. Now you're suddenly being courteous about it?"

"Are you complaining?" Kíli retorted.

Bilbo sighed. "You've grown so much!" he cried, pulling out a handkerchief and holding it to his eyes.

Kíli grinned wickedly. "You've got your pocket handkerchief, then?" he asked innocently. "We wouldn't want you to forget it and ask to turn back for it. Again."

"Oh, honestly, am I never going to be allowed to forget that?" Bilbo protested, tucking the handkerchief back in his pocket. "It really wasn't that amusing."

"You don't give yourself enough credit!" Kíli protested. "It was very amusing indeed, Bilbo." Kíli's hand shot up to catch the apple Bilbo sent flying at his head. "Thank you," he stated, taking a big bite out of it.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "If you were half as funny as you think you are, you'd be twice as funny as you actually are."

Kíli clapped his hand over his heart and staggered back half a step. "Why do you say such cruel things?" he whispered brokenly, attempting to look as pathetic as he could. "I thought us friends, Bilbo. Why would you insult me in such a fashion?"

"You're impossible," Bilbo sighed.

Kíli grinned. "Is that a good thing?"

Bilbo glared at him. "Not at all."

Kíli's laughter rang out through the house.

After breakfast, when Kíli and Bilbo had both finished their packs and gotten Bilbo's house all settled, they left Bag End and started off on their journey. "We'll follow the road until we reach Bree," Kíli told Bilbo as they pointedly ignored the stares of the hobbits they passed. "Then I intend to cross the Misty Mountains at the Gladden River. From there, we'll go south to Lothlórien. When Tauriel and I finish speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn, we'll go back to Erebor, through Mirkwood."

"Although my heart longs for Erebor, I am excited to see Lothlórien as well," Bilbo admitted. "I have heard of its beauty, but never have I visited."

"I expect discussions will take about a week," Kíli replied. "As you will not be needed for them, you can spend that time wandering around to your heart's content. Perhaps you will even be given an escort to give you a tour."

"While you will be stuck in negotiations," Bilbo replied, shaking his head sadly. "It's enough to move anyone to pity. Unfortunately, there is nothing to be done."

"I shall be reunited with Tauriel, so I shall want for nothing more," Kíli replied, shrugging.

Bilbo smiled. "You two truly love each other, do you not?"

"As truly as two souls can," Kíli replied honestly. "I was blessed to have her enter my life, and I will not let her leave easily."

"I do not imagine anything less than death could tear the two of you apart," Bilbo remarked.

 _Tauriel reached for Kíli, blood bubbling on her lips-_ "If I have any say in the matter, I will not even allow that to separate us," Kíli replied, pushing the image from his mind.

Bilbo smiled slightly. "And if anyone could defeat death in such a way, it would be you."

Kíli's smile was a bit more strained. "I can only hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Thorn finding out about Tauriel and Kíli's relationship is a reference to _All The Way_.


	16. Chapter 16

Bilbo let out a load groan as he put down his pack, sinking to the ground as Kíli watched with amusement. "I'd forgotten how exhausting a trip like this can be."

Kíli laughed. "And we haven't even reached the Misty Mountains yet!"

Bilbo let out a long whine. Kíli rolled his eyes as he set down his own pack and began collecting firewood. "We're about halfway to Lothlórien," he told Bilbo, collecting enough loose twigs to make a fire and dropping them on the ground. "Get a fire started, would you? I'm going to see if I can find anything to eat."

"I doubt there's a tavern nearby," Bilbo remarked, his wide grin showing that he thought himself to be much funnier than he actually was. Kíli rolled his eyes, picked up his bow, and left the campsite. The food they'd brought from Bag End was gone. If Kíli didn't get any meat, they'd be stuck with only whatever edible plants Bilbo could find nearby. Kíli wanted to avoid that fate if at all possible.

Luckily, Kíli shot two rabbits to bring back to Bilbo. "I'll skin them, shall I?" he asked as Bilbo stoked the fire.

Bilbo nodded. "If you would," he replied. "I'm going to get some sticks to use as spits."

"Bring Sting with you," Kíli advised. Bilbo buckled his sword belt around his waist and disappeared into the forest. Kíli began skinning the rabbits in a businesslike fashion, preparing the bodies to be cooked. By the time he finished, Bilbo had returned with two green branches to use as spits.

"If I had these at home, I'd make a stew," Bilbo stated as they started to cook the rabbits. "I'd put them in a pot with carrots and potatoes and celery and onions. It'd be delicious."

"Do you miss Bag End as much this time as you did before?" Kíli asked curiously.

Bilbo shook his head. "Oh no, not at all. I miss my home, of course, but I'm glad to be on another adventure. And I'm glad to be on my way to Erebor. And this adventure is likely to be a lot less deadly than our last one."

"We can only hope!"

Bilbo sighed. "Although, with you along, perhaps that's a vain hope."

Kíli huffed. "Why does everyone think I can't manage to go on this trip without getting myself hurt? I'll be _fine_."

"I'll believe that when we're safe in Erebor," Bilbo replied, turning the rabbits to cook them evenly. "Until then, I'll just keep being careful."

"Even if anything _does_ happen, we're both prepared," Kíli countered. "You have Sting and your mithril shirt, and I have my weapons and the corselet Fíli gave me. We're not just sitting ducks." Kíli began cleaning the knife he'd used to skin the rabbits, while he was thinking of it. "While we're on the topic, do you want to practice with Sting again?" he asked Bilbo. They'd taken to sparring sometimes, to work on Bilbo's fighting skills and to keep Kíli sharp. Bilbo lost every bout, but Kíli had been training to fight for over sixty years, so it wasn't exactly surprising.

"Will you go easy on me?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli laughed. "You know the answer to that," he replied. Bilbo always asked and Kíli always refused. _"A real opponent will never go easy on you,"_ Dwalin had told him when Kíli was young and had asked the same question. _"Why should I?"_

Bilbo groaned. "I'll never beat you!"

Kíli smirked. "If you think I'm bad, we should never pit you against Dwalin."

Bilbo frowned. "Have you ever beaten him?" he asked, testing the rabbit and sticking it back over the flames.

"Once," Kíli replied, nodding. "I was thirty-four. Fíli was thirty-nine. We didn't want to practice anymore, so we grabbed Dwalin's legs and pushed him over. Fíli wrestled his sword out of his hand and I sat on his head. It was the only time we beat him."

Bilbo laughed. "What was Dwalin's reaction to your tactics?"

Kíli winced. "You can imagine," he replied, remembering how furious he'd been. Thorin hadn't been happy either, but Dís had found the whole story hilarious. Kíli agreed with her. Anyway, they had _technically_ beaten Dwalin, even if he didn't see it that way.

"Here you are," Bilbo told Kíli, handing him one of the spits. Kíli accepted it gratefully, beginning to eat the rabbit speared onto it. Somehow, whenever Bilbo cooked, the food tasted better than when Kíli tried, even if it was a simple thing they would have prepared the same way.

"Do you want to spar later?" Kíli asked between bites. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"Not really," Bilbo admitted. "Tell me another story of what I missed in Erebor."

Kíli frowned slightly, trying to remember what stories he hadn't told Bilbo already. "Did I tell you about how Glóin and Hillevi - well, mostly Glóin, actually - almost caused a huge incident with Mirkwood?"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. "No. Explain."

"Alright," Kíli started, grinning. "It was actually not long after you left. Glóin found out about how much Gimli had been talking with Legolas after he joined them on the last leg of the journey to Erebor. And- Well, you weren't there, but did anyone tell you about what Legolas said about Glóin's locket with Gimli and Hillevi's pictures, when we were taken prisoner in Mirkwood?"

"No," Bilbo replied, shaking his head.

Kíli grinned. "He asked if Hillevi was Glóin's brother and called Gimli a 'goblin mutant.' Needless to say, Glóin was not pleased." Bilbo snorted. "So anyway, Glóin demanded that Gimli wasn't to talk to Legolas anymore. Gimli got all upset about it, since he actually likes Legolas for whatever reason, and Hillevi thought Glóin was being ridiculous. They actually polarized half of Erebor in making all of us choose a side. Uncle managed to stay out of it, but Fíli and I supported Hillevi. I think Dwalin supported Glóin."

"Unsurprising," Bilbo replied.

Kíli nodded. "So they continued to fight, but so long as Legolas wasn't there, it didn't really matter. After all, Gimli couldn't talk to him if he weren't in Erebor. Everyone else just ignored it, mostly." Kíli's grin spread wickedly. "Then Legolas came to Erebor in secret to celebrate Tauriel's begetting day." In response to Bilbo's quirked eyebrow, Kíli added, "Apparently, elves don't celebrate the day of their birth, rather the day of their conception. Although apparently they gestate for about a year, so it's around the same day, but whatever."

"I didn't know that," Bilbo remarked. "Hobbits celebrate our day of birth."

"So do dwarrows," Kíli replied, nodding. "Anyway, only Uncle, Fíli, and I knew that Legolas was in Erebor, to keep it a secret from Tauriel so we could surprise her with a celebration. _That_ was interesting conversation to have with Uncle, but he finally did agree to it." Kíli paused for a moment to take a drink from his waterskin. "So Legolas and I were sneaking through Erebor to get things prepared for Tauriel, and we happen to walk past Glóin and Hillevi's room, where they were at it again. Of course, when we walked past was right when Glóin yelled" - Kíli frowned, trying to remember the exact words - "'No son of mine is going to spend time with a beardless, stupid tree-hugger if I can help it, especially not the bastard son of their useless king with no honor.'"

"Oh!" Bilbo covered his mouth with his hands, amusement shining in his eyes. "What did Legolas have to say to that?"

"I had to physically hold him back from doing something stupid," Kíli replied, grinning widely. "Then we went off so I could explain the whole argument to him in private, at which point he did a horrible job at pretending he wasn't angry that he might not be allowed to spend time with Gimli anymore. _Then_ he told me to lead him to Gimli's room, where he made Gimli's day by surprising him and spent the next hour or so answering all of Gimli's incessant questions. You know, his insistence that he dislikes it when Gimli pesters him would be a lot more believable if he didn't put himself in positions to be pestered."

"The lad is likable," Bilbo replied simply. "It's not a problem that he and Legolas enjoy spending time together."

"No, not at all," Kíli agreed, his grin widening. "But I don't know why Thranduil is fighting for a marriage between myself and Tauriel when he could have a marriage between Legolas and Gimli instead."

"I believe Gimli's a bit young for that," Bilbo countered teasingly. "He's only sixty-three. He won't come of age until seventy-five, correct?"

"That is true," Kíli allowed. "He won't be able to wed Legolas for another twelve years. In that case, it does make sense that Thranduil is focusing his attentions on myself and Tauriel for the moment and waiting until Gimli comes of age to have that discussion."

"How did you convince Legolas not to retaliate to what Glóin said about him?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli shrugged. "It wasn't that difficult, actually. I told Uncle that Legolas had found out about the argument and felt insulted at the thought of not being able to spend time with Gimli any more. Balin panicked at the idea of insulting the Prince of Mirkwood over something so petty, so Thorin interceded with Glóin and told him that he couldn't ban Gimli from talking to Legolas, which actually went over surprisingly well, probably because Gimli was thrilled. Since Legolas had won, for all intents and purposes, I managed to talk him into 'forgetting' about what Glóin said."

"How very diplomatic of you," Bilbo complimented teasingly, tipping an invisible hat.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "I wasn't about to let princeling's wounded pride start another war," he replied. "Think of what it would do to Tauriel if Mirkwood and Erebor were at war!"

"I can only imagine how terrible it would be for her," Bilbo replied seriously, nodding. "You did it entirely for Tauriel's sake, of course."

"Of course," Kíli replied, calling on the most serious look he could muster. "Why else would I wish to prevent a war, if not to prevent any discomfort for my dear Tauriel?"

Bilbo laughed first, Kíli losing any semblance of seriousness and joining him a moment later. "But truly, well done," Bilbo told Kíli when he stopped laughing. "From the sound of it, you're not half bad at negotiating and diplomacy."

"Well, most of negotiations is just not answering questions in a way that couldn't even be _mistaken_ for straightforward, which is something at which I excel," Kíli replied, shrugging. "It's not all that difficult."

"I could never do it," Bilbo replied.

Kíli shrugged. "You never know until you try."

Bilbo nodded, accepting the point. "Perhaps. After all, I never would have thought that you could negotiate, and yet here you are."

"How rude!" Kíli protested. "After all we've been through together, you still make such hurtful comments as that?"

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Do you ever get tired of being so ridiculously dramatic?"

Kíli grinned widely. "No," he replied unabashedly.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "A bit cloudy tonight," he remarked, looking up at the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain."

"Oh, for Mahal's sake," Kíli groaned, glaring at the clouds covering the moon. "It had better not rain." Thus far, it hadn't rained any more than a mild shower on Kíli's travels. He'd hoped to keep it that way. The clouds in the sky looked angrier than that. Kíli hoped they would find someplace else to dump the thunderstorm they seemed to be carrying.

"Afraid of a little rain?" Bilbo teased.

Kíli glared. "First of all, I'm not afraid. Second of all, that's not a 'little' rain. That looks like a full-blown thunderstorm to me."

"You do have a point," Bilbo replied, frowning at the sky. "It looks like it's moving fast enough to miss us, though."

"I can only pray," Kíli replied dryly, pulling out a small knife and grabbing a thick branch from near him. Bilbo watched him curiously as he cut the wood to the right size and began carving into it.

"What are you making?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli shrugged. "Not sure. It's for Tauriel."

"You don't know what it is, but you know it's for Tauriel?" Bilbo asked slowly, sounding confused.

Kíli sighed, stopping for a moment and looking at Bilbo. "That's how it is with carving sometimes. I know I want to make something for Tauriel, and I know that there's beauty hidden in this wood, but I'm not quite sure what it is yet. If I carve it, the beauty will come out and make itself shown."

"What if it's not right for Tauriel?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli frowned slightly, beginning to carve again. "I think it is," he replied mildly. Bilbo shrugged as he pulled out his pipe.

They sat in silence for a while, Bilbo smoking his pipe and Kíli carving. Slowly, the piece of wood revealed itself to be a picture of a bouquet of flowers, perfect for Tauriel, just as Kíli had thought it would be.

"You truly love her," Bilbo stated quietly.

Kíli nodded. "I do."

Bilbo smiled softly. "I'm glad for you."

Kíli turned to Bilbo, setting aside his carving for the moment. "What about you? Any hobbit lass catching your eye?"

Bilbo chuckled. "I think too much of my heart resides in Erebor for me ever to find romance in the Shire." Kíli nodded, understanding what Bilbo meant. "I am not averse to the idea of love, but nor do I desire it too greatly," Bilbo added. "I have found such friendship in my life, so what need have I for romance?"

"If you wish for romance, you'll find it," Kíli stated sagely. "But no one needs romance to be complete."

"I agree," Bilbo replied, nodding. "Were you searching for romance, do you think, when you found Tauriel?"

"No, I don't think so," Kíli replied slowly, shaking his head. "We were on our quest for Erebor. I don't think I sought out love, not consciously, at least. But I would not trade our relationship for anything in the world, nor in any world beyond. I love Tauriel more than I could ever explain, and I will not give that up easily."

"Nor would anyone ask it of you, I would think," Bilbo added. "If even Thorin has accepted your relationship, I cannot imagine anyone would go against it."

"I hope you're right," Kíli replied, picking up his carving again. The light of the fire was dying and the moonlight was weak. It was too dark for him to see what he was doing. He tucked the carving in his pack and put his knife away.

"Do you think we need to have someone on watch through the night?" Bilbo asked as he pulled out his bedroll.

Kíli shrugged. "I doubt it. I sleep fairly lightly anyway. I'll wake if something happens." He laid his bedroll next to Bilbo's, putting his on the outside. "Goodnight," he told him, sliding underneath the blankets.

"Goodnight," Bilbo replied. Kíli expected to lay awake for some time, but he didn't. In a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elves do celebrate the day of conception instead of birth, and gestation is about a year. As for hobbits and dwarves, I assumed that they did not, considering Bilbo had a birthday party.


	17. Chapter 17

"I hate these damn mountains!" Bilbo yelled as he and Kíli fought the buffeting wind that sought to push them back to the other side of the Misty Mountains.

Kíli laughed. "You don't think this is fun?"

Bilbo made an inarticulate noise of frustration. It looked as though he tried to say something else, but his voice was snatched away by the wind. Kíli grinned, turning forward and shouldering through the wind the best he could.

He had to admit, Bilbo's cry of hatred probably made more sense than his mirth. The Misty Mountains were ruthless. The High Pass near Rivendell, where Kíli had passed on his way from Erebor, was far easier to cross, but it would have meant a longer journey. On the other hand, crossing at the Gladden River was rarely done for a reason. Still, it _was_ a pass, albeit a more difficult one, so Kíli was certain that they would manage it.

"If we die here, I'll never forgive you!" Bilbo told Kíli furiously.

Kíli shrugged. "We'll both be dead, so I don't think I'll really mind."

Bilbo huffed. "I should never have come with you," he muttered, just loud enough for Kíli to catch it over the wind.

Kíli chuckled. "Oh, come on. Admit it. You love this."

"I most certainly do not!" Bilbo protested. Kíli laughed again, the wind stealing away the sound.

It took longer than Kíli had expected - and longer than Bilbo preferred - to reach the other side of the Misty Mountains, but reach it they did. "Oh, thank goodness," Bilbo cried out when they reached flat land again, falling backwards gracelessly.

Kíli sat down beside him with a bit more dignity. "We made it."

Bilbo leaned back as much as he could with his pack still on. "That was horrible," he stated loudly. "Absolutely horrible. Why on earth did I choose to go with you and knowing subject myself to that?"

"Because you love adventure, no matter how much you claim not to," Kíli replied.

Bilbo sighed. "My life would be much less hectic if that weren't true."

Kíli shrugged. "And much more boring. Admit it. If you stopped adventuring right now, you'd miss it."

Bilbo sighed. "I'm sure it makes me a fool, but I would," he admitted. "You're right. I'd be bored."

"Of course I'm right," Kíli replied, grinning. "I'm always right."

Bilbo huffed out a laugh. "Now _that_ is a blatant lie."

Kíli's grin widened. "Alright," he conceded, "almost always." He stood, adjusting the pack on his shoulders.

Bilbo looked up at him with blatant dismay in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Kíli looked down at him, confused. "We need to move on, at least a little. This is no place to camp for the night."

"Why not?" Bilbo whined.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well why not. It's rocky and windy and far too close to the mountains. Up, on your feet."

"You're such a tyrant," Bilbo muttered, but he stood. "How far are we going?"

"We'll follow the river to where the fields are softer," Kíli replied. "I can't imagine it'll be far."

"It had better not be," Bilbo grumbled as he followed Kíli's steps. In truth, Kíli had very little idea of where they were going, but he had the sneaking suspicion Bilbo would revolt against him if he told him that, so he kept his mouth shut.

They followed the river for less than an hour before Kíli found a spot he deemed acceptable. In truth, he would have liked to travel farther, but he knew it would be difficult for Bilbo, even if he would never admit it. Bilbo would complain, but Kíli knew he would never truly ask for them to stop on his account. Kíli had to make that decision for him.

"What exactly makes this spot different than the dozens of other spots we already passed?" Bilbo grumbled as they set down their packs.

Kíli looked up at him innocently. "Do you want to go back to another spot we saw?" he asked, making as if he were going to shoulder his pack once again.

"No, no, this is fine!" Bilbo immediately cried.

Kíli laughed. "I wouldn't make you do it. I'm not _that_ cruel. Where we are now is good enough."

"Only good enough?" Bilbo repeated.

Kíli shrugged. "I long for a real bed. But we will reach Lothlórien in a matter of days now, so it matters not. We will be returned to comfort soon, Bilbo."

"My heart longs for the day," Bilbo muttered under his breath.

Kíli sighed. "And we will see Tauriel once more when we reach the elven kingdom," he added, his fingers brushing over the spot in his pack where he'd stashed the carving he'd made for Tauriel. He had finished it weeks ago, but occasionally, he would still take it out and stare at it, wondering if it needed anything else. Sometimes it felt as if it did, but he was never certain what it was that the carving lacked. Bilbo thought it was lovely as it was, but he freely admitted that he understood little of carving.

"And when we leave Lothlórien, we travel north to Erebor," Bilbo added. "I am not ashamed to admit that I would rather spend my nights in a bed there, rather than out in the middle of nowhere with you."

"You would abandon me to loneliness?" Kíli cried. "What sort of false friend are you? How cruel can you be to say such things?"

"I wish you would be there with me," Bilbo amended.

Kíli nodded. "Much better. I too long for the comforts of home. But our adventuring is not all bad, is it? While there are some moments which are undeniably trying, I believe that, overall, the experience has been rather fun."

"'Undeniably trying'?" Bilbo mimicked. "Is that what you call nearly drowning in an attempt to cross a river?"

"Oh, you're not still on about that, are you? I apologized already. How was I to know the current was that strong?"

"You are a madman," Bilbo stated firmly.

Kíli bowed slightly. "I accept the title," he replied, adding a dramatic flourish of his hand.

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "And prove my point."

Kíli grinned. "Perhaps a little," he admitted. "But come now! Where's the fun in life if there isn't a little madness?"

"Oh, that I had ignored Gandalf when he came to me!" Bilbo cried dramatically. "That I had barred my door to dwarrows when they began to arrive! My life would have been so much calmer!"

"So much more boring, I think you mean," Kíli corrected.

Bilbo sighed. "Not everyone defines boredom in the same way as you, Kíli, and even if I did, not everyone hates boredom so much as you."

"Ridiculous," Kíli immediately stated, shaking his head. "Everyone hates boredom. It's merely a fact, my dear Bilbo. You could not be happy if you lived your whole life in Bag End, sequestered away from society and the world like some sort of hermit."

"I would not _sequester_ myself," Bilbo argued. "Were I to withdraw to Bag End, I would still be in contact with the other hobbits of the Shire. I simply wouldn't be in contact with anyone from outside the Shire."

"And how dull that would be," Kíli pronounced.

Bilbo sighed. "Perhaps you're right, but it would be much safer and more comfortable."

Kíli nodded gravely. "That is a fact I cannot deny. But what are safety and comfort in the face of such grand adventures?"

"Safe and comfortable adventures would be lovely," Bilbo offered.

Kíli laughed. "Then where would the fun in them lie? No, adventures must have their own hint of danger. What else would make them so alluring?"

"To a madman, perhaps," Bilbo retorted. "Most other people prefer _not_ to worry about being beheaded in the middle of the night!"

"Did I ever claim we had to fear beheading?" Kíli demanded. "No. I highly doubt it would go so quickly."

"Charming," Bilbo stated dryly. His stomach rumbled loudly, prompting him to drop the conversation and switch to another one. "You haven't any food in your pack, have you?"

"No," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "And there doesn't seem to be much in the way of wildlife here."

"Perhaps there are fish in the river," Bilbo offered.

Kíli shrugged. "I'll go check. Are any of these plants edible?"

"I can look at them to see," Bilbo replied, nodding. He immediately bent by a leafy fern, studying it, as Kíli pulled an arrow out of his quiver and went to see if there were any fish to be found.

The river was rich in beautiful rocks and clean, fresh water, but no fish swam in it that Kíli could see. It was strange, he thought. The river seemed perfect for holding life, and yet there was none there. He straightened from where he had knelt by the water, hoping Bilbo had had more luck.

"These are edible," Bilbo stated when Kíli returned, holding up a handful of leaves. "There's more over there. Did you find any fish?"

"No," Kíli replied, shaking his head. "We'll have to make do with your plants, I'm afraid, as horrible a thought as that is."

Bilbo shook his head. "Someday, I will make you a full salad, with greens and vegetables and an oil dressing, and you will know how delicious such a meal can be."

Kíli winced. "Your threats go too far, Bilbo," he warned, shaking his head. "I don't know that our friendship could survive such a betrayal."

"Oh, don't be so ridiculous," Bilbo scolded, shoving a handful of the greens at Kíli. "They're quite good, really. And they're filling enough that we can manage with only them until you find some game for us."

"If you insist," Kíli groaned, putting the arrow back and flopping down to the ground. "I don't see how I can subsist on meals with no meat, but I suppose I'll make it."

"You overly dramatic fool," Bilbo murmured fondly as he picked more of the plants. "Just eat."

The plants were better than Kíli had expected, not that he would ever admit such a thing to Bilbo. While they weren't especially filling, they were enough to rid his stomach of the feeling of hunger, which was really all he needed.

"How do you think Thorin will react when we return?" Bilbo asked quietly when they were done eating.

Kíli turned to look at him. "What do you mean? Thorin will be pleased to see us! How could he be anything else?"

"But I gave no warning that I was coming," Bilbo countered. "Will he resent my appearance, when he was not told I was on my way?"

"Ridiculous," Kíli pronounced, scoffing at the thought. "Thorin will be thrilled to see you, Bilbo. If he'll be irritated with anyone, it'll be me, for not telling him that I planned to visit you. Trust me, Thorin will feel nothing but joy at your presence."

"I hope you're right," Bilbo murmured.

Kíli smiled. "I know I am," he replied. Bilbo yawned. "I think we can forego keeping watches tonight," Kíli added. "But we should both sleep in our armor, just in case."

"I had considered no other option," Bilbo replied, curling up on his bedroll, the clinking of his mithril shirt barely audible. With a sigh, Kíli lay next to him on his own bedroll.

"You truly believe Thorin will be glad of my presence?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Kíli nodded firmly. "I know he will be," he replied. "You don't need to worry, Bilbo. Thorin will be overjoyed to see you."

"And I will be equally pleased to see him," Bilbo finished. He yawned again.

"Sleep, my friend," Kíli urged. "The sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner we will be on our way, and the sooner we will be able to begin our travels back to Erebor."

Bilbo rolled over, shifting to find the most comfortable spot. Before too long, Kíli heard his breathing even out to the gentle rhythm of sleep. Kíli sighed, jealous of the hobbit's ability to fall asleep so quickly. Kíli often had difficulty with that. The closest he'd ever gotten to the ability to do it consistently was when Tauriel lay next to him, helping quiet his mind and letting him drift into sleep.

Kíli rolled onto his back, looking up at the stars that glittered above him. He had never thought much of them before, but then…

_"All light is sacred to the Eldar, but Wood Elves love best the light of the stars."_

_"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away."_

_"It is memory, precious and pure. Like your promise… I have walked there sometimes, beyond the forest and up into the night. I have seen the world fall away and the white light forever fill the air."_

Kíli still remembered what he has said about Tauriel in his fevered delirium. _"She walks in starlight in another world."_ He had thought Tauriel to be far away, as cold and remote as the stars. He could not have been more wrong.

Kíli smiled softly, curling onto his side and quieting his mind the best he could. He would be reunited with Tauriel soon. He eagerly awaited the moment. He drifted off to sleep with the smile still on his face.

When he woke the next morning, a sword pointed at his chest and another at Bilbo's throat, it occurred to him that perhaps his reunion with Tauriel wouldn't be quite so easy after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pass at the Gladden river is one of the three passes through the Misty Mountains, the other two being the High Pass (at Rivendell) and the Redhorn Pass (over Moria).
> 
> The italicized quotes at the end all come from _Desolation of Smaug_.


	18. Chapter 18

Tauriel frowned as she sat down for breakfast with Galadriel, Celeborn, and Arwen. "Is something wrong, Lady Tauriel?" Arwen asked gently, looking worried.

Tauriel forced herself to smile as she looked up at Arwen. "Not at all," she replied. Arwen smiled sweetly, offering Tauriel the bowl of berries. "Thank you, Lady Arwen." Tauriel pretended not to notice that Galadriel's eyes were fixed on her.

In truth, she had felt a strange sense of apprehension since she'd woken up. She couldn't quite place the worry, but she had the feeling it had something to do with Kíli. She wondered if he had met with trouble on the road. She assumed Bilbo was with him. She couldn't imagine that he would have refused the offer to visit Erebor. She had hoped his presence would help temper Kíli's more ridiculous tendencies, but she wouldn't be altogether surprised to find out it hadn't.

"Lady Tauriel?" Tauriel jumped slightly at the sound of Celeborn's voice. "Lady Tauriel, are you feeling well?" Concern was etched on Celeborn's face.

Tauriel nodded. "I'm afraid I'm still a bit wearied from my journey, Lord Celeborn," she replied. It wasn't exactly true, but she had only arrived in Lothlórien the day before, so it was believable. "It is no problem, I promise."

"Would you like to rest a while, child?" Galadriel asked, standing. "Come, I shall lead you back to your room. You may bring your food if you wish."

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel," Tauriel stood, inclining her head. "I apologize for the mediocrity of my company."

"Rest, if that is what you require," Arwen told her, smiling at her. "You needn't worry about us."

"Come with me, Lady Tauriel," Galadriel stated. Tauriel figured that she had something to say to her, which was the only reason she didn't argue with the idea of an escort. She could find her room on her own, but if Galadriel wished to take her there, she wouldn't fight it.

Tauriel stepped out of the dining room with Galadriel, her bowl in her hands. "Tell me, Lady Tauriel, did you find anything strange on your journey here?" Galadriel asked conversationally, although the hidden seriousness was just enough for Tauriel to hear.

"Nothing in particular, my lady," Tauriel replied, shaking her head. "Although…" Her voice trailed off. Galadriel wouldn't care about the strange feeling she'd felt the further south she went. "There was nothing."

Galadriel looked to her mildly. "Could you feel the darkness that gathers in the south?"

Tauriel gaped at her. "What?"

Galadriel sighed. "We defeated Sauron in Dol Guldur, yes, but he still exists in the world, and Mordor was his stronghold of old. I fear he has retreated back to it. He is naught but a whisper now, but we all still fear his power."

"What can he do, with no form or power?"

Galadriel frowned. "He has no true form, yes, but he is far from powerless," she countered. "Sauron was a Maia before he fell from grace, with the same power as the others of his kind. He can manipulate people with unparalleled power. I fear that he may do that now that we have thwarted the plan he had in Dol Guldur."

"What would he be able to do, were he to manipulate people?" Tauriel asked, worry clenching in her gut. Could this have anything to do with her feeling of worry for Kíli?

"He could convince them to do whatever he wished," Galadriel replied, worry etched into the lines on her face. "Tell me, Lady Tauriel, is the only reason for your strange behavior your lack of rest?"

"I worry for Prince Kíli," Tauriel admitted. "I know he is not due to arrive for a few days, but I worry that something has happened to him. I feel a strange apprehension within me, and somehow, I know it to be about him."

"Have you heard stories of my mirror?" Galadriel asked.

Tauriel frowned slightly. "I have only heard of the Mirror of Galadriel in whispers. Why do you ask?"

"Those who look into the waters of the mirror can see things that were, and things that are, and things that yet may be," Galadriel told Tauriel. "You may look into it, if you wish. I have done so many times recently."

"Have you seen anything about Kí- Prince Kíli?" Tauriel asked.

Galadriel's eyebrows furrowed together. "I do not know. The mirror is not always straightforward about what it shows. But if you wish to look, you may."

"I do," Tauriel replied firmly. She couldn't pass up the opportunity, if it could help Kíli.

"Very well." A slight smile curled Galadriel's lips. "Follow me."

Galadriel slipped down hallways, as silent as the moonlight she seemed to emulate so much. Tauriel followed her, the bowl of food in her hands all but forgotten. Finally, Galadriel led them into a small clearing, where she filled a silver ewer with water from a small pool of water. "Are you certain you wish to look into the mirror?" she asked as she walked slowly to the basin in the middle of the clearing.

"I am certain," Tauriel replied firmly, setting down the bowl of food.

"The mirror will not show you lies, but not all that it shows will come to pass," Galadriel warned. "And you may not be able to tell what you see that is happening now and what will not come to pass for days, or even years, if it comes to pass at all. Knowing this, do you wish to look?"

"I must," Tauriel replied simply.

A tiny hint of a smile on her face, Galadriel poured the water into the basin. When it was filled and the ripples cleared, she beckoned Tauriel forward. "Do not touch the water," she warned. Tauriel nodded distractedly, her eyes fixed on the basin. She stepped closer to it, looking into the water.

For a split second, all she saw was her reflection. Then images began to appear in the basin: a tree growing in Mirkwood, a mountain crumbling, a river that flowed through the Misty Mountains. Then the pictures became more specific: Bilbo running across a plain, Fíli and Legolas riding a horse and galloping as quickly as they could, Elladan and Elrohir sprinting side by side. Then the mirror showed Kíli, tied up and beaten, and Tauriel couldn't help but gasp, immediately breaking the spell.

"What did you see?" Galadriel asked gently.

Tauriel looked up her, knowing she had to look wild. "Kíli," she whispered. "I saw Kíli. He was hurt. He was held captive."

"Do you know where he was?" Galadriel probed.

"By the Gladden River," Tauriel blurted out, not quite sure where the words had come from but equally certain they were true. "I need to rescue him."

"Did you see anyone else in your visions?" Galadriel asked.

Tauriel nodded. "I saw Bilbo. And Legolas, and Fíli. And Elladan and Elrohir."

"Listen to me, child." Galadriel leaned forward and took Tauriel's hands in her own. "I do not doubt that what you saw was true. I also have seen similar images. But you must not allow this worry to consume you."

"Kíli is in trouble," Tauriel whispered brokenly. She had sworn to protect him, and yet there he was, bloody and beaten and utterly unprotected.

"You will rescue him, young one," Galadriel told Tauriel quietly. "Do not worry for him. He will be out of danger before too long, I am sure of it. I will send messages to Lord Elrond and King Thranduil, to tell them to send their sons to the banks of the Gladden River. Did you see Prince Legolas and Prince Fíli astride a horse?"

"Yes," Tauriel gasped, not even wondering how Galadriel knew without being told.

"They will travel together, then. I will send word. Now, listen to to what you must do."

"I must go after Kíli," Tauriel whispered.

Galadriel nodded. "You will, but not yet. You must control yourself first. Go to Lady Arwen. She can help you prepare to leave. When you are once again calmed, you will leave."

"I must leave _now_!" Tauriel cried.

Galadriel shook her head. "You will be of no help to anyone if you allow your heart to rule your head, Lady Tauriel. You know that as well as I. When you are once again ruled by your mind, you will leave."

Tauriel hated the words, but she knew they were true. Galadriel brushed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "I will watch the mirror while you are gone," she promised. "But even without its assurances, I am sure you will rescue Prince Kíli."

"How can you know that?" Tauriel demanded.

Galadriel smiled softly. "Because there is more than he must do in this world," she replied. "Trust me, my child. Prince Kíli's life is not yet over. You will find him." Gently, Galadriel guided Tauriel to the hallway they'd come down. "Go find Lady Arwen. She will help you, and you will leave to rescue your beloved."

"Thank you for everything, Lady Galadriel," Tauriel murmured, inclining her head and willing her hands to stop shaking.

"It was my pleasure to help you," Galadriel murmured, turning and stepping back into the clearing. Tauriel watched her for a moment before striding down the hall, her heart pounding. Kíli was in danger and she was so far away, too far away to help. Her heart longed to leave as soon as possible, but her mind recognized the wisdom of Galadriel's words. She had to wait until she could control her emotions before she set out. She would be of no help to anyone if she could not control herself. It was the first thing any soldier learned, and beyond all else, Tauriel was a soldier.

Arwen wasn't difficult to find. She was still sitting in the dining room. Celeborn had left, to Tauriel's relief, but Arwen was bent over the table and writing. She looked up when Tauriel entered the room and gasped, the smile that had been on her face sliding off it.

"Lady Tauriel, are you alright?" she cried, jumping to her feet and walking to Tauriel's side. "Sit down, my dear, you look ready to collapse!" Arwen guided Tauriel into a seat, sitting next to her and keeping a hand on her shoulder. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Prince Kíli is in danger," Tauriel replied, her voice weak. "I can't go after him until I calm down, but I _can't calm down_." Tauriel's voice shook with self-directed anger on the last three words.

Arwen took Tauriel's hands in her own. "Breathe with me, Tauriel. Your Kíli will be fine. Slow your breathing." Arwen took Tauriel's hands and pressed them to her chest so she could feel the steady rhythm of her breathing. "Match my breaths. Calm yourself, my dear."

"I promised to protect him," Tauriel whispered brokenly.

Arwen squeezed her hands. "And you will," she replied. "You will go after him and protect him once you have calmed yourself. But you must be able to focus, or you will not be able to protect him, no matter where you are." Tauriel nodded, trying to even her breathing. "Breathe with me," Arwen repeated softly. "Follow my rhythm."

Slowly, slowly, Tauriel found her breaths evening out to a normal rhythm. She felt exhausted, but she was calmed down.

"You should rest," Arwen told her quietly. "You look ready to fall asleep right here."

"I need to go after Kíli," Tauriel protested, but her voice was weak. She did feel as if she could have fallen asleep right there, in the chair.

Arwen gave her a disapproving look. "You know as well as I that you'll make better time and be of more use if you're rested," she told her. "Go rest for a while. I shall wake you in a few hours, when you've slept enough to be prepared to go off on your journey." Tauriel wanted to protest, but she knew Arwen wouldn't stand for it, so she merely sighed and stood.

Arwen smiled softly. "Do you need me to bring you to your room, or can you find it on your own?"

"I'll be fine on my own, Lady Arwen," Tauriel replied.

Arwen shook her head. "Just Arwen, please. None of this 'lady' nonsense. I hope that we will be friends, Tauriel. I do not wish for you to refer to me as such."

"Thank you, Arwen," Tauriel murmured, slipping out of the room and walking down the hallway towards her bedroom. It wasn't far from the dining room and she reached it quickly.

The bed was large, clearly intended for two. Everyone knew of Tauriel's relationship with Kíli, it seemed. Even in Lothlórien, it was assumed they would share a bed. Although Tauriel had slept the night before in the bed without an issue, it felt large and cold as she crawled into it. Kíli was in danger, and there was nothing she could do. She would go after him, but Arwen was right, as little as she liked to admit it. She had to rest first.

Tauriel didn't doubt that nightmares would plague whatever little sleep she found. They'd been occurring with more frequency the longer she had been separated from Kíli, and with her mind racing with worry over him, she doubted her sleep would be peaceful. The bed was too expansive for her alone. She needed Kíli to lie next to her and toy with her hair, whispering endearments into her ear.

Tears welled in Tauriel's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She had no way of knowing if Kíli had even been hurt yet. For all she knew, the events she saw in the mirror wouldn't come to pass for days yet. _Then again,_ an insidious voice in her mind whispered, _perhaps they already occurred and the mirror was showing the past._ Tauriel put her head under the pillow in a futile attempt to silence the voice. She couldn't allow such thoughts into her mind. She had to be able to focus if she was to help Kíli.

Tauriel attempted to slow her breathing to help herself fall asleep, but she couldn't quite manage it as much as she would have liked. Every time she thought she'd calmed herself, a thought of what could be happening to Kíli would make her breath hitch again, and the cycle would start at the beginning once more. The worry was paralyzing. Once it entered her mind, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Kíli will be fine," Tauriel told herself aloud, her voice echoing through the room. "Lady Galadriel is sending messages to those who will help. Legolas and Fíli will come, as will Elladan and Elrohir. We will rescue Kíli. He'll be alright."

The words did little to quiet the worry twisting in Tauriel's stomach, but she forced herself to relax, smoothing out her breathing until it was at an even tempo. She closed her eyes, willing sleep to come to her.

_Half-focused images of Kíli, bound and bloody, flickered behind Tauriel's eyelids. She reached for him, but he was as smoke, impossible to touch. There was nothing she could do to help him…_

_The Battle of Five Armies raged around them, but Tauriel could only see Kíli. He was fighting an orc, laughing madly as only he would. Then a goblin's blade pierced his heart, and his laughter stopped forever…_

_Kíli lay on the table in Bard's house, crying out hoarsely and writhing in pain, and no matter what Tauriel did with the athelas in her hands, nothing helped. She could see the life in his eyes slip away with every second that passed…_

Tauriel woke with a start, gasping and drenched in sweat. "It was just a dream," she whispered to herself. "Just a dream." Then she stood, grimly determined, and crossed to her pack. She pulled out her leather armor, laying it across a chair.

She was rested enough. It was time to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arwen, as mentioned before, did stay in Lothlórien for quite some time, as Galadriel and Celeborn are her grandparents. With both her and Celeborn, I tried to keep them in character the best I could, given their limited roles in the movies/books (and how much Arwen's character revolves around her love for Aragorn, whom she hasn't yet met in this point in the timeline).
> 
> The Mirror of Galadriel is the small pool that Frodo looks into in Lothlórien in _The Fellowship of the Ring_.


	19. Chapter 19

Their captors - a group of two Men and two dwarves, none of whom Kíli recognized - were brutal, but not overly so. They had graced Kili with a black eye when he fought them, but when Bilbo had wisely complied with their demands without an argument, they'd left him unharmed. They hadn't given them anything to eat, but they'd tied them up near some plants Bilbo recognized as edible, so whenever the captors weren't looking, Kíli and Bilbo would sneak as many of the plants as they could. They tasted horrible and bitter, but Kíli knew they were better than eating nothing. There was no guarantee they'd be fed, and Kíli was determined to keep his strength up.

"If you have a chance, you must escape," Kíli whispered to Bilbo. He'd been sawing at Bilbo's ropes with a sharp-edged river rock, and he'd managed to get them frayed enough that they would be quick to break. "Go south and you'll reach Lothlórien in a matter of days. They'll help you."

"I can't just _leave_ you here," Bilbo protested in an equally quiet voice.

Kíli shook his head. "You must. If you do not go, then who will know to come for us? We need help, Bilbo. If I distract them, you can get away. We both know of your skills when it comes to sneaking around and evading capture. But if we both run, they'll all come after us and we won't even be able to make it half a league."

"I don't like leaving you with them," Bilbo countered.

Kíli offered Bilbo a wan smile, forcing down the pain he felt around his eye. "I'll be fine, Bilbo. Don't worry about me. I think they know who I am, anyway. They took me for a reason. If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead already." The logic wasn't exactly comforting, but it was sound.

"What do you think they want?" Bilbo asked.

Kíli scanned the group of their captors. One of the dwarves' faces was vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place it. "I have no idea. I suppose we'll find out, won't we?"

"Let's have more fun with the beardless little prince," one of the dwarves stated loudly, taking a few steps towards Kíli and Bilbo and interrupting their conversation.

One of the Men grabbed his arm. "What do you mean, prince?"

The dwarf laughed. "Do you not recognize royalty when you see it? This is Prince Kíli, nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." He spat in Kíli's direction. "The bastard who brought war to our peaceful land."

"My uncle did not bring any war that wasn't already on its way," Kíli protested hotly. "And even if he had, you are clearly a coward without any honor if you hate it so bitterly." The dwarf surged forward and slapped Kíli across the face hard enough to break the skin of his lip.

Kíli just laughed. "I see why you hated the war," he stated, hoping to draw all of the attention to himself and divert any of it from Bilbo. "You have no strength of which to speak. You must have been humiliated on the battlefield."

"You little-"

"You never told us we were going to capture a prince," the Man interrupted, grabbing the seething dwarf by the shoulder and dragging him backward. "This is far more than I signed up for."

"You're not backing out now," the dwarf growled. "You won't get paid until this is over."

"Ah, a mercenary," Kíli sighed, interjecting himself into the conversation. "It all makes sense now. You see, I'd thought you were honorable soldiers, not heartless assassins. A foolish mistake, I know."

"Shut your face!" the dwarf yelled, raising his hand in a silent threat to slap him again.

Kíli raised an eyebrow. "Is that any way to talk to your prince?"

The punch send him rocking backwards, his head slamming against the ground as he fell, unable to catch himself. Bilbo looked furious, but Kíli winked at him when their captors weren't looking. He couldn't risk Bilbo doing something as foolish, not when his hopes of being freed hinged on Bilbo being able to escape. If Kíli managed to focus their captors' attention on himself, then Bilbo would be able to flee.

"So honorable, to attack an opponent you've tied up," Kíli stated, managing to lever himself into an upright position. "Are you a mercenary as well? You'd be the most pathetic mercenary I've ever seen."

"I'll kill you, you little brat!" the dwarf roared. Kíli silently decided he was going to refer to that dwarf as "Idiot," considering he couldn't see when he was being played.

The Man - Kíli was going to call him "Coward," by virtue of the fact that he didn't seem to even know what a spine was - grabbed Idiot's arm. "What about the other creature? Is he a dwarf prince too?"

Kíli laughed aloud at that. Was Coward truly so incredibly ignorant that he couldn't tell the difference between a hobbit and a dwarf?

Idiot glared at him. "Does that look like a dwarrow to you? I don't know what or who it is, but it's seen too much."

Kíli heaved a silent sigh of relief. They didn't recognize Bilbo from his time fighting in the battle and standing by Thorin's side as a temporary advisor. That would help his chances of escape, Kíli was certain.

"This is not what we agreed to," Coward stated.

The other dwarf stepped up. With a start, Kíli realized he knew from where he recognized him. "You're one of Dáin's warriors, aren't you?" he called to him. The dwarf - Kíli would call him "Traitor," for obvious reasons - looked surprised to be recognized. "You fought in the Battle of Five Armies. I saw you before the fighting started, getting into your armor. Everyone thought you died, even though no one ever found your body on the battlefield. Would that you had."

"I was not going to fight in a war for a leader to whom I owe no allegiance," Traitor declared.

Kíli bristled with anger. "You are a dwarrow of the Iron Hills, are you not? Thorin Oakenshield is your _king_."

Idiot punched Kíli's jaw, the blow snapping his head to the side with a _crack_. "Thorin Oakenshield is no king," he snarled. "He does not deserve the position he holds. I will do all that is in my power to make sure he doesn't hold it for much longer. And you, little princeling, will help me with that."

Kíli laughed, tasting blood. "You're mad. You haven't a hope of taking down my uncle, and I would never help you with it."

"Did you think we actively need your help?" Idiot asked coldly. He shook his head. "No. We've got you now, and we don't need anything from you." Kíli spat blood in Idiot's face, grinning with bloodstained teeth when he roared with anger. "I'll snap your neck!"

Traitor grabbed his arm. "You can't kill him! Not yet!"

Idiot pushed Traitor away and settled for punching Kíli again, this time in his gut. Kíli doubled over, wheezing as the air was forced from his lungs.

"Leave him alone!" Coward protested.

Before he could say anything else, the last one of their captors, the other Man, stepped forward. "We should bring him southeast," he stated smoothly. "We don't want to be too close to any of Erebor's allies."

"Where do you suggest we go, then?" Traitor demanded.

The Man smiled, but his eyes were cold. Kíli was immediately certain that he was the one who was truly pulling the strings, whether the others were aware of that or not. "Southeast, as I said. We need to be farther from Mirkwood, but we cannot get too near to Lothlórien. Both places are allies of Erebor. Crossing the Misty Mountains is too difficult, especially with two captives. Southeast is our only option."

"I'll be killed if I show my face anywhere near Gondor," Coward protested.

The other Man - something about him reminded Kíli of a snake, so he decided to call him that - shrugged. "I wasn't planning on going to Gondor."

"It doesn't matter where we go!" Idiot protested. "Oakenshield will do nothing that may harm his precious nephew. And if one of his damn elf allies gets him killed, they'll destroy each other. It'll work out for us."

"And we'll end up dead," Snake added mildly. "I'd rather not have that happen, personally, and I doubt the rest of you wish for that outcome either."

"I'm not dying for this!" Coward declared, his eyes wide at the thought. "No money is worth that."

"You're part of this!" Idiot snarled. "You're not leaving until this is done."

"If we go southeast, there is no reason for us to be in undue danger," Snake repeated.

Traitor narrowed his eyes. "Where would have us go, if not Gondor? Would you take us to Mordor?"

The very name sent shivers down Kíli's back. After the Battle ended, when he was healing with Thorin, Gandalf had told them about what had happened in Dol Guldur with Sauron. Even a child knew that Mordor was his stronghold of old, and if Sauron had returned to Middle Earth, it only made sense that he would return there.

"Why not go there?" Snake asked.

Coward immediately started shaking his head. "I would not go to Mordor if you offered to make me king of Gondor for it. You can't drag me there."

"What scares you about the place?" Snake asked smoothly. "There is nothing there to fear."

Idiot scoffed loudly. "You're wrong about that, and even if you weren't, it wouldn't make a difference. We should go closer to Erebor, so we can threaten Oakenshield."

"Closer to Erebor?" Traitor repeated. "Are you mad? We'll be killed in seconds. Distance is the only thing keeping us alive right now, and if we give that up, then we're doomed. We can't go any closer."

"Bilbo," Kíli whispered as their captors' argument grew louder, causing them to seemingly forget entirely about the presence of their prisoners. He pressed the sharp rock into Bilbo's hands. "Get yourself out of here."

"I can't just leave you!" Bilbo protested in a hiss. "Kíli, you heard what they said! You heard what they plan to do!"

"Get to Lothlórien as soon as possible," Kíli instructed Bilbo as quietly as he could. "Tauriel should already be there by the time you arrive, and there must be other warriors there as well. They can do more than you can on your own. If they try to go anywhere with me, I'll try to delay them as much as possible." Bilbo still didn't look convinced. "Bilbo, you're not doing either of us any good if you stay here with me," Kíli hissed. "You'll help more if you escape!"

There was a long pause. Then… "I'll need a distraction," Bilbo whispered, clearly not liking the plan but willing to go along with it.

Kíli grinned. "I can handle that," he replied, levering himself slowly to his feet. No one noticed him, to his relief. The rope around his ankles was loose enough that he was able to shuffle along, getting closer and closer to the argument. The captors were fairly horrible at what they did, in Kíli's opinion. He was ashamed that they had managed to get the better of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bilbo's ropes fall away. As Bilbo cautiously stood, Kíli threw himself towards Traitor with an angry yell, slamming his head into his.

"You are not worthy of being called a dwarrow!" he yelled, hoping Bilbo would manage to get far away before his escape was noticed. If he got enough of a head start, Kíli hoped he would be safe. "You are a traitor to our kind!" he screamed at Traitor, hoping his voice would mask any sound Bilbo could have been making in his escape. "You do not deserve your beard!" Kíli bit down on Traitor's beard, yanking at it and doing his best to ignore how terrible it tasted.

Idiot grabbed him from behind and bodily threw him to the side, punctuating his actions with a kick to Kíli's ribs. "If anyone is undeserving of a beard, it would be the one who can't even grow one!" Traitor growled. Kíli rolled his eyes - he was perfectly capable of growing a beard, and honestly, did Traitor think he was the first one to ever bring that up to insult him? - prompting Idiot to kick him again. "What are you, some sort of elf mongrel? You don't look like a proper dwarrow. Thorin must be ashamed to be related to one such as you."

"As I assume your parents feel about you," Kíli shot back. "Who could be proud of a traitor like you? You have no loyalty or honor." Kíli kicked out at Traitor with his bound legs, barely making contact. Idiot kicked him again and Kíli heard a rib crack, but he ignored the pain. He had experienced worse - the aftermath of being shot with the Morgul arrow came to mind - and he could manage with this.

"Put him back over there," Snake stated, waving over towards where Kíli had been. His eyes narrowed in fury. "Where's the other one?"

"What?" The other three immediately whirled around. Bilbo was gone, as was Sting, to Kíli's relief. Kíli grinned widely. His plan had succeeded.

"He's not important," Traitor dismissed.

Idiot whirled on him. "Fool! He knows what we plan to do. If he gets word to one of Oakenshield's allies, we're done for!"

"Someone has to go after him," Snake declared. Coward grabbed his sword belt without having to be asked. Kíli wasn't surprised that he jumped at the opportunity to get away. If he was lucky, Kíli reflected, Coward would seize this chance to escape from the others and not go after Bilbo at all.

"I'll do it," he volunteered. Kíli was glad that it was he and not Idiot or Snake that was going after Bilbo. Judging from what Kíli had seen of Coward so far, Bilbo could probably take him in a fight, if it even came to that.

"Go," Snake stated, nodding.

"Hurry back," Idiot called as Coward stalked off.

 _Please, Mahal, protect Bilbo and keep him from harm,_ Kíli prayed silently. As Idiot kicked him again, apparently just to let out his rage, Kíli added, _And any help you could give me would be appreciated as well._ He smirked up at Idiot, but Traitor dragged him away before Idiot could kick again.

"We can't put him back here," Snake declared, bending down by where Kíli and Bilbo had been tied up. He held up the remains of Bilbo's ropes, the cut ends frayed. "The other one used a rock to saw his bonds open. Tie him to a tree over there."

Kíli struggled as much as he could as he was dragged over to a tree and another length of rope was wrapped around his torso, trapping him far more effectively than their first attempt. The rope hurt his broken rib, but Kíli didn't expect any sympathy would be forthcoming if he mentioned that.

"I bet he'll still try to escape anyway," Traitor remarked. Idiot grinned, a sadistic glint in his eye that Kíli knew meant nothing good.

In retrospect, Kíli probably should have expected the hilt of a sword that slammed into his temple.


	20. Chapter 20

Tauriel wanted to scream with frustration. She had left Lothlórien two days before, and while she knew vaguely the path Kíli had intended to take from the Shire, she had no way of knowing exactly where he would be. What she saw in the mirror had told her that he was by the Gladden River, but she didn't know if he was already there or if he was still on his way, nor did she know where by the river he was. She wanted to find Kíli as soon as possible, but she barely knew where to look.

"Tauriel!" a familiar voice suddenly cried. She whirled around to see Bilbo poke up from behind some rocks that lay on the plain.

"Bilbo!" Tauriel cried, rushing forward. "Are you alright? What's happened to you?"

"I'm fine," Bilbo replied, a weary smile spreading across his face. "I thought you would be in Lothlórien! What are you doing out here?"

"I…" Tauriel wondered how exactly to explain Galadriel's Mirror and ultimately decided she didn't have time for it. "Kíli is in danger."

"I know," Bilbo replied grimly, the smile wiping off his face immediately. "I can tell you everything, but we should walk as I do. I escaped nearly two days ago, and I don't think they planned to stay by the river for too long. Kíli said he would do what he could to delay them, but the longer we wait…"

"I don't want Kíli in their hands for an instant longer than he has to be," Tauriel growled under her breath. Bilbo nodded as he stood. Tauriel noticed his wince as he straightened. "Are you alright?"

"Simply a bit sore," Bilbo replied, limping slightly as he stepped forward. If he'd been running for the past two days, as Tauriel had seen in the Mirror, it made sense for him to feel that way.

Tauriel shifted her quiver on her back and bent down. "I'll carry you," she offered. "We'll move faster." Bilbo didn't argue, merely clambered onto her back and wrapped himself around her tightly when she stood. Tauriel shifted slightly then began to walk, swiftly speeding into a jog.

"What happened?"

Bilbo sighed. "We woke up the morning after crossing the Misty Mountains to find that a group of two Men and two dwarrows had invaded our camp while we slept. They held knives to our throats and tied us up."

"Do you have any idea who any of them were?" Tauriel asked, frowning.

She felt Bilbo nod against her shoulder. "One of the dwarrows was one of Dáin's warriors, one everyone thought died during the Battle of Five Armies. Kíli recognized him. I don't know who the other dwarrow was. One of the Men was a mercenary, but I don't think the other one was."

"Where did they intend to go?" Tauriel demanded.

"I'm not sure. They were arguing about it when Kíli helped me escape. One of the Men, the one who wasn't a mercenary, wanted to go southeast."

"To Gondor?" Tauriel asked, not understanding.

"To Mordor," Bilbo corrected. Tauriel shivered. "I don't know why. But the others didn't want to. One of the dwarrows wanted to go closer to Erebor. They intend to take down Thorin, and they're going to use Kíli as a hostage to help them do it."

"Why do they wish to take down the king?" Tauriel asked, frowning. The more Bilbo told her about what had happened, the more Tauriel felt confused about it.

"I think they're angry about the Battle of Five Armies," Bilbo replied. "One of the dwarrows accused Thorin of bringing war down on them. The mercenary was just in it for the money, and I don't know about the other Man."

"So Kíli is guarded by four captors?" Tauriel asked.

"Um, no, not exactly," Bilbo replied awkwardly. "Three."

"But you said there were two Men and two dwarrows," Tauriel countered.

"Yes, there were," Bilbo replied. "But they sent one of them after me. The mercenary."

"Are you injured?" Tauriel demanded immediately, stopping. She should have checked that first.

"No," Bilbo replied, but his voice sounded a bit strange. "He didn't hurt me. I killed him."

"He would have killed you, had you not," Tauriel replied, immediately understanding what was wrong. "Or, if not, he would have dragged you back and you wouldn't have been able to tell me what's going on. You had no choice."

"I could have knocked him out," Bilbo countered.

"And what would you have done when he came to?" Tauriel asked. "You had no other option, Bilbo. I know it will be difficult to come to terms with it, but you did what you had to."

"I killed during the Battle," Bilbo mused. "Not many, but I did. It was different then."

"Killing during a battle like that is always different than killing in single combat," Tauriel replied. "But if there was nothing else you could have done, then you had no choice but to kill the man who attacked you."

"What is Mordor?" Bilbo asked after a moment. "The others seemed discomforted by the name. I feel as if I may have heard of the place before, but I cannot remember when."

"Did Gandalf tell you the details of Dol Guldur?" Tauriel asked. "Sauron, one of the Maia who fell into darkness, was there."

"I know of Dol Guldur," Bilbo replied, "but what does that have to do with this? I thought Sauron was killed."

"Defeated, but not killed," Tauriel corrected. "And Mordor is his stronghold of old. If he were to have retreated anywhere after his failure, he would have gone there."

"And Kíli may well be dragged there," Bilbo finished, horror in his voice.

Tauriel shook her head fiercely. "We will not allow it. Lady Galadriel told me she would send messages to Imladris and Mirkwood, so we will not be alone in this fight. I cannot imagine we will lose."

"How did you know what happened?" Bilbo asked.

"Lady Galadriel has a basin of water in Lothlórien, known as her Mirror," Tauriel replied. "Those who look into it can see the past, the present, and the future. She offered me the chance to look into it, and I saw Kíli. I also saw you, and Elladan and Elrohir, and Legolas and Fíli. They will join us."

"How do you know that all of the images were connected?" Bilbo asked.

Tauriel frowned. "I'm not sure how, but I know. They will meet us by the Gladden River. I saw Elladan and Elrohir running together, and as the river is about halfway between Lothlórien and Imladris, they ought to arrive at about the same time as we do."

"And Legolas and Fíli?" Bilbo asked. "Mirkwood is farther from the river than either Lothlórien or Rivendell."

"I saw them astride a horse. They'll be there," Tauriel replied confidently. She couldn't allow herself to think anything else. "You needn't worry, Bilbo."

"Forgive me, but I believe I'll stop worrying only when we've rescued Kíli," Bilbo admitted. "He manages to get into such immense amounts of trouble even without a situation like this. I have little faith in his self-preservation."

"Nor do I," Tauriel replied, smiling sadly. "But he will be alright. I will not allow anything else."

"I know," Bilbo replied, nodding. "He will survive this."

"That he will." Tauriel would climb into the skies and rearrange the very stars if that were what it took to keep Kíli safe. There was nothing she would not do for him, if she had to.

The Men and dwarves who captured Kíli would come to know that very soon.

"Am I still going the right way?" Tauriel asked Bilbo as she sped up slightly.

"Just continue towards the river," he replied, nodding against her shoulder. "I'll know exactly where to go when we get closer."

"Do you think they've left already?" Tauriel asked, hoping they wouldn't have but knowing that they probably had.

"Most likely," Bilbo replied. "But they wouldn't have gotten too far. Kíli said he was going to detain them the best he could, and I imagine he'd be rather good at it."

Tauriel's answering laugh was just this side of hysterical. "Yes, I imagine so."

Bilbo squeezed her slightly, clearly trying to comfort her. "He'll be alright, Tauriel. You and I will not let anything else come to pass. And you said it yourself, help is on the way."

"But we're so late," Tauriel protested. "They've held him for over two days! I should never have let Kíli go off on his own."

"If you were with him, how can you be sure that you would not be tied up next to him?" Bilbo asked. "And you had to stay in Mirkwood. There is no point in wishing we could change the past. Unless you elves have a power I know not, we can do no such thing."

"Even elves cannot travel through time," Tauriel replied, a slight smile on her face. "But if I could, I would have used its power already."

"I'm certain you would have," Bilbo agreed. "But even without that ability, I am certain we can save Kíli."

"Of course we will," Tauriel replied, wishing she truly felt that confident. She ran faster, feeling Bilbo hold on a bit more tightly.

"Tell me more about the magic mirror you used," Bilbo requested.

Tauriel knew he was trying to keep her mind off of Kíli, but she appreciated it anyway. "Lady Galadriel's Mirror is a basin of water with the power to see the past, the present, and the future," she explained. "I know not how it works, but I assume it is through Lady Galadriel's powers."

"Do all elves have power like that?" Bilbo asked. "Elrond can heal and Galadriel has a magic mirror. And your ability to heal Kíli was, I'm told, rather magical as well."

"We do not have magic like the Maia," Tauriel corrected. "We do have abilities unlike those of other races, however. Perhaps another could perform the same healing that I did for Kíli, but it would require much more practice. It is close to instinctive for elves."

"Is all healing so instinctive?" Bilbo asked.

Tauriel shook her head. "For most things, elves must heal as anyone else does. You saw how long it took for the wound on Kíli's leg to close. But I could expel the poison, although it did take me two attempts to do so fully."

"And he was lucky you had that skill," Bilbo added.

Tauriel sped up a bit more, feeling her lungs burn. "I will have no such skill to heal him if he is hurt now."

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Bilbo replied soothingly. "If he weren't, would the Mirror not have told you?"

"The Mirror is notoriously difficult to understand," Tauriel countered. "Lady Galadriel warned me that it can be confusing. I would not assume it would show me anything."

"I'm sure Kíli will be fine."

Tauriel clenched her jaw. "You have no way of knowing," she retorted through gritted teeth. "No one can know if he is going to be alright, and yet you all say you're sure."

"Tauriel," Bilbo tried, but Tauriel stopped short.

"I need a moment," she stated, letting Bilbo down. He clambered off her back, looking up at her as she flicked a braid over her shoulder. "Wait here."

"I will," Bilbo replied, sitting on a rock. Tauriel stalked off into the trees, walking to a thin stream. She knelt in front of it, cupping the water in her hands and sipping from it.

She knew she had to calm herself. Tauriel was very aware that allowing her emotions to get the best of her wouldn't help anyone, especially not Kíli. But she couldn't relax. Kíli was off with people who meant him harm, who could be doing any number of horrible things to him. Calming herself was not something Tauriel could do.

The water was clear and still, showing Tauriel's reflection. She dashed it with a hand, clenching her fists. How could she think clearly when Kíli was taken? And yet, how could she rescue him if she couldn't think clearly?

"Tauriel?" Bilbo asked quietly.

Tauriel whirled around. "I thought you were waiting for me," she retorted, aware that she sounded more accusing than she meant to be.

Bilbo didn't seem to be offended. "I know you're worried about Kíli," he told her, sitting cross-legged on the ground beside her. "I am too. But he's strong. He'll be alright."

"And if he isn't?" Tauriel retorted. "What am I to do if he… If he doesn't…" The words stuck in Tauriel's throat. _What am I to do if he doesn't survive this?_

"Do you really think Kíli will let anything come between himself and you?" Bilbo countered. "He spoke of nothing but you on our travels together. He will not let death come between you two."

"He cannot stop death," Tauriel replied sadly.

Bilbo chuckled. "If anyone could, I would think it would be Kíli. Tauriel, I cannot promise miracles, but I don't think we'll need one. We will reach Kíli before it is too late, and he will be returned to you."

Despite herself, Tauriel found the words to be reassuring. She bit her lip, then stood. "We ought to go, then," she told Bilbo, pulling him up onto her back. "If we are to make it to Kíli, we must keep moving."

"That we must," Bilbo agreed. Tauriel couldn't see his face, but she could hear his smile. "And we will get there, Tauriel."

"Of course we will," Tauriel replied, her voice full of false confidence. "All we must do is find them before they manage to travel too far. As long as Kíli is doing his best to keep them from traveling, I doubt they will have much of a chance to go anywhere."

"I'm sure they won't," Bilbo replied with a smile. Tauriel turned to the right direction and began to run. Bilbo had reached her in two days. Tauriel could move far faster than any hobbit. She would reach the campsite in a day.

That would leave Kíli in the hands of his captors for at least three days. Tauriel prayed that he could last that long.


	21. Chapter 21

Bilbo's escape, added with the fact that Coward had not returned, was worrying Kíli's captors quite a bit. Worry made them want to move faster, and moving faster made them sloppy.

Admittedly, the sloppiness might have been aided by Kíli a bit.

"Would you _move_?" Traitor snarled.

Kíli affected a dramatic yawn as he flopped to the ground. "I'm just so exhausted," he drawled. "I haven't gotten much sleep the past couple of nights. How can I be expected to rush when I can barely keep my eyes open?"

"He does have a point," Idiot remarked.

Traitor whirled on him. "He has a point?" he repeated poisonously.

"Look, I'm tired too!" Idiot protested. "When do we get a break?"

"When we're farther from Erebor," Traitor spat.

"We're plenty far from Erebor!" Idiot retorted.

"We've barely moved for the past two days!" Traitor growled.

"And your arguing will not help us move faster," Snake interrupted smoothly. Both dwarves looked up at him. Kíli wished he hadn't interrupted. The more Idiot and Traitor argued, the slower they'd go.

"Where are we even going?" Idiot snapped. "I'm not going to Mordor, and you just keep leading us southeast."

"There are many things southeast of us that are not Mordor," Snake replied silkily. "And, most importantly, there are no allies of Erebor to the southeast. It's the best direction for us to head in."

"The best direction isn't a direction that takes us closer to Mordor!" Idiot retorted.

"Since you have so many ideas, maybe _you_ should be in charge," Traitor spat at Idiot, stepping forward threateningly. Kíli sat back and watched his work unfold. Snake could not stop this argument so easily.

"Maybe I _should_ be in charge!" Idiot retorted. "None of the rest of you seem to have any idea what we're doing!"

"And you don't want to do anything!" Traitor snapped. "You just want to stay here and let the dwarrows of Erebor reach us and kill us!"

"How would they even know he's missing?" Idiot shouted. "We're leagues from Erebor. News takes a long time to travel."

"Not for wizards, and you know as well as I that Thorin Oakenshield is rumored to be close with Gandalf the Grey!" Traitor cried.

Idiot rolled his eyes. "You're scared off by the mere idea of the Grey Wizard. No wonder you fled the battle."

"You take that back," Traitor growled, stepping forward.

Idiot did the same, going up toe-to-toe with Traitor. "I will not."

"I can show you just how strong I am," Traitor spat, grabbing Idiot by the neck and pushing him away.

Idiot pushed Traitor back, hard enough that he almost fell. "Weakling," he spat. ""You are worthless. I must wonder, did you flee or were you banished?"

"How dare you!" Traitor growled, shoving Idiot again. "You would insult me in such a fashion?"

"Your parents must be ashamed of you," Idiot added, spitting at Traitor's feet. "I ought to leave so I no longer need to associate myself with you."

"If you leave, I will not miss you a bit," Traitor spat.

Snake sighed. Kíli wished he'd stop interfering. Everything was going quite wonderfully, in his opinion.

"Would it not be best to keep moving?" Snake asked, leaning forward towards the two arguing dwarves.

Idiot whirled on him. "You're not a dwarrow," he spat. "You're not part of this."

"I am as much part of this endeavor as you are," Snake replied mildly. "And I think we ought to move."

"You're not in charge of me," Idiot snarled.

Traitor glared at Snake. "No Man will ever be in charge of me either."

Snake sighed. "I do not ask to be in charge," he replied. "It is merely my opinion that we ought to move on."

"We're not going to Mordor!" Traitor yelled. Kíli wondered if everyone were distracted enough for him to escape, but he decided against the attempt. It was too risky, and anyway, Bilbo would hopefully reach Lothórien before too long and a rescue would be enacted. Kíli would wait a while longer.

"There's nothing to fear in Mordor," Snake replied. Something about his tone made Kíli almost want to believe him, but he knew better. Mordor would never be safe. "Superstitions scare off those who would visit, so no one will go. There is no safer spot to hold a hostage."

"Lies," Idiot spat. "Perhaps the memories of Men are short enough that you have forgotten, but dwarrows remember better. I will never step foot in Mordor."

"You're being foolish," Snake replied smoothly. "There's nothing to fear in Mordor."

Kíli watched in shock as Idiot's eyes seemed to cloud over for a moment. "Maybe he's right," Idiot remarked slowly. Traitor turned to look at Idiot in confusion. "Mordor cannot be  _that_ dangerous."

"What did you do to him?" Traitor yelled to Snake.

Snake tilted his head to the side slightly, his eyes eerily focused on Traitor's. "Nothing."

Kíli watched with horror as Traitor's eyes clouded over as well. "How long is it to Mordor?" Traitor asked. Kíli felt his stomach twist. He wouldn't be able to distract his captors so easily anymore.

"That depends on how quickly we move," Snake replied, a slight smirk on his face. He dropped into a squat before Kíli. Idiot and Traitor stood above him, their eyes empty. "People who go faster are a lot more likely to survive."

"You've kept me alive this long," Kíli countered. "You wouldn't have kidnapped me if you didn't want me alive. You won't kill me now."

"Alive is preferable, I'll admit," Snake replied, staring directly into Kíli's eyes. Kíli forced himself not to look away. "But it doesn't matter to me what condition you're in. For example…" Snake reached out and grabbed Kíli's bound hands. "You don't need your fingers to walk to Mordor."

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?" Kíli asked, surging upwards towards Snake. "The elves and dwarrows will all be looking for you. Do you know how quickly elves can run? You will not be able to outrun Lothlórien."

"Do you truly think the elves of Lothlórien will come after you?" Snake asked, leaning forward. "They don't care that much for you. The dwarrows will not make it in time. You will not be rescued." Snake kicked Kíli in the gut harshly as he stood. "Now, we will rest for two hours. You!" he snapped, pointing to Traitor. "You will stand guard."

"I will stand guard," Traitor repeated obediently. Kíli tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but it was difficult to find one. Most of his body hurt, and those parts that didn't were uncomfortable to lie on in the first place. Finally, Kíli gave up trying to be comfortable and just curled up in the least painful way.

If he closed his eyes, he could see Tauriel's face perfectly. Part of Kíli wished Tauriel were with him, but he was also glad that she wasn't stuck in this situation. He couldn't help but wonder if they would ever have been caught off guard at all if she had been there. But there was no point in wondering about possibilities that hadn't come to pass, Kíli supposed.

Wondering about possibilities that had yet to come to pass was a different matter entirely. Kíli couldn't help but worry about Bilbo. He hoped he'd had gotten to Lothlórien and was getting help. Tauriel should have arrived by that point, so Bilbo could go to her for aid. Even if no other elves came - Kíli thought Snake was wrong in his assessment of them, but he couldn't be certain - Tauriel would be there, and Kíli trusted that she was more than enough to take out all three of his captors on her own.

That was, assuming if Snake's strange powers didn't work on her.

Kíli had a feeling that Snake's powers wouldn't work on him. He didn't know why he would be immune, but if he weren't, Snake would have controlled him already. The fact that he hadn't gave Kíli hope. He could still attempt to escape himself. He hoped that Bilbo would reach Lothlórien and that Tauriel would come after him, but Kíli had no way of knowing that it would actually happen. If things grew desperate, he needed to be able to get away.

Kíli trusted Tauriel with his life, of course, but he wasn't foolish enough to let that keep him from making a back up plan. He would have to do something if she didn't arrive on time. If he could release Traitor and Idiot from Snake's powers, that would be ideal, but he had no idea how to do so. He would have to release himself from his bonds before he left or he wouldn't have a chance of getting away fast enough. How he would do that remained to be seen, but Kíli had two hours ahead of him to think about it.

Or, he revised as Snake walked over to him, perhaps he had no time at all.

"You are the nephew of the king of Erebor, are you not?" Snake asked, sitting in front of Kíli.

Kíli raised an eyebrow and didn't answer. Snake smirked slightly. "No need to tell me. I know the answer. What I do want to know is what your king intends to do with the elves. You have a truce with them, do you not? Do you believe it is strong? Will it last?"

"Why would I tell you?" Kíli retorted.

Snake's face twisted into a forced smile. "You saw what I did to the other dwarrows, didn't you?" he asked. Kíli glared but didn't answer. "Then you know that whether you wish to tell me or not, I will get the answer out of you."

"Will you?" Kíli countered. "If you can control me like that, why have you not done it yet?"

Something flickered in Snake's eyes and Kíli knew that he had been right. "Why would I waste my energy on that when I don't need to?" he bluffed. "You are at my mercy. I don't need to infiltrate your mind to control you."

"If you think I am entirely at your mercy, you are wrong," Kíli spat. "If you think I am powerless here, you are wrong. If you think you can control me _one bit_ , you are wrong."

"Who among us is armed?" Snake asked softly.

Kíli smirked. "And who among us won't be fighting to kill?" he countered. "You will not win."

"Haven't I already?" Snake asked, standing and taking a step back. "If I were you, Prince Kíli, I would do as I say. You'll have far fewer issues if you behave yourself."

"An unlikely prospect, but I thank you for the advice," Kíli replied, inclining his head sarcastically. Snake's lips thinned as he spun on his heel and stomped off.

Snake had as good as confirmed that his powers wouldn't work on Kíli, which was good. He'd also said that it took energy to maintain control, which Kíli might be able to use to his advantage as well. He hoped he wouldn't have to - Tauriel should be coming soon - but it was always good to be prepared.

Snake had also revealed his hand. He was interested in the truce between the dwarves and the elves. He seemed almost worried by it. Kíli supposed that, for people who wished to do Erebor harm, the truce would be worrying. Kíli curled up on the ground, savagely grateful that he was upsetting Snake. _The bastard deserves it,_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

_"Kíli," Tauriel said with a smile._

_Kíli looked around._ _"The garden, where we celebrated our anniversary," he remarked with a smile. "Your favorite place in Erebor."_

_"My favorite place in Erebor is wherever you are," Tauriel corrected with a smile._

_Kíli grinned._ _"You're an incorrigible flirt."_

_"Only with you, my love," Tauriel replied, leaning down to give Kíli a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her neck, keeping her from pulling away._

_Tauriel laughed against his lips._ _"You must release me at some point, you know."_

_Kíli shook his head._ _"I will hold you here forever, my love. You and I shall never be apart again."_

_Tauriel smiled sadly as she unwrapped Kili's arms from around her neck._ _"You know that can't be," she replied gently. "We both must be able to live without the other."_

_"I would not wish to live in a world without you," Kíli whispered._

_Tauriel reached out and brushed his hair from his face._ _"Nor I you," she replied. "But we cannot always be together."_

_"Why not?" Kíli replied rashly. "Why must we ever part?"_

_"All people must part from one another in the end," Tauriel replied._

_Kíli felt a shiver run down his back, entirely at odds with the warm day._ _"Let us not speak of such ugly things in a place of such beauty. Look at the loveliness which surrounds us. Must we darken the air with talk of death?"_

_"I simply worry," Tauriel sighed, sitting on the grass._

_Kíli sat next to her._ _"You needn't. The world is lovely today, and nothing shall go wrong."_

_"I cannot share your optimism," Tauriel admitted. "You speak such beautiful words of a lifetime together, but how can you know that they will come to pass?"_

_"Why do you worry so?" Kíli asked, frustration seeping into his tone._

_Then the garden around them melted away and was replaced by the Battle of Five Armies. Kíli realized he was holding his sword, although he had no memory of picking it up._

_"Tauriel!" he cried, searching for her among the fighting. "Tauriel!"_

_Then, in movements faster than Kíli could comprehend, Tauriel appeared, spinning Kíli around and planting herself in front of him._

_"This is why I worry," she whispered as a blade meant for Kíli tore through her abdomen. Kíli screamed-_

-And the dream shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snake's abilities of possession are based off of those Saruman uses against Théoden in the movie adaptation of _The Two Towers_. This magical possession is a deviation from the books and may not be possible in book canon, but this series has always been set more in the movie!verse anyway.
> 
> The mention of Kíli and Tauriel spending their anniversary in a garden in Erebor is a reference to _All One Could Want_ , a previous fic in this series.


	22. Chapter 22

Tauriel was certain that she'd felt relief more intense than the moment when she saw Legolas and Fíli astride a horse on the banks of the Gladden River, but she couldn't think of a time.

"Tauriel!" Fíli called, sliding off the horse and racing over to her. "Tauriel, what happened to my brother?"

"I don't know," Tauriel admitted, feeling her heart squeeze. "I wasn't there, but Bilbo-"

"We were kidnapped," Bilbo explained, climbing down from his perch on Tauriel's back. "There were men who wanted Kíli. I think they wanted to get at Thorin through him."

"Is he alright?" Fíli demanded.

Bilbo shrugged helplessly. "He was when I left him," he replied. "But I don't know if things have changed since then."

"Have you seen Elladan or Elrohir?" Tauriel demanded.

Legolas shook his head, swinging off the horse and holding it loosely by the reins. "Are they coming?"

"Galadriel said she would send a message to Elrond," Tauriel replied, hoping that they would arrive soon. Her wish was granted. Not even ten minutes later, Elladan and Elrohir skidded to a stop on the banks of the river, sending pebbles flying.

"What happened?" Elrohir demanded, looking around with a wildness in his eyes. "Ada only told us that Galadriel needed us to come to the Gladden River to help Kíli."

"Bilbo?" Tauriel asked, turning to Bilbo, the one who knew the situation the best. He stepped forward, limping slightly.

Fíli poked Legolas until he pulled down one of the saddlebags. "Your feet look like they hurt," he told Bilbo, pulling bandages out of the bag. "If you wore shoes, maybe this wouldn't happen."

"Unlike dwarrows, I prefer not to clomp around like an oliphaunt," Bilbo retorted, but the hint of a smile showed on his face as he sat down, letting Fíli bandage his feet.

"What happened?" Fíli asked Bilbo quietly. "When they took Kíli?"

"There were four of them," Bilbo replied. "I- When I escaped, one of them came after me. I killed him."

"So there are three left?" Fíli asked.

Bilbo nodded. "Two dwarrows and a Man. The dwarrows were doing this to get at Thorin. And the Man…" Bilbo shrugged helplessly. "I don't know why he was part of this. He didn't seem to care about getting back at Thorin, not like the other two. He wanted to take us to Mordor."

Legolas went white. Elladan and Elrohir whispered amongst each other quietly. Fíli ignored all three of them and looked only at Bilbo. "When did they capture you?"

"They took us three days ago," Bilbo replied. "Kíli helped me escape not long after they captured us. He said he would try to distract everyone as much as possible and keep them from getting too far."

"Are we near the place where they captured you?" Fíli asked.

Bilbo looked around. "It's right down there," he replied, standing and wincing immediately.

Legolas picked him up and placed him on the horse. "Lead the way," he told Bilbo, who looked down at the horse and tentatively squeezed it with his legs. Legolas kept a loose hold on the horse's reins as Bilbo walked it forward, stopping after a few minutes.

"There," he said, pointing. "They tied us to those trees."

"The ropes are still here," Elladan reported, picking up a few frayed pieces. "They didn't clean up after themselves very well."

"If they wanted to go to Mordor, they'd follow the river for a while," Tauriel murmured, kneeling by the trees. "But they'd diverge before they got too close to Lothlórien. If they are agents of Sauron, Dol Guldur would be safer for them."

"It's not safer for us," Elrohir countered.

Tauriel looked around. "It's about a week's walk to Dol Guldur from here," she stated. "It would be faster for us, but for two dwarrows and a Man, it would probably be about a week. Considering Kíli's attempts to make things go more slowly, I don't even know that they would have reached the Anduin. Even if they have, I imagine they'd want to stay by the river until they got close to Dol Guldur. Entering Mirkwood too early would raise their risks of being discovered."

"We ought to move quickly," Legolas remarked, looking around. "Can't you feel the darkness here? I fear that at least one among Kíli's abductors is an agent of Sauron and carries some of his power."

Tauriel shuddered, feeling fear trickle down her spine like ice. "Fíli, you should ride with Bilbo," she stated, giving Fíli a boost onto the horse. "The rest of us will run."

"If we follow the river, we'll find them soon enough," Elrohir stated.

Fíli grabbed the horse's reins, sitting behind Bilbo on the saddle. "Then let's go," he stated, kicking the horse into a canter. Tauriel began to run, knowing that the others were doing the same behind her.

"Tauriel!" Legolas cried, stopping suddenly. "Isn't this Kíli's?" Tauriel skidded to a stop, going over to Legolas. He held in his hand a small bead, and the second Tauriel saw it, she knew to whom it belonged.

"Bifur and Bofur made those for Kíli before he left," Fíli said quietly, looking down from his position on the horse. "I'd recognize the craftsmanship anywhere."

"That means we're going the right way," Elladan offered. "Kíli must have passed by here."

"Do you think he left the bead for us to find intentionally?" Elrohir suggested.

Bilbo shook his head. "The captors bound our hands behind our backs. I don't know how he would have managed to pull the bead out."

"Do you think someone else left it here for us?" Legolas asked. Tauriel stared at the bead. Could they be walking into a trap?

"I don't think so," Bilbo replied. "They didn't want anyone to find Kíli until it was the right time. That's why they wanted to go southeast, to get as far from Erebor and its allies as they could. There's no reason for them to leave us a hint."

"So it was an accident?" Elladan asked.

"Either that or an attempt to lead us the wrong way," Elrohir replied. "Perhaps they didn't come this way, but they left the bead here to seem as if they had."

"That would mean almost a day's detour, if they came this way then doubled back," Fíli protested. "Why would they do such a thing? It's a waste of time they don't have."

"If we continue to go on this path because of it, then it's not such a waste of time after all," Legolas countered.

"Tauriel, what do you think?" Bilbo asked.

Tauriel took the bead out of Legolas' hand and studied it for a moment. "I don't think it was a trick," she stated. "What if we had been coming from the other way? It's not enough of a hint that I think it was purposefully left, as a trick or otherwise. Anyway, the only other directions they could go are towards Lothlórien, towards Rivendell and Mirkwood, or back over the Misty Mountains. Following the river east is still the most likely direction."

"So we continue this way?" Legolas asked.

Tauriel frowned. "Why do you ask me?" she replied. "You outrank me. You all outrank me, save Bilbo."

"You saw the vision in the Mirror," Bilbo remarked.

"And this is your mission," Legolas added. "You called us all here. Now tell us, shall we continue this way?"

"We shall," Tauriel replied, tucking the bead into a pocket. Fíli kicked the horse into a canter while Tauriel and the others began to run once more. Tauriel could feel the bead in her pocket with every step. She relished the feel of it against her skin. It meant that they were going the right way, that Kíli was here. Tauriel slipped her hand into her pocket, squeezing the bead into her palm as tightly as she could. She was going to get Kíli back.

"Tauriel," Fíli said quietly. Tauriel looked over to see that Fíli was holding Bilbo against his chest as Bilbo slept. "We can tie him to the horse so he doesn't fall off."

"He's barely slept over the past day," Tauriel said quietly, accepting the length of rope that Legolas passed to her. "I don't know when he last slept, actually."

"He can sleep now," Fíli replied, holding Bilbo in place as Tauriel wrapped the rope around him to keep him from falling off the horse. "I'll wake him if we have to."

"And are you able to keep going?" Tauriel asked, turning to Elladan and Elrohir. Rivendell was farther from the Gladden River than Lothlórien, and Tauriel knew that she was tired after her travel. "Should we take a break?" The words tasted horrible in Tauriel's mind, but if it were necessary, she would do it.

"We're fine," Elrohir said. Elladan nodded. Tauriel could see that they were tired, but both seemed confident that they could manage.

Tauriel nodded. "If you need a rest, but speak," she stated, securing the knot in the rope and stepping back. "Keep an eye on him, Fíli."

Fíli nodded, leaning forward and placing a hand on Bilbo's side. "I will not let him fall," he promised, nudging the horse into a canter. It was somewhat slower than the horse had been going before, Tauriel noticed, but she didn't say anything. With Bilbo sleeping, Fíli would have to go a bit slower. It was necessary, no matter how Tauriel felt about it.

"How are you?" Legolas asked, falling in step next to Tauriel. "I can see that you're worried."

"Of course I am," Tauriel retorted. "Would you not be, were you in my place?"

"Of course I would," Legolas replied. "I am concerned myself. But my concern is for you as well as Kíli. I worry you will lose your head when you see him."

"Do you doubt my ability to take on two dwarrows and a Man?" Tauriel retorted. "I could fight all three myself."

"Then why did the Mirror tell you to call the rest of us?" Legolas countered. "I would not doubt you if not for the dark magic I know we both sense here."

"You've always been more sensitive to such things than I," Tauriel replied. "I sense very little."

"I sense darkness," Legolas replied. His face was drawn, as if the darkness he felt were affecting him physically. "I can feel it in the air, Tauriel. Bilbo said that the Man urged them to go to Mordor. I worry that we are dealing with an agent of Sauron. None of us can deal with such a creature alone."

"We are not alone," Tauriel replied. "I swear to you, I will not lose control when I see Kíli. And even if I did, I trust that you will restrain me."

"We ought to rest before we rescue Kíli," Legolas said quietly. Tauriel couldn't help but make a bit of a face at the suggestion. "I wish it no more than you, but it is necessary," Legolas added. "You have run for three days, as have Elladan and Elrohir. And Fíli cannot go without sleep so long as we can."

"What about you?" Tauriel asked.

Legolas shrugged. "Someone must keep watch," he replied. "I rode here, not ran. I will manage."

"What are we to do with Bilbo?" Tauriel asked quietly, her eyes flickering to the horse. "He can barely walk. I fear he will be vulnerable in a fight."

"He can stay behind with the horse," Legolas replied. "I'm sure he will not protest it."

"Alone?" Tauriel asked. "Are you sure he'll be safe?"

"There are but three captors," Legolas replied. "We can keep track of them, I assume. None of them will reach Bilbo."

"Is that smoke?" Elladan called. Tauriel looked up and squinted slightly, peering off into the distance.

"I don't see anything," Fíli replied.

Elrohir chuckled. "Elfish senses are far stronger than dwarrow ones," he told Fíli. "It is smoke, from a campfire not far from here."

"Perhaps it was from last night," Tauriel suggested. "It's not late enough for them to have already stopped."

"Or perhaps they took a break to eat," Legolas suggested.

"How far would you say it is?" Fíli asked.

Elrohir frowned. "Perhaps another hour away? Maybe longer, but not much."

"And they will not get far in the next hour," Tauriel replied. "We will reach them soon."

"We will rest, then we can make our move," Legolas stated.

"Rest?" Fíli asked, turning in the saddle to look at Legolas. "We cannot rest while my brother is in the hands of these monsters!"

"And nor can we rush in while exhausted," Legolas retorted. "Need I remind you that you've only slept for a few hours over the past three days? And the rest of us have slept no more than you."

"We will not rest long," Tauriel promised Fíli.

Elrohir frowned. "It may well be past sunset by the time we reach Kíli and his captors," he countered. "We ought not attack while dark. We should wait until first light."

"By this time tomorrow, Kíli will be freed," Tauriel stated. "Tonight, we rest, and tomorrow, we free Kíli."

Fíli was silent, but he nodded stiffly and bent over the horse, urging it on faster. Tauriel sped up accordingly.

She didn't want to rest any more than Fíli did, but Legolas and Elrohir were right. They had to rest before saving Kíli, and it would be too much of a risk to attack during the night. As little as Tauriel liked it, she knew they would have to wait.

But she would not wait long. Kíli had been in the hands of his captors for three days. Tauriel would not allow it to stretch through a fourth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas always seemed to be somewhat more sensitive than the others when it came to matters of dark magic. Tauriel didn't seem to show much sensitivity to it in the movies (unless I've forgotten something, which may be the case), perhaps because she is fairly young for an elf.


	23. Chapter 23

Kíli woke with a knife to his throat.

The worst part about the whole situation, he reflected, was that he was almost _used_ to waking up that way.

"Someone is here," Snake hissed, pressing the knife against Kíli's throat. "It seems we've been followed."

"You might as well give me up now, then," Kíli retorted, hope filling his chest. Tauriel had arrived. Kíli had absolute confidence in her ability to defeat Idiot and Traitor, and he doubted Snake's ability to put up much of a fight. If she had brought backup, Kíli thought he would be freed within the hour.

"I think that whoever has come for you will find that things will not be so simple as they seem," Snake replied, snapping. Idiot came over with a strip of cloth and, before Kíli could protest, gagged him with it. "Enjoy watching your friends die."

Kíli struggled as much as he could as Idiot tied him to a tree, but he could feel his broken ribs grating against each other and he couldn't put up much of a fight. Snake stood next to Kíli, toying with his knife. "Guard us," Snake stated. Idiot inclined his head, standing next to Traitor with his sword unsheathed.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then four figures suddenly burst out of nowhere, attacking Idiot and Traitor. Kíli smiled through the gag when he recognized them as Tauriel, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir. This rescue would be simple. Two dwarves had no chance against four elves.

Except they somehow managed to last for far longer than Kili would have thought possible.

Idiot and Traitor were good fighters, some of the best Kíli had ever seen. He figured that had to be due to Snake somehow. They were faster than any normal dwarf was and stronger as well, landing blows that Kíli could see were shockingly powerful. A trickle of worry began to pool in Kíli's gut. Neither Traitor nor Idiot reacted to taunts either, something Kíli could see was irritating Elladan and Elrohir as they fought Traitor.

"Oh, come now, the silent treatment?" Elladan asked as he swung at Traitor, who dodged the blow and swung at Elrohir. Elrohir blocked the swing and tried to disarm Traitor, but the move didn't work. "Really, what on earth is possessing you to be so rude?"

"Would you stop trying to chat with him and just kill him?" Legolas snapped as his sword twirled towards Idiot. He and Tauriel had been far quieter in their fight.

Elladan laughed. "And why on earth can't I do both?" he countered.

Legolas huffed as he plunged his sword into Idiot's gut, twisting it harshly as he pulled it back out. Kili felt a rush of relief. Idiot and Traitor would be defeated after all. "You might notice that fights don't take quite as long if you don't," Legolas retorted. Tauriel turned, starting towards the other fight.

Kíli's moment of relief was immediately tempered when he saw Idiot pull out a knife. He lunged forward, desperately wishing the gag weren't preventing him from talking, but there was nothing he could do.

Legolas let out a cry as Idiot plunged the knife hilt-deep into his thigh. Tauriel whirled around immediately, stabbing Idiot in the heart with her sword. Idiot grabbed his sword and swung at her, undeterred. Tauriel's eyes were wide as she blocked the swing.

"They don't die," Legolas gasped, his leg already covered in his own blood. Kíli tried to pull away from the tree as much as he could, but he could barely move. He glared at Snake instead, wishing he could kill him with simply his eyes.

"I told you it wouldn't be so simple," Snake drawled, a smirk on his face. "It's rather difficult to get past warriors you can't possibly stop, isn't it?"

Kíli ignored Snake as he watched the fighting. Tauriel had shoved Legolas behind her as she did her best to keep Idiot at bay. Elladan and Elrohir were faring a bit better against Traitor, now fighting to maim instead of kill. Elladan managed to lop off Traitor's left hand, but it didn't deter him at all.

"Stop this," Kíli snarled.

Snake laughed, the sound sending shivers down Kíli's spine. "Why would I?" he asked. "I'm _winning_. Your friends cannot get past warriors they cannot kill."

"There is no enemy that cannot be defeated," Kíli snapped. Snake raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're mistaken. There are quite a few enemies that cannot be defeated, and I am among that number. You cannot defeat what you cannot kill."

"You're wrong," Kíli stated, but Snake had already turned away, apparently not willing to give Kíli any more attention. Kíli struggled against his ropes, but there was nothing he could do.

Tauriel was doing her best to guard Legolas, who was still trying to fight the best he could. Kíli felt his stomach clench in worry for them both. Elladan and Elrohir were doing better, but neither of them had managed to land any blows on Traitor that had any effect. Kíli would have given anything to help.

"Kíli," a voice hissed. Kíli turned his head, eyes wide, to see Fíli behind the tree, relief on his face. "Are you hurt?"

Kíli made a soft, muffled noise behind the gag. Fíli pulled out a knife and sliced through it easily. The gag fell into Kíli's lap.

"I'm fine," Kíli whispered. "A few bruises, a broken rib or two, but nothing too serious."

"Come away with me. I'll get you out of here," Fíli whispered, beginning to saw through the ropes binding Kíli to the tree.

Kíli shook his head. "Legolas is injured," he retorted in a quiet voice. "And Idiot and Traitor don't die."

"Idiot and Traitor?" Fíli repeated, looking somewhat amused. "You gave them nicknames?"

"Did you not hear me say that Legolas in injured?" Kíli hissed. "He's been stabbed, Fíli. You need to go help him and Tauriel."

"We came here to rescue you," Fíli retorted, but he looked worried. "My job was to sneak by and get to you."

"And you've done your job," Kíli replied, squirming a bit and finding that his ropes were already a bit looser. "Give me that knife and go help Legolas."

"At least let me untie you," Fíli protested. Kíli looked up, seeing Legolas and Tauriel struggling. Legolas could barely stand. There was no way they could get out of this without help.

"Give me the knife and I'll cut through the ropes myself," Kíli retorted. Fíli opened his mouth to say something, but Kíli interrupted him. "Go!"

Fíli delayed for another moment, then he pressed the knife into Kíli's hand and darted off. Kíli repositioned the knife the best he could and began sawing through his bonds again. Fíli had made a good dent in one of the ropes already, but there were four separate ones for Kíli to get through.

This would take a while.

Fíli joined the fight alongside Tauriel a moment later, letting Legolas sink down to his knees and get away from the fighting. Kíli didn't think he'd ever seen that much pain on an elf's face. His determination to saw through the ropes grew. The only way to stop Idiot and Traitor was to kill Snake. Kíli was sure of it. But none of the others could reach him. Thanks to Fíli, though, Kíli could.

The first rope fell free as Tauriel managed to stab Idiot again, enlarging the hole where Legolas had already stabbed him. Kíli could see blood all down Idiot's clothes, but he didn't seem to feel the pain at all. The stump of where Traitor's left hand used to be was leaking blood as well, but he fought undeterred, using his right hand and ignoring the lack of his left. Kíli began on the second rope quickly.

Ropes two, three, and four, were all equally difficult to break through as the first, but Kíli managed. He repositioned the knife, staying still. If Snake didn't realize that he was free, he could have a moment's advantage. He had to figure out a plan before he revealed that he was freed from the ropes.

"Did you think I didn't notice you breaking your ropes?" Snake asked when Kíli finally stood on somewhat shaky legs. His heart sank. "I'd rather not kill you, but I will if I have to," Snake continued, turning and lazily spinning his knife in his hand. "I can always take your brother instead."

"You will do no such thing," Kíli snapped, holding his knife ready to fight. It wasn't as long as Snake's, nor was it one Kíli was used to. He'd never been very good at knife fighting in the first place, always preferring swords or archery, and he was far from peak fighting condition. He would figure out how to manage anyway.

"I'm surprised the elves came for you," Snake remarked, stepping forward. "Does your truce really matter so much to them?"

"I'm sure you'd love to find out," Kíli retorted. He changed his grip on the knife slightly, preparing to lunge.

Snake moved before Kíli could, as quick a strike as the creature Kíli had nicknamed him after. His knife didn't slash Kíli's throat, but only because Kíli managed to drop away more quickly than Snake had expected. Snake laughed. "Quicker than I gave you credit for," he remarked. Kíli adjusted his grip on the knife and stabbed forward. Snake avoided the blow. Kíli took a step back, sparing a second to glance over at Tauriel and the others.

Tauriel and Fíli were holding their own against Idiot as Legolas fumbled with bandages in an attempt to wrap them around his leg. Elladan and Elrohir were fighting Traitor, moving in perfect sync as always. Kíli could see blood on Elladan's face, but other than that, they seemed to be unharmed.

Snake's knife slashed down in front of Kíli, startling him out of his thoughts. "You should focus on your own fight, not on your friends'," Snake warned. "They'll die whether you watch or not."

Kíli felt fury rise up in him. He knew that was Snake's goal, but he couldn't help but feel it anyway. "You will die here, not my friends."

Snake's lip curled in amusement, only making Kíli more furious. "Do you truly think that will be so simple?" he countered. "Look over and see what my power can do." Kíli glanced over at the others. Tauriel was defending Fíli as he scrambled for the sword he'd lost, and Legolas had managed to stand with a sword in hand, his face a bloodless white. Elrohir was fighting with his left hand instead of his right, a deep cut on his upper right arm. Elladan was ferociously protecting his brother, but Traitor was a good fighter. Kíli knew he had to stop Snake before the other fights got too serious.

"Both of those dwarrows are dead," Snake told Kíli in a soft voice. Kíli had a horrible urge to listen to Snake and agree to do whatever he said. He pushed it away savagely. "And yet they do not fall. They will not fall, no matter what your elf friends do."

"You talk too much," Kíli snapped, swiping at Snake with his knife. Snake ducked out of the way of the knife with inhuman ease. Kíli swiped again, hoping against hope that he would manage to catch Snake off guard and kill him. That would stop Idiot and Traitor, Kíli knew, and stopping Idiot and Traitor was paramount.

But Snake was better at fighting with a knife than Kíli was, or at least he was doing better at that moment, and Kíli wasn't sure he could win this fight.

Fíli let out a shout, then Legolas let out a cry of pain. Kíli spared a glance over to see that Fíli had been shoved into Legolas, who hadn't been able to keep them from falling on the ground. Fíli scrambled back upright, but Legolas remained on the ground, breathing harshly and looking whiter than snow. The clumsy bandage he'd managed to wrap around his leg was already entirely soaked in blood.

Snake's knife just nicked Kíli's collarbone as Kíli pulled out of the way just in time to keep Snake from slitting his throat. "I told you to focus on your own fight," Snake told Kíli firmly. "There's nothing you can do for your friends."

"I can kill you," Kíli retorted, trying to stab Snake. Snake pulled aside quickly enough that Kíli's stab only met air. Off balance, he stumbled forward, almost falling onto the ground. Snake tried to kick him down, but Kíli slashed as his leg and forced Snake to focus on defending himself instead of attacking for the moment.

"You cannot win this!" Snake snapped.

Kíli smiled a wild smile. "Then why have you not defeated me yet?" he countered. "You seem rather smug for a man who can't defeat his wounded prisoner."

"Oh, I can defeat you," Snake retorted.

Kíli spun his knife in his hand. "Prove it."

Snake growled as he tried to stab at Kíli again. Kíli laughed as he dodged. He was starting to get into the fight, feeling the excitement and adrenaline rushing through his veins. He refused to consider the possibility that he might not win.

Until, that is, Snake managed to send his knife flying and had Kíli on the ground.

"I do regret this," Snake said, breathing hard. He looked half-deranged, standing above Kili with his knife pointing at Kíli's heart. "But there's nothing else I can do. I'll use your brother instead. And when the elf kingdoms hear that their princes and lady have died defending a dwarrow, I doubt the truce will have the strength it does now."

"My death will not end the truce between the dwarrows and the elves," Kíli retorted, although he wasn't entirely certain that was true. "There is no way you can win."

"I think there is," Snake replied, then he held the knife up to stab Kíli. There was no way Kíli could roll out of the way in time. He looked over to Tauriel and Fíli, who were distracted in their fighting. It was a good thing. Kíli didn't want them to have to watch him die. He closed his eyes.

_I'm sorry._

Then Snake let out a guttural sound and the knife failed to fall. Kíli opened his eyes to see a familiar blade sticking out of Snake's gut. He crawled backwards out of the way as Snake fell to the ground. Behind him stood Bilbo, his feet covered in blood and his face pale. Kíli didn't know that he had ever seen a better sight.

Snake let out a soft gasp, still barely alive. "May I?" Kíli asked Bilbo, holding out a hand for Sting. Bilbo handed the sword over and Kíli used it to lop off Snake's head.

Both Traitor and Idiot fell immediately. For a moment, no one moved. Then Tauriel dropped her sword with a clatter and ran forward. Almost before Kíli knew what was happening, she had dropped to her knees before him and was kissing him like she was drowning.

"I will never leave you again," she whispered when her lips left his, pulling him in for a tight hug. Kíli could feel his broken ribs protesting, but he ignored them, gripping Tauriel back just as tightly. He was vaguely aware of Elladan cutting off Idiot and Traitor's heads, just to be safe, and of Elrohir kneeling next to Legolas, and of Fíli approaching Kíli and Tauriel. Wordlessly, Kíli held a hand out for his brother and Fíli joined the embrace, burying his face into Kíli's neck.

"Never again, little brother," he whispered.

"We'll go to Lothlórien," Tauriel said, her voice hoarse. "It's the closest place. We can recover there, my love."

"Are you injured?" Kíli asked, looking over Tauriel as he pulled away from her. He flickered his gaze over Fíli as well, not seeing any obvious wounds on either.

"We're fine," Tauriel replied, pressing a kiss to Kíli's palm.

"But someone should tend to those broken ribs you mentioned," Fíli piped in. Over his shoulder, Kíli could see Legolas allowing Elrohir to tend to his leg as Elladan clumsily bandaged the wound on Elrohir's arm at the same time.

"It's over, love," Tauriel told Kíli quietly, drawing his attention back to her. "It's over."

Tauriel's hair was a mess, there was a smear of blood on her face, and her eyes still held some of the wildness of a battle. Kíli didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful in his life. He smiled softly, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering Sauron was called the Necromancer, I assume his powers would include raising the dead. Through him, Snake can prolong Idiot and Traitor's "lives" by animating their dead corpses. Killing Snake breaks the conduit that channels Sauron's power.


	24. Chapter 24

The trip back to Lothlórien took longer than Kíli had expected. If they had all been at their best, he assumed the group could have reached it within a week. As it was, the journey spanned nearly two. They had only one horse and three who needed it. Legolas could barely stand, Bilbo wasn't much better off, and no one seemed inclined to allow Kíli to do much of any walking either. Legolas, out of what Kíli assumed was some stupid sense of pride, insisted on being the one to walk most often, never mind the fact that he was the most injured of the three. Kíli attempted to convince the others that no, broken ribs and bruises didn't mean he couldn't walk, but no one seemed inclined to listen.

When they finally arrived in Lothlórien, they were greeted by Galadriel, Celeborn, and a younger elf Kíli assumed was Elladan and Elrohir's sister Arwen. Before Kíli had a chance to say anything to anyone, he was swept off to the Healing Rooms with Legolas and Bilbo.

"I'm not _that_ seriously injured," Kíli protested as an elf began poking at him.

Bilbo, whose feet were being rubbed with some sort of salve, shook his head. "Ignore him," he told the elf. "Kíli is not to be trusted when it comes to these matters."

"It's not as if Legolas is acting much better," Kíli muttered. Legolas was sitting a few beds over, allowing an elf to bandage his leg and looking as if he were pointedly not listening to her lecture on how walking on his leg had only worsened the damage.

"Kíli," Bilbo sighed.

Kíli rolled his eyes. "Fine," he huffed, resigning himself to being examined within an inch of his life by some elf he didn't know. To his surprise, Tauriel slipped into the Healing Room and murmured something softly to the elf looking over Kíli. He inclined his head and left.

"What was that?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel took Kíli's face in her hands and kissed him. "I told you I wouldn't let you out of my sight," she told him when she pulled away. "I'll be the one looking over your injuries."

"There aren't that many," Kíli told her, allowing Tauriel to pull his shirt off. "Some broken ribs, but they've already started healing. And then just bruises, but they're fading at this point."

"I was so worried," Tauriel said quietly as she picked up bandages to bind Kíli's ribs. "When I saw you in the Mirror, you were beaten so badly…"

"You rescued me before it could come to pass," Kíli told Tauriel, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "I'm fine, my love."

"Fíli is speaking with Galadriel and Celeborn," Tauriel told Kíli as she began wrapping the bandages around Kíli's torso. "I believe he intends to shorten our talks. We originally planned to spend a week here, but it's already been nearly three since we were supposed to begin negotiations. People may worry if we return too late."

"All of Erebor is already worried, if Fíli is to believed," Kíli muttered. Apparently, Legolas had simply ridden up on a horse, told Fíli that Kíli and Tauriel needed him, and gone off with him as soon as Fíli had thrown a few things together. There was no way that hadn't worried Thorin and Dís. Kíli shuddered to think of what would await him when he returned to Erebor.

"Which makes it all the more important that we return on schedule," Tauriel replied, fastening the bandage. "Are you injured anywhere else?"

"Not badly enough to warrant treatment," Kíli replied, stretching slightly. "I swear," he added when he noticed that Tauriel was watching him with an eagle eye. "Would I lie to you, my love?"

"Tauriel," Bilbo interrupted. Kíli jumped. He'd almost forgotten Bilbo was there. "You might want to rescue Legolas." Tauriel and Kíli followed Bilbo's gaze to Legolas, who was squirming awkwardly under the care of the elf examining his wound. Tauriel rolled her eyes as she strode over to him, speaking in soft Sindarin to both Legolas and the elf treating him.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of this," Kíli apologized to Bilbo, whose feet were neatly bandaged. "If not for me, you wouldn't have gotten involved in any of this."

"It wasn't your fault," Bilbo replied kindly. "Anyway, it was a bit of an adventure, wasn't it?"

Kíli grinned. "I thought you preferred safe adventures."

Bilbo shrugged. "A bit of danger makes them all the more fun, doesn't it?"

Kíli laughed. "Now you sound like me! What sort of hobbit are you, to love adventure so much?"

"Clearly not a very good one," Bilbo admitted.

"But a very brave one," Kíli added quickly. "If you hadn't killed Snake, I shudder to think what would have happened."

"I still find it ridiculous that you gave all the captors nicknames," Bilbo muttered.

Kíli huffed. "How else was I to refer to them?"

"You're both free to leave, given that you're gentle with your injuries," Tauriel declared as she and Legolas walked back over to Bilbo and Kíli. Legolas had a makeshift crutch under his arm to keep weight off his injured leg and looked none too pleased about it. Kíli remembered how irritating it was to be bound to an aid like that and decided not to poke fun. "I only managed that by promising you would be careful, so please don't make a liar of me."

"Never, my love," Kíli replied, hopping off the bed.

Bilbo looked at his feet, then down at the floor. "I don't know…" he began, but before he could finish his sentence, Tauriel bent down in front of him, allowing Bilbo to climb onto her back.

"Now," Kíli stated, clapping his hands. "What is there to see in Lothlórien?"

"I believe the first things we ought to see are Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn," Tauriel replied. "We are here for negotiations, after all."

"Oh!" Kíli cried suddenly. "Whatever happened to my pack when we arrived?"

"Elladan and Elrohir already took out the presents for Arwen," Tauriel replied with a smile. "They've been talking with her since we arrived. You needn't worry about that."

"Good," Kíli replied, nodding. He was thankful his pack had gotten all the way back to Lothlórien. He wouldn't have wanted to lose the presents for Arwen that Elrond had entrusted to him.

"To the Lord and Lady, then?" Tauriel asked.

"I'll excuse myself, if I might," Legolas replied. "I haven't seen Arwen in years. And I have no need to speak with Galadriel or Celeborn."

"Be careful of your leg," Tauriel told Legolas firmly.

He laughed lightly. "If I know Arwen, I will have no choice but to be careful," he replied, limping away.

Tauriel turned her head to look at Bilbo. "And will you accompany us, Bilbo?"

Bilbo shrugged the best he could while still holding on to Tauriel. "Have I much of a choice?" he countered. "I will stay with you."

"Are we going to move?" Kíli whined. "I've had enough sitting around to last a lifetime."

"And you think entering negotiations will make things more interesting?" Tauriel asked with amusement.

Kíli glared at her. "At least we will be doing something of interest while we sit around," he retorted. "I, for one, would rather sit around negotiating than sit around doing absolutely nothing."

"He can grow to be rather cranky if he's not exercised enough," Bilbo told Tauriel in a conspiratorial voice.

Kíli glared at him, but he couldn't keep it up long enough to be intimidating. "Off to Galadriel and Celeborn, then?" he asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Tauriel laughs. "Yes, you impatient thing. We can go see them now."

Fíli was talking with Galadriel and Celeborn when Kíli, Tauriel, and Bilbo arrived. As they grew closer, Kíli caught words like "enduring peace" and "truce" and "exhibits of goodwill."

"Are you doing my negotiations for me?" Kíli asked as he strode up. Galadriel turned to look at him. Kíli suddenly felt very, very small. Perhaps, he reflected, he shouldn't have interrupted.

"I thought I'd give you a head start," Fíli replied. "After all, we're hoping to shorten the amount of time you spend here, so we can return to Erebor more quickly. And Lady Galadriel has offered horses to us, so we can ride back instead of walk."

"Your graciousness knows no bounds, my lady," Tauriel murmured, bowing as much as she could with Bilbo still on her back.

"I can see the strength of our truce here," Galadriel replied. "Before peace spread between our people, elves would not have worked so tirelessly to rescue a dwarrow prince." Galadriel studied Kíli again. "You are not a normal dwarrow, are you, Prince Kíli?"

"I believe that is for you to determine, my lady," Kíli replied, bowing.

Galadriel smiled. "Rest," she told Kíli gently. "We will speak tomorrow. I do not believe our negotiations will last long."

"I will remain as long as it takes," Kíli replied.

Galadriel's smile was faintly amused. "I am sure," she replied. "Haldir will lead you to your room. He speaks your language better than many of the elves of Lothlórien."

" _Le hannon_ ," Kíli replied, remembering the scraps of Sindarin that Tauriel had taught him.

Galadriel laughed. "You are most definitely not a normal dwarrow, Prince Kíli," she declared. "Haldir?" A blond elf stepped up and bowed deeply to Galadriel. "Please guide our guests to their rooms."

"Of course, my lady," Haldir replied, turning to Kíli and the others. "Follow me, please."

Tauriel seemed to know the way already, even without Haldir's guidance. Kíli remembered that she had been in Lothlórien before she went off to rescue him. He wondered where the others would stay. He hoped no one was being inconvenienced by the unexpected visitors.

"Your room is here, Prince Kíli," Haldir stated as they reached a door. "It is for you and Lady Tauriel to share. Prince Fíli, your room is across the hall, and Master Baggins, yours is next to Prince Fíli's."

"Thank you," Kíli said. "Er, _le hannon_."

" _Glassen_ ," Haldir replied. Kíli stared at him blankly.

"It means 'you're welcome,' my love," Tauriel told Kíli quietly as she deposited Bilbo in front of his door. He staggered inside and fell on the bed immediately, falling asleep in his clothes within seconds. Fíli slipped into his room as well. Haldir disappeared down a hall as Kíli and Tauriel did the same.

"What a lovely room," Kíli said as he entered, spinning in a slow circle. "And someone's already brought our things here. How considerate."

Tauriel made a noise deep in her throat and grabbed Kíli, kissing him. "You cannot imagine how worried I was," she told him in a pained voice.

Kíli gripped her hands in his. "Tauriel, my love, I am safe. I have been for nigh upon two weeks. You prevented whatever you saw in Galadriel's Mirror. You needn't worry about me."

"I barely slept, the entire time we traveled back here," Tauriel admitted. "I could not bear to take my eyes off of you."

"You can sleep now," Kíli told Tauriel, crossing to the bed and lying down. "I am here, my love. You can sleep without worry."

"I have wanted to be alone with you for so long," Tauriel murmured, lying on the bed and brushing a lock of Kíli's hair out of his face. "This is our first time alone together since Mirkwood, do you realize?"

"I have felt the pain of your absence every day," Kíli told Tauriel, kissing her palm. "I do not wish so leave you for so long again."

"I will not leave you again, not for all the stars in the sky," Tauriel swore.

Kíli kissed her. "And I would not leave you, not for all the gems in the earth," he replied. "But you are exhausted, my Tauriel. You must sleep."

"Only if you are by my side," Tauriel replied.

Kíli tucked himself into Tauriel's arms. "I will not move from this bed."

Tauriel nestled her face in Kíli's hair and fell asleep in moments. Kíli was not so tired, not yet. He laid his head down on Tauriel's chest, feeling the comfortingly steady pounding of her heartbeat. Over the past two weeks, as they traveled, Kíli and Tauriel had been forced to be more subdued in their affection than normal, thanks to their lack of privacy. Now that they could be alone, Kíli planned to savor every moment.

Kíli found Tauriel's hand and held it, feeling her fingers wrap around his hand in her sleep. He would savor every moment he had with Tauriel. He would never know which one would be his last. Even something so simple as a diplomatic trip could be, as Kíli had proven, fraught with danger. He had no way of predicting such dangers for himself or for Tauriel. Any moment, something could happen that would result in the deaths of one or both of them. Kíli could not let any moment go to waste.

He realized he was squeezing Tauriel's hand and consciously forced himself to release it. He did not want to disturb Tauriel's sleep. He wished he could sleep himself, but his mind was too loud. Besides, he had been resting for the past two weeks, barely allowed to do anything. More rest seemed superfluous.

"Kíli," Tauriel murmured, her eyes fluttering open. "My love, why do you not sleep?"

"I'm thinking too much, I suppose," Kíli replied, curling into Tauriel's side.

Tauriel leaned over and kissed Kíli softly. "Quiet your thoughts, my dear," she murmured against his lips.

"I do not know that I can," Kíli admitted.

Tauriel took Kíli's hand in hers and laid it on her chest. "You are safe. Sleep. I will be with you when you wake."

Kíli closed his eyes. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep, but he would do anything to humor Tauriel. He heard her breathing even out next to him and tried to match it. For a moment longer, sleep was elusive, but then Kíli, quite by surprise, found himself drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haldir is the elf from Lothlórien in _The Lord of the Rings_. He speaks the Common Tongue as well as Sindarin.
> 
>  _Glassen_ literally means "my pleasure" or "my joy" in Sindarin, but is used as "you're welcome."


	25. Chapter 25

The talks in Lothlórien, as Galadriel had promised, were short. Within a few days, Kíli and the others were on their way back to Erebor, riding on the horses Galadriel and Celeborn had kindly given them. Kíli rode with Tauriel on one and Fíli rode with Bilbo on the other. Legolas had his own horse that he had ridden from Mirkwood, which was remarkably patient with him, never once taking advantage of his still-injured leg. Elladan and Elrohir stayed in Lothlórien with their sister for a while longer, and then they would return to Rivendell.

Legolas split off at Mirkwood, insisting on returning directly home. Tauriel managed to wrangle a promise of a visit out of him before he galloped off. Kíli, Fíli, Tauriel, and Bilbo continued on, visiting Dale for lunch before riding the last leg of the journey to Erebor.

They hadn't managed to get word ahead to the mountain of their arrival, so no one knew that they were returning until the guard caught sight of them. It was Ori, who bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and yelled their arrival at the top of his lungs. "All of Erebor will swarm us in about two minutes," Kíli muttered under his breath. He could feel Tauriel's laughter rumble through him, with his back pressed to her chest.

"You're glad to be home," she murmured softly in his ear. "I know you are."

"I am," Kíli admitted. "Oh, look, everyone's already started coming out." A crowd was beginning to form at the gates. Pushing her way to the front was a formidable figure Kíli immediately recognized.

"Mother is going to be furious with you," Fíli called to Kíli as he too caught sight of Dís, sounding far too cheerful about it. "You were supposed to be careful this time."

"It's not my fault!" Kíli protested.

Fíli snorted. "I somehow doubt Mother will agree. You're a magnet for trouble, Kíli. We all know it."

"Your uncle has joined your mother," Tauriel murmured.

Kíli sighed, seeing that Thorin was indeed standing next to Dís at the front of the crowd. "I'm doomed," he moaned dramatically.

Tauriel kissed his cheek gently. "They will be glad to see you safe above all else, I am sure."

"But they'll have a lecture for me," Kíli muttered.

"Your uncle may be distracted," Bilbo called. "I think he's noticed me." Sure enough, Thorin was staring at Bilbo, looking as if he had been struck on the head.

Kíli grinned. "Perhaps I am saved."

Fíli shook his head. "Mother doesn't look distracted. And I'm certain she can bring Uncle back on topic."

"You have survived far worse dangers than this," Tauriel remarked mildly. "Are your uncle and mother truly so terrifying?"

"Yes," Fíli and Kíli replied in unison.

Kíli scowled at his brother. " _You_ have nothing to be afraid of. You won't be lectured within an inch of your life."

"I hope you're right," Fíli replied, his voice dropping as they got close enough to Thorin and Dís that they were risking being overheard.

"I see you've returned," Thorin stated grandly as they pulled their horses to a stop.

Kíli dismounted, aware of the others doing the same behind him. "And I've survived, to everyone's surprise, I'm sure," he replied playfully.

Before he could move, Dís grabbed him in a tight hug. "You are never to worry me like that again, do you understand?" she told Kíli firmly. Her voice shook slightly.

Kíli pressed a kiss to his mother's cheek. "I shall endeavor not to."

Dís squeezed Kíli for another moment, then pulled away. "This is not the last you've heard of this," she promised.

Kíli sighed. "I expected nothing less."

Seeing that Thorin was still looking at Bilbo as if he would disappear, Kíli grinned widely and slung an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "Ah, Uncle, I see you've noticed our guest," he told Thorin cheerfully. "Surprise!"

"Did my fool of a nephew drag you here?" Thorin asked, his voice a little gruffer than usual. Kíli knew it was from emotion, and judging by the look on Bilbo's face, he knew it too.

"I wasn't really dragged," Bilbo admitted. "My heart longed to see Erebor again, so when Kíli offered to bring me here, I accepted." Bilbo took a tentative step towards Thorin. "I am so glad to see you again, Thorin."

Almost quicker than Kíli could see, Thorin stepped forward and pulled Bilbo into a tight hug. Kíli beamed. Over Thorin's shoulder, Bilbo looked surprised for a moment, then relaxed into the embrace, twining his own arms around Thorin's neck.

"It seems your uncle has been well distracted," Tauriel murmured softly.

Kíli nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Indeed he has. And while Mother told me we will speak more on this, I think I have a bit of a respite."

"I'm sure you're glad of it," Tauriel replied.

Kíli nodded. "Exceptionally."

"Shall we go settle into our rooms?" Tauriel asked. Kíli caught Fíli's eye and jerked his head towards the mountain. Fíli nodded.

"Let us go," Kíli stated, taking Tauriel's hand and leading her inside. The crowd parted to allow them through, a few people clapping Kíli's shoulder or welcoming him back to Erebor. It took a while to get through, but soon, Kíli and Tauriel managed to get into the mountain.

The halls were quiet, as most of the dwarves were outside. "Come on," Kíli told Tauriel, running down the hall. She laughed as she followed him, and Kíli savored the sound, the most beautiful he'd ever heard.

Kíli's room looked exactly as it had when he left it, untouched but for sweeping to keep dust from gathering. "I've missed Erebor," Kíli admitted, turning around in a slow circle to take everything in. "I didn't realize how much it would become my home."

"I missed it as well," Tauriel replied. "I still feel a connection to Mirkwood, but…" Tauriel leaned over, wrapping her arms around Kíli. "Home, to me, is not a place, but a person. You are my home, Kíli."

"And you, mine," Kíli replied, kissing Tauriel's hand.

"Put down your pack," Tauriel told Kíli, pulling it off his shoulders. "Let us check on our little garden."

Kíli hesitated for half a second, remembering his dream where he and Tauriel had been in the garden, which had become a battlefield that saw Tauriel die. But Tauriel loved the little garden, and Kíli would do anything to make her happy. His dream would not come to pass.

"Do you think it survived our absence?" Kíli asked, following Tauriel down the halls.

"It survived before we arrived," Tauriel replied. "And the plants there are wild. I believe they could take care of themselves without our assistance."

The garden had become a bit overgrown and didn't look as if it had been visited by a single person for the whole time Kíli and Tauriel had been gone, but the way Tauriel beamed as they reached it meant that Kíli didn't care at all about its condition. Tauriel knelt among the plants, murmuring to them softly in Sindarin.

"Do they understand you?" Kíli asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Can you understand them?"

"I can _feel_ them," Tauriel replied. "Nothing so crude as words, simply a sensation from them." Tauriel looked up at Kíli, shaking her head in amazement. "Oh, that you could feel it, Kíli. These plants have so much life in them."

"I'm sure they do," Kíli replied, brushing his hand along one of the plants. "What are they called?"

"This is _aeglos_ ," Tauriel told Kíli, cupping a sweet-smelling white flower in her hand. "I don't know what you would call it in the Common Tongue. I believe the name translates to 'snow-thorn.'" Tauriel traced her finger alongside another plant, this one blood red. "And this is _seregon_. It translates to 'blood of stone.'"

"They're beautiful," Kíli said quietly. Tauriel nodded. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few seeds. "What are those?" Kíli asked, leaning forward.

"These are seeds Lady Galadriel allowed me to take from Lothlórien," Tauriel replied, using her hands to dig a few small holes. "This is _elanor_ , or 'sun-star,'" she told Kíli as she placed seeds into a few of the holes. "And this is _niphredil_ , or 'snowdrop.' I do not know that they will grow outside the forests of Lothlórien, but I hope that they shall."

"What do the flowers look like?" Kíli asked.

Tauriel brushed her hands over the holes she'd dug, evening the soil. "Elanor is yellow, and shaped like a star. It's very beautiful. And niphredil is white and blooms in the winter. I thought it would be able to withstand the cold of the mountain."

"I hope they bloom," Kíli told Tauriel quietly, laying his hand over hers.

Tauriel looked up at him and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smelled of soil and blossoms and something distinctly Tauriel. The closest Kíli could come to describing the smell was the scent on the air right before it stormed, when everything was silent and crisp and clean. It wasn't quite that, but Kíli had no other words to describe it.

"We ought to return inside," Tauriel murmured, pulling away.

Kíli groaned. "I wish to stay here with you."

Tauriel took his hand in her and stood, pulling Kíli upright. "And I wish to remain with you, but we ought to greet our friends here. We have had time to be together, my Kíli. Let us share some of it with others."

"I suppose we must," Kíli sighed, following Tauriel back into the mountain. The crowd had come back inside, the sounds of footsteps echoing through the hallways. "Gimli will be furious that we didn't drag Legolas back with us," Kíli remarked.

Tauriel laughed. "But he has promised to visit before the month ends. Gimli ought to be pleased by that."

"Although Uncle Thorin will not be," Kíli replied.

Tauriel smiled a secretive smile. "I do not think your uncle dislikes elves so much as he says. Or, at least, not all elves. I cannot blame him for his dislike of King Thranduil, but I believe it no longer extends to all of my kind."

"Do you?" Kíli asked, looking up at Tauriel. "I hope you're right. Uncle's hatred of elves is rather tiresome."

"It is thanks to you that it is gone," Tauriel replied, pressing a kiss to Kíli's hair. "It is thanks to you that there is peace between our kinds, that the dwarrows and the elves are no longer so diametrically opposed as we once were."

"I never would have done it without you," Kíli replied, taking Tauriel's hand and kissing it. "This peace is my gift to you."

"And a better gift I have never been given," Tauriel replied. She took Kíli's hand and squeezed it lightly. "I love you so much that sometimes I fear I might burst," she admitted. "It almost frightens me at times. I know not what I would do without you. Your mortality terrifies me. I cannot live in a world without you in it."

"We have years yet before that might come to pass," Kíli assured Tauriel, holding their joined hands over his heart. He could feel it beating in his chest. "You needn't worry, my love."

"And yet I do," Tauriel replied. She traced Kíli's jaw with one hand. "And no matter what you say, I always will."

"Tauriel." Kíli took Tauriel's other hand, holding them both tightly. "We're home. We are both safe and well. Do not bring such dreary thoughts into such a beautiful day as this."

Tauriel was silent for a long moment, then a slow smile spread across her face. "You are right," she replied. "This is no day for talk of death. I apologize for darkening the air."

"And know this," Kíli added, not releasing Tauriel's hands quite yet. "I will never leave you. Not even in death will I be truly gone. Part of my heart is in yours, and there it shall remain, from this moment until the last moments of this world, and even beyond. You will never be without me, my love, for I am a part of you, as you are a part of me."

Tauriel's smile spread as she leaned down to kiss Kíli. "You say the most beautiful things," she whispered to him, her lips just brushing his.

"So this is where you two ran off to," Fíli stated, making both Kíli and Tauriel jump. "Thorin sent me to find you. Apparently, there is to be a feast in honor of our return. It would be terribly rude if you missed your own feast."

"Terribly," Kíli agreed. He went to release Tauriel's hands, but she kept one in hers as she straightened up.

"Shall we go to it, then?" she asked.

Kíli grinned. "I believe we shall."

The feast was delicious, full of good food and laughter. Kíli sat next to Tauriel, brushing against her and staying in contact the whole time. Thorin sat next to Bilbo, looking happier than Kíli had seen him for months. When the feast ended, Thorin gave a short proclamation thanking Mahal that the negotiations had gone smoothly and that Kíli had returned safely. Then the group dispersed, everyone wanting to welcome Kíli home and ask about his trips. When he finally managed to extricate himself from Gimli's questions, Kíli looked over at Tauriel and nodded subtly at the door. Her eyes sparkled as she politely disengaged herself from her conversation with Ori and crossed to the door.

"Will they miss us?" Tauriel asked quietly.

Kíli looked back at the group. "They'll get along. And it's understandable that we would be tired."

"Of course," Tauriel replied, a smile on her face. "To your room, then?"

"I do have the bigger bed," Kíli replied.

Tauriel followed him as they walked down the halls, finally arriving at Kíli's bedroom. "It feels almost strange to sleep here again," she admitted. "I have not been surrounded by this much stone for so long."

"I loved visiting all of the elf kingdoms, but sleeping inside the mountain feels more natural to me than sleeping within a giant tree," Kíli admitted. He crawled into bed, holding up the covers for Tauriel. She slipped in next to him, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck.

"I love you," Kíli whispered. He could feel Tauriel smile against his skin.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

That night, Kíli didn't have a single nightmare, safe and at home in Tauriel's embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the plants mentioned in this chapter are ones that Tolkien created. For more information, you can look [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Middle-earth_plants). The two plants that grow on the Mountain naturally, aeglos and seregon, are both plants that grow on Amon Rûdh, a stone hill in Beleriand. Considering that Beleriand and Amon Rûdh were destroyed at the end of the First Age, I don't know that the plants would still exist, but they seemed the most likely to survive on a rocky mountain. Elanor and niphredil are both plants that grow in Lothlórien on the Cerin Amroth mound.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this fic and the series, both those who were there since the beginning and those who read it after the entire thing was complete. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
